


Anbu

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 55,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Etre anbu, c'est se cacher mais aussi se révéler sous un autre jour. Naruto capitaine anbu,sous le nom de Candy, se doit de faire équipe avec Nuit d'été de la racine. Sous fond d'intrigues politiques entre l'Hokage et la racine...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto se trouvait dans le bureau de Tsunade.

L'habituel amoncellement de paperasse s'entassait sur son bureau, sa bouteille de saké était toujours cachée dans le 3ème tiroir à gauche en partant du haut et les portraits des Hokage occupaient leur place habituelle dans son dos.

Tsunade avait l'air fraîche ce qui changeait de d'habitude, elle arborait un air contrit et passablement soucieux et elle avait croisé les jambes sous son bureau.

Elle allait lui faire une annonce difficile. Elle avait souvent ce genre d'attitude dans ce genre de situation.

Elle avait juste eu un air peiné en plus quand elle lui avait annoncé avec le plus de tact et de douceur possible la mort de Sasuke six mois plus tôt.

Oui, Sasuke était bel et bien mort…comme un idiot, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un suicide. Sasuke ne provoquait jamais en duel mortel quelqu'un qu'il ne pourrait vaincre en l'occurrence son ancêtre : Madara.

Naruto éprouvait toujours des remords à ne pas avoir réussi à le ramener à Konoha ou du moins à la raison. Depuis sa désertion, il s'était enfoncé de plus en plus dans les ténèbres devenant de plus en plus inaccessible pour Naruto. A chaque fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, Naruto avait souffert en constatant l'entêtement de Sasuke à s'autodétruire. Il avait subi de nombreuses déceptions en apprenant le ralliement de Sasuke à l'Akatsuki puis son engagement à la poursuite des Jinjurikis. Il l'avait senti s'éloigner perceptiblement de lui de plus en plus, il s'était senti impuissant face à la détresse de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait jamais abandonné sa foi envers lui mais il devait se résoudre à accepter sa mort.

Il était encore sous le choc, dans une sorte d'hébétude, espérant toujours un démenti même s'il avait ressenti l'instant de sa mort même à des kilomètres de distance. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur alors qu'il avait la vision de l'agonie de Sasuke, il n'avait pas exactement compris à l'instant ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se souvenait du visage soucieux de Sakura qui s'était penché sur lui. Quelques jours plus tard, le corps de Sasuke avait été trouvé et Naruto l'avait lui-même identifié. Il se rappelait d'ailleurs de ce corps inerte, froid, aux traits figés par la douleur qu'on lui avait présenté en soulevant un pan de drap mortuaire. Il ne se souvenait même pas du nombre du fois qu'il avait pleuré cette perte.

Tsunade s'éclaircit la gorge. Naruto grimaça pris en flagrant délit de pensée morbide.

« Naruto, je t'ai convoqué parce que les conseillers ont décidés afin d'apaiser les tensions entre la racine et les unités régulières des Anbus de faire des équipes mixtes.

\- C'est très bien, nous pourrions ainsi obtenir plus d'informations sur les intentions de la racine… »

Danzou s'opposait de plus en plus clairement à l'autorité de Tsunade. D'après les renseignements que Naruto Sakura et Saï avaient pu glaner, il semblerait que Danzou puisse tenter de la renverser. Ils n'avaient seulement pas de preuve assez tangible pour l'accuser ni pour provoquer la dissolution de sa secte radicale : la racine. De plus personnellement, Naruto avait eu quelques démêlés avec Danzou qui s'était opposé à sa candidature au poste de Hokage.

« …Je ne vois pas en quoi cet arrangement me concerne. Je travaille en solo.

\- J'ai décidé de te mettre en équipe avec le second de Danzou. »

Naruto rumina quelques instants des : « la vieille a encore abusé de la bouteille, elle est tombée sur la tête ce matin, rhaa, ramen (petite précision, c'est l'heure de se restaurer) ». Il râlait discrètement mais il était clairement visible que cette situation ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Depuis la mort de Sasuke, il avait enchaîné les missions solo ne supportant pas la sollicitude de ses coéquipiers habituels. Il avait eu besoin de solitude pour affronter ce deuil et pour pouvoir se déchaîner en mission. Il maîtrisait maintenant Kyubbi en fusionnant avec lui dans certaines conditions et il évitait généralement de le faire en présence de témoin.

« Cet homme est au courant de tout ce que projette Danzou donc…

\- …J'essaie d'en apprendre le plus possible à son contact. J'ai compris. Ce doit être quand même une personne en laquelle Danzou a extrêmement confiance, il ne doit être pas facile à corrompre.

\- C'est ton problème mais je trouve que l'occasion est à saisir d'approcher un membre aussi haut placé de la racine. Tu devras faire en sorte qu'il ne se doute pas de ton identité, donc pas de Kage Bunshin à foison, fini le rasengan et tu oublies définitivement s'il-te-plaît le sexy justu.

\- Je n'utilise pas mes techniques habituelles en tant qu'Anbu et je cache ma personnalité déjà, je n'aurais aucune difficulté.

\- Très bien. Saï va bientôt arriver, il va te donner toutes les informations qu'il a pu obtenir concernant ton coéquipier.

\- L'avez-vous déjà rencontré ?

\- De temps à autre il accompagne rarement Danzou. Je n'ai pu me faire une opinion mais il est très présent au sein de la racine quand il n'est pas en mission d'après Saï. »

On toqua à la porte et Saï rentra. Il sourit à Naruto, ce n'était pas encore un sourire franc mais il commençait à comprendre le concept de cette mimique sociale.

« Alors, tu veux des renseignements sur Nuit d'été, le second de Danzou. Alors, son nom vient de son genjustu favori pareillement nommé. C'est un type autoritaire, loyal, expérimenté, exigeant et quelques fois râleur. Il a au moins une quinzaine d'années à son actif. Il doit avoir dans la trentaine. C'est un manieur de sabres talentueux. Il utilise le ninjustu qu'en cas extrème. Il forme parfois de nouvelles recrues mais part souvent dans des missions à haut risque.

\- Rien sur sa personnalité, ses goûts ou ses défauts ? »

Saï pouffa :

« Fais gaffe à tes fesses ! Ne lui tourne jamais le dos. Il a son petit côté pervers qui ne se limite pas au sexe opposé et un esprit assez grivois avec les gens qu'ils apprécient. Il risque de te draguer, je t'avertis.

\- Et il est assez bavard avec ses conquêtes ?

\- Naruto, je ne veux pas…

\- Oba-chan, ne soyez pas vieux jeu, rétorqua Naruto.

\- A mon avis, il est aussi muet qu'une tombe concernant les petits secrets de son supérieur.

\- Je trouverai un moyen de lui tirer les vers du nez.

\- Tu t'attaques quand même à une grosse pointure.

\- Personne n'est infaillible notamment à mon influence.

\- Personne à part Sasuke », marmonna Saï.

Saï n'avait pas encore intégré la notion de tact. Naruto respira amplement en repensant à son échec face à l'entêtement de son meilleur ami.

« Naruto, tu as l'après-midi de libre, tu rencontreras Nuit d'été demain. Tu seras sous ses ordres au vu de son poste et de son expérience.

\- A vos ordres, la vieille !

\- Ne m'appelle plus comme cela ! »

Naruto partit de la pièce aussi rapidement qu'un courant d'air. Lire les rouleaux laissés par Yondaïme feu son père lui avait permis d'acquérir de nouvelles facultés comme les déplacements quasiment instantanés.

Il décida de faire le tour de Konoha pour se vider l'esprit. Il ne savait pas s'il était réellement prêt à faire équipe avec quelqu'un et encore plus à obéir à ses ordres. Il s'était habitué à décider seul de la marche à suivre tout en pouvant prendre des risques dans lesquels il n'aurait jamais entraîné des coéquipiers. Tsunade avait été compréhensive concernant son deuil. Naruto se devait maintenant de reprendre les rennes de sa vie et de se préoccuper fortement de la racine. Il voulait avant tout permettre à Tsunade de rester au pouvoir car il appréciait la façon dont elle dirigeait les troupes ninjas. Et il désirait ardemment être son successeur. Donc, il avait tout intérêt à stopper net les ambitions de Danzou.

Cette mission serait délicate mais personne ne résistait à son charme particulier. Il savait avoir les gens à la dure, seul Sasuke à présent avait été assez tenace pour lui faire front mais Naruto ne doutait pas qu'il aurait fini tout ou tard à le ramener. Et voilà, ses pensées revenaient encore et toujours à Sasuke. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui alors qu'il était bel et bien mort. Il devait s'y résoudre, il ne l'entendrait plus le traiter de crétin avec un léger sourire moqueur et il ne l'affronterait plus en duel…

« Naruto kun… »

Naruto releva la tête. Hinata se tenait devant lui, ses index collés entre eux et le rouge au joues. Naruto avait compris qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui mais les timides jeunes filles rougissantes aussi douces, aimables et gentilles soient elles ne l'intéressaient pas. Il ne se voyait pas dans une relation épanouie avec quelqu'un qui oserait à peine lui demander de lui passer le sel et qui s'évanouirait quand il finirait par lui donner. Il ne s'imaginait même pas le cirque lors d'une relation sexuelle.

« Qui a-t-il Hinata, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. »

Il essayait toujours de la ménager connaissant sa tendance à tomber dans les vappes à son contact immédiat.

« Tu…avais l'air perdu…dans tes pensées et…y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

\- Non rien, ne t'inquiète pas !

\- On sait tous que la mort de Sasuke…

\- …m'a beaucoup affecté. Je te remercie pour ton soutien mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Ce n'était pas difficile de s'apercevoir qu'il était nettement maussade depuis le décès et qu'il était plus renfermé sur lui-même.

« Je ne vais plus effectuer de mission en solo si cela peut te rassurer.

\- Oui, il vaut mieux ne pas être livré à nous-même quand on est dans une période vulnérable. Avoir un coéquipier te fera du bien. »

Il la trouva un peu plus sûre d'elle-même en sa présence ce qui lui parut étrange.

« Tu as un peu changé Hinata…En fait, pas vraiment », maugréa-t-il quand elle s'évanouit sous l'émotion trop forte due au compliment.

Il s'occupa d'elle tout en cherchant du regard une personne familière. Il avait autre chose à faire que veiller sur l'héritière Hyugga. Heureusement, Néji passa par là. Ses rapports avec Néji étaient au beau fixe, ils avaient souvent travaillé ensemble en tant qu'anbu et ils formaient une équipe remarquable. Naruto la laissa donc entre de bonnes mains.

Il finit par flâner près de la rivière. Il aimait beaucoup cet endroit et il finit par s'asseoir au bord de l'eau pour y tremper les pieds.

Demain, il allait rencontrer ce fameux Nuit d'été.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'homme séquestré par ses bons soins. Nuit d'été, le second de Danzou, lui avait fourni toutes les informations nécessaires pour pouvoir usurper son identité grâce à un genjustu concocté par ses soins. A la décharge de l'anbu, il avait quand même réussi à y résister durant un bon mois. Personne ne se doutait de sa disparition soudaine puisqu'il était sensé effectuer une mission solitaire de longue durée, mission accomplie par les compagnons de Sasuke pour donner le change.

Sasuke sortit de la cellule pour s'affaler dans le premier fauteuil du repère de l'Hebi. Ils avaient loué une maison à l'écart de toute civilisation sous une fausse identité. Elle était plutôt agréable et pratique. Juugo lisait tranquillement en face de lui. Sa nature schizophrénique tendait à s'atténuer depuis qu'il avait été libéré mais il avait quand même de temps en temps des crises assez spectaculaires. Sasuke avait tout de même trouvé une solution à son état qui ne requérait pas sa présence. Juugo pouvait désormais se débrouiller seul grâce à un sceau et à des images hypnotiques mais il avait quand même tenu à rester aux côtés de Sasuke en guise de remerciements.

Sasuke ferma les yeux se concentrant sur lui même. Cela faisait six mois qu'il se faisait passer pour mort aux yeux du monde. Cette mascarade faisait partie d'un plan soigneusement étudié afin de renverser la racine et les conseillers de Konoha et d'échapper définitivement à l'emprise de Madara.

Sasuke avait rejoint l'Akatsuki durant deux ans après la mort de son frère aîné Itachi. Au départ, les révélations de Madara et le deuil difficile d'Itachi avaient dirigé sa haine envers Konoha toute entière. Il ne s'était pas posé de questions envers son ancêtre et lui avait obéi au doigt et à l'œil. C'était pratique, il n'avait qu'à suivre le mouvement amorcé par son ancêtre pour détruire le village cause de sa peine.

Ensuite, il s'était posé pas mal de question en découvrant le village quasiment totalement détruit par l'intervention de Pein. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait réellement. C'était tout de même le village dans lequel il avait grandi et qui était cher à sa famille. Ce ne serait pas rendre honneur à leur mort en s'attaquant aveuglément à tout villageois. Ce ne ferait qu'augmenter le nombre d'innocents victimes de cette injustice. Il fallait que le système politique en place change et que les mentalités évoluent mais il ne ressentait pas l'envie de se battre pour cet idéal. En fait, il se sentait amorphe et complètement soumis à la volonté de son ancêtre.

Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard grâce à l'intervention verbale puis musclée de Naruto après une rencontre hasardeuse qu'il s'était rendu compte de son égarement mental.

Madara faisait tout pour le manipuler insidieusement. Cet homme était passé maître dans le syllogisme, la rhétorique et l'engouement. En plus, il usait du charisme naturel des Uchihas et du Sharingan pour l'égarer. Son attitude méfiante envers lui ne lui avait alors pas échappé.

Sasuke avait compris que son ancêtre le craignait mais qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre son dernier descendant. Madara tenait à l'avoir sous la main pour surveiller tous ces faits et gestes comme s'il représentait une certaine menace à son encontre. Sasuke savait aussi qu'il n'était pas de taille à l'affronter, il avait seulement quelques atouts pour le tenir à distance respectable pour tenter une échappée belle.

Prenant compte de cet état de fait, il continuait à faire semblant d'être sous son emprise et il agissait bêtement en suivant ses ordres le temps de remettre ses pensées en ordre. Sasuke savait qu'il avait fait une erreur de jugement concernant son frère et il ne voulait pas le faire de nouveau. Il devait faire sa propre enquête concernant le massacre de son clan, établir la vérité et punir les coupables. Pour ce faire, il devait forcement regagner son village natal. Deux options se présentaient alors à lui : soit il se décidait sur un coup de tête d'écouter le crétin blond qui le pourchassait depuis des années comme un amoureux transi et il revenait au village avec lui, soit il intégrait le village incognito.

Sa fierté avait fortement pesé dans sa décision et il n'était pas question de céder face à Naruto. Il avait déjà eu assez de difficultés avec lui-même pour se remettre en question et il n'était pas encore prêt à avouer devant tous s'être fourvoyé et surtout devant lui. Ce serait reconnaître que Naruto avait raison le concernant. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas revenir tête basse, la queue entre les jambes comme un vilain garnement en boudant et traîné par l'autre imbécile. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre surtout que connaissant Madara, il ne le laisserai pas filer ainsi. Il devait donc rejoindre le village en se faisant passer pour un anbu pour rester incognito et tant qu'à y être un anbu de la racine pour pouvoir fouiner librement dans leurs quartiers.

Il avait chargé Juugo de recueillir des informations à l'aide des animaux de la nature sur les anbus de la racine susceptibles de l'intéresser. Nuit d'été présentait de nombreux avantages, il était souvent absent et seul, il était proche de Danzou et sa personnalité n'était pas difficile à feindre.

Après avoir informé les autres membres de son équipe de ses intentions et avoir obtenu leur soutien ce qui ne se fit pas sans mal pour Suigestu, il avait réuni le maximum de documents concernant la racine dans les pays qu'ils avaient traversés de la manière la plus discrète possible. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de bien compromettants.

Ne trouvant plus d'intérêt à rester au sein de l'Akastuki, il avait monté de toute pièce sa propre mort pour échapper à Madara et retrouver la liberté pour mener son enquête. Sasuke avait titillé Madara tant et plus qu'ils en étaient venus aux mains. Il s'était alors débrouillé pour mourir de façon crédible lors de l'attaque favorite de Madara laissant un corps dénué de vie possédant toutes ses caractéristiques.

Sasuke avait fait en sorte que Naruto l'apprenne bien avant tout le monde par une sorte de rêve prémonitoire. Ils avaient une sorte de lien que Sasuke n'avait jamais pu briser. Et il était sûr que seul la mort de l'un d'eux pourrait le défaire, l'autre en étant immédiatement averti. Ceci ne pouvait que rendre encore plus véridique son décès.

Le reste de l'Hebi avait donc joué le jeu.

Suigestu s'était barré en gueulant ses quatre vérités et en menaçant Kisame d'une mort prochaine. Il arpentait maintenant les routes comme un nukenin de son état arrachant de ci de là des informations utiles à Sasuke notamment en se faisant embaucher par des organisations proches de la racine.

Juugo avait prétexté qu'il allait suivre une nouvelle thérapie et qu'il ne voyait plus d'intérêt à suivre Madara. Il recueillait des informations pour Sasuke via ses animaux et il s'occupait de la planque.

Et Karin était restée en tant qu'espionne de Sasuke dans l'Akastuki. Elle avait bien été l'élève d'un serpent psychopathe et elle avait dit qu'elle trouvait sa position avantageuse pour mener toutes sortes d'expériences sur le Bijus ce qui serait certainement salutoire à l'Akatsuki quand ils tenteront de les utiliser.

Sasuke avait ensuite observé Nuit d'été avec ses Sharingans pour apprendre toutes ses techniques ainsi que ses tics. Il l'avait finalement emprisonné pour en apprendre le maximum et maintenant, il se sentait prêt à prendre son identité.

Demain, il rentrerait au village de Konoha en tant qu'Anbu de la racine revenant d'une mission de rang S.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée brutale de Suigestu. Suigestu aimait toujours se mettre légèrement en scène.

« Je suis de retour ! Pas la peine de me jeter de tels regards noirs, je sais que je suis rentré dans mon foyer chéri ! Aaaah, tu m'as manqué, bière adorée, s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant le frigidaire.

\- Personne ne t'a suivi, demanda Sasuke pour l'accueillir.

\- Non, m'enfin ce n'est pas moi qui suis sensé être mort !

\- Tu as du nouveau ?

\- Et relax, je viens à peine de rentrer, la route était longue et poussiéreuse...Bon, ok, j'ai déniché une info intéressante. Connais-tu la région de Itarasu, en particulier le village Zao ?

\- Un coin perdu…mais il y a là-bas une famille plutôt puissante et influente : les Atari. Mon clan entretenait de bonnes relations avec eux.

\- Exact, la racine leur versait une somme rondouillette jusqu'à il y a peu de temps. Les Atari y ont renoncés récemment et étrangement, le village de Zao a été attaqué dans les jours qui suivirent par la racine. Aucun survivant et personne pour s'y intéresser. »

Les mains de Sasuke tremblèrent légèrement. Il n'était pas particulièrement attaché aux Atari mais une personne lui était assez chère pour qu'il puisse prendre le deuil. C'était des vendus de toute manière à la racine, il n'avait pas à regretter leur mort.

« Des preuves ?

\- Un relevé de compte et mon témoignage. »

Sasuke soupira exaspéré non seulement car tout ceci ne pesait pas lourd mais aussi pour ce qu'il subodorait.

« Tu as participé au massacre, gronda-t-il.

\- C'était un contrat juteux. C'est qui qui ramène le fric ?

\- On est là pour accuser la racine pas pour les aider !

\- J'ai quasiment rien fait ! Tu ne vas pas m'emmerder pour quelques bras et jambes arrachés ! Et puis, j'ai réussi à sauver un Atari. »

Sasuke releva un sourcil attendant la suite. Ce n'était pas elle dont il était question.

« Et il est où ?

\- Et ben, j'ai eu un accrochage sur le chemin et il en a profité pour se faire la malle ! »

Juugo et Sasuke avaient des expressions sévères.

« J'ai perdu sa trace mais je vais le rattraper ! Ce sale gosse ne perd rien pour attendre. Aucune reconnaissance pour son sauveur…

\- Tu as quand même un tantinet massacré la plupart des gens de son village.

\- Oui mais un tantinet ! Les jeunes de nos jours, ils s'évanouiraient à la moindre goutte de sang ! »

Sasuke n'était pas d'humeur à se chamailler avec Suigestu qui visiblement faisait tout pour être ostentatoire. Quant à Juugo, il ne rentrerait jamais dans le jeu du nukenin de Kiri.

« L'ambiance est vraiment pourrie sans elle ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi elle fait la partie la plus dangereuse et la plus excitante, hein ? »

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Juugo saisit l'occasion pour rabattre le caquet de Suigestu pour au moins deux heures.

« On en a déjà discuté Suigestu. On sait que tu te fais du souci pour Karin…

\- N'importe quoi ! »

Suigestu se retira dans sa chambre.

Sasuke et Juugo purent ainsi profiter du calme de la maisonnée. C'était trop facile.

La soirée et la nuit passèrent trop vite au goût de Sasuke.

Le matin l'accueillit frais et dispo. Il prit sa douche se remémorant les informations importantes concernant la mission de Nuit d'été. C'était une mission de surveillance d'un poste militaire ennemi. Juugo lui avait consigné toutes les informations sur un rapport et il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire.

Il se sécha précautionneusement puis enfila une tenue d'anbu. Il mangea rapidement.

Il se prépara alors à partir. Il accrocha les deux sabres du véritable Nuit d'été à sa ceinture et il mit un masque en forme d'oiseau.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand Suigestu l'arrêta.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

\- Absolument !

\- Il n'y aura personne pour te porter secours en cas d'échec.

\- Je sais. On reste en contact grâce à Juugo.

\- Et Karin…

\- Elle s'en sort très bien. Les risques sont importants mais elle les assume.

\- C'est la plus faible d'entre nous mais c'est celle qui est en première ligne.

\- Suigestu, on ne va pas en débattre de nouveau maintenant.

\- Mais…

\- Chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire. Ne discute pas mes ordres ! »

C'est ainsi qu'il se sépara de l'épéiste.

Sasuke avala rapidement la distance qui le séparait de Konoha. Il ne passa pas par la porte principale car les anbus de la racine possédait une entrée secrète. Il donna son laissez passer aux deux gardes en faction.

Les rapports entre les anbus de la racine étaient simples, fondées sur la hiérarchie et le respect. Il ne s'attarda sur personne en particulier. Il reconnut tout de même des connaissances de Nuit d'été qui le saluaient.

Il se dirigea facilement dans les méandres des installations de la racine ayant bien eu le temps de les analyser dans l'esprit de Nuit d'été.

Il arriva enfin au bureau de Danzou. Il toqua à la porte attendant le bon vouloir de son supérieur.

Une voix sèche lui ordonna d'entrer.

Le bureau était rangé de manière strict, tout y était agencé dans un esprit pratique et austère. Il salua son supérieur puis déposa son rapport sur le bureau.

Le vieil homme ne manifesta aucune émotion quand il se mit à feuilleter le document. Nuit d'été attendait d'être congédié. Il savait que les archives de la racine ne se trouvaient pas ici mais il y avait des chances qu'un document anodin puisse traîner dans ce bureau.

« Excellent travail comme toujours. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi.

\- Quelle est-elle ? »

Sasuke s'était entraîné longuement pour modifier le timbre de sa voix ainsi que son chakra pour correspondre à celui dont il usurpait l'identité.

« Les conseillers veulent que les anbus de notre section se mêlent à ceux des autres. Je n'ai pas pu t'éviter d'en subir les frais. Tu vas avoir un coéquipier, jeune de surcroît mais extrêmement prometteur. Je ne pense pas que Tsunade te mette avec n'importe qui, c'est sûrement une personne de confiance qui va tout faire pour obtenir de toi des informations concernant mes projets alors fais attention. »

Nuit d'été avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine signe qu'il allait se mettre à râler un petit peu pour la forme.

« J'ai d'autres priorités que de me faire enquiquiner par un petit prétentieux de gentillet ninja aux basques de la princesse des limaces.

\- Je sais mais les conseillers ne l'entendent pas de cet oreille. Je leur ferais entendre raison. Officieusement, je veux que tu obtiennes le plus d'informations sur ton coéquipier. Son dossier anbu est tout de même impressionnant pour un débutant et ses techniques sont d'un haut niveau. Je veux connaître son identité réelle car il est pressenti comme successeur potentiel à Tsunade depuis que le conseil des anciens a renvoyé les prétentions de Uzumaki Naruto au tapis.

\- Pourrait-il s'agir de lui-même ? »

Sasuke frissonna à la possibilité qu'il puisse faire équipe avec Naruto. Sa couverture ne tiendrait pas longtemps car Naruto avait une intuition remarquable pour le dénicher. Et puis, il n'était pas prêt à une nouvelle confrontation. La dernière fois, Naruto avait été à deux doigts de l'assommer pour de bon et se faire assommer en plein milieu de Konoha répugnait son instinct de survie.

« Non, impossible. Cette tête brûlée ne pourrait avoir ce comportement. Candy…

\- Candy ?

\- Ton coéquipier. Tsunade trouve certainement les noms de ses anbus personnels au fond d'un verre de saké…Donc Candy est d'après mes informations, un anbu responsable, efficace et talentueux. Il effectue déjà des missions en solo alors qu'il n'a qu'un an d'expérience derrière lui et il s'en tire à merveille. Son caractère, je ne le connais pas. Il semble être quelqu'un de calme.

\- C'est noté.

\- Tu peux disposer. Demain, 8 heures chez Tsunade sama. »

Nuit d'été quitta le bureau pour se mettre ensuite à faire le tour de son nouveau QG prenant de véritables repères spatiaux. Il discuta quelques instants avec un ami de Nuit d'été, un certain Chien de garde qui lui demandait des nouvelles concernant sa mission.

Il profita ensuite de la journée pour continuer à prendre ses aises dans ces lieux qu'il découvraient pour la première fois de visu.

En fin d'après-midi, il se rendit aux archives pour consulter des dossiers relatifs aux années durant lesquelles Itachi avait été au service de la racine. Il ne pouvait se permettre de chercher spécifiquement des informations sur Itachi lui-même sinon sa manœuvre serait parue suspecte. En épluchant les comptes-rendus de mission, il s'aperçut bien vite que les missions et leurs exécuteurs étaient codés. Il fallait qu'il trouve le numéro d'identifiant d'Itachi d'une manière discrète donc il devait se procurer sa fiche de recrutement avec une bonne excuse à la clé. Il devrait donc attendre la bonne occasion pour mettre la main dessus.

Il prit un dossier au hasard et le feuilleta l'air de rien pour donner le change à l'archiviste qui passait par là.

Demain serait un autre jour, un jour avec un nouveau coéquipier.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto attendait patiemment dans le bureau de Tsunade l'arrivée de son nouveau coéquipier. Nuit d'été n'était nullement en retard, Naruto était largement à l'avance.

Tsunade somnolait d'une nuit trop courte. Elle avait encore abusé de la bouteille.

« On a une mission ?

\- Oui, je t'expliquerais tout quand il sera là. Mets ton masque, sois gentil ! »

On tapa à la porte pile poil à l'heure, c'était quelqu'un de ponctuel. Naruto réajusta rapidement son masque cachant ainsi son identité et modifia subtilement son chakra. Il était impatient de découvrir son nouveau coéquipier même s'il se serait passé de lui.

Un anbu avec un masque d'oiseau pénétra dans le bureau de Tsunade après y avoir été invité. Il avait à peu près la même taille que lui. Une foulée souple, une attitude détendue et un il ne savait quoi exactement d'étrange dans son chakra.

Il salua Tsunade puis se porta à ses côtés montrant ainsi qu'ils étaient des égaux. L'anbu de la racine n'avait toujours pas daigné s'intéresser un tant soit peu à Naruto. Naruto en était irrité mais ne le montra pas.

Le port d'un masque et les responsabilités qui en découlaient lui permettaient d'adopter un profil bas et nettement plus professionnel qu'à visage découvert. Avec un masque, il n'était plus le porteur de Kyubbi, celui que l'on craignait et que l'on mettait à l'écart. Il n'avait pas à cacher son malaise avec des sourires factices. Cette fonction, et ce nouveau nom : Candy même s'il était pourri, lui avait permis de se révéler sous un meilleur aspect. Il devenait nettement plus posé et plus attentif.

« Vous voilà, à présent réunis. Candy et Nuit d'été. »

Naruto se contraint au calme quand il entendit un pouffement à peine réprimé de son coéquipier à l'entente de son nom. Tsunade, pourquoi avait-elle autant picolé avant d'attribuer son affectation anbu ?

Tsunade semblait aussi avoir remarqué le léger mouvement d'épaule moqueur de l'anbu de la racine. D'un regard, elle le remit en place. Personne ne devait critiqué les noms d'emprunt qu'elle attribuait même sous l'influence de l'alcool.

« Vous avez une mission de repérage simple histoire de faire connaissance sur le trajet…

\- Sauf votre respect Hokage sama, je compte être utilisé au vu de mon expérience à meilleur escient. Laissez aux bleus ce genre de travail, à moins que vous ne jugiez Candy pas à la hauteur de missions plus risquées. »

Naruto n'avait pas aimé ni le léger ton railleur de son camarade à la prononciation de son nom anbu ni la dévalorisation évidente de ses capacités. Il tritura ses lèvres de mécontentement mais ne se défendit pas sachant que Tsunade allait remettre ce petit prétentieux à sa place. Néanmoins, il était heureux de n'avoir pas à se plaindre personnellement de la difficulté de la mission, point sur lequel il rejoignait son camarade.

« Vous recevez désormais vos ordres de ma personne. Je ne prends en compte aucune réclamation. Je vous conseille fortement aussi de ne pas sous-estimer votre nouveau coéquipier en raison de son jeune âge. Je suis sûre qu'il apprendra énormément de votre expérience solide et que sa jeunesse sera salutoire à vos rhumatismes. »

Naruto sourit sous son masque. Tsunade savait y mettre la forme. Nuit d'été ne broncha pas totalement insensible.

« C'est noté, Hokage sama ! Sachez que je suis loin d'être rouillé.

\- Je m'en souviendrais. Nuit d'été, vous mènerez les opérations. Je souhaite que vous vous rendiez dans cet endroit de la forêt. Il s'y passe un étrange phénomène. Je veux savoir si la zone est sécurisée pour y accueillir un groupe de scientifiques. »

Après leur avoir donné quelques détails, ils sortirent du bureau pour préparer leurs affaires.

Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble ne s'adressant pas la parole mais se jugeant du coin de l'œil. Candy détailla sa silhouette fine pour ne point l'oublier. Il y avait quelque chose de familier chez cet homme qui l'intriguait, peut-être sa façon de marcher ou parce qu'il gardait ses mains dans ses poches de façon décontractée. Nuit d'été retira vivement ses mains de ses poches quand Candy s'y attarda. Candy nota ce fait étrange dans un coin de sa mémoire.

Ils allaient se séparer à un carrefour :

« Rendez-vous à l'entrée Sud dans un quart d'heure, Candy. »

Nuit d'été ricana en prononçant son nom à nouveau en y ajoutant une intonation coquine.

« Je sais que mon pseudonyme est sujet à moquerie mais on s'en lasse très vite.

\- Je trouve que cela te sied bien.

\- Hein, s'époumona Candy quand Nuit d'été lui mit la main aux fesses sans qu'il puisse s'en défendre.

\- T'es à croquer », lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille provoquant un frisson de la part de Candy.

« Whaaaa ! J'adore ce mec, clama haut et fort Kyubbi dans sa tête. »

Nuit d'été venait de disparaître alors que Candy enrageait sur place concernant sa propre réaction tandis que Kyubbi s'exaltait sur la démarche sensuelle de Nuit d'été. C'était quoi ce frisson d'excitation, ce fort battement cardiaque alors que l'autre pervers de service s'était permis de l'approcher insidieusement ainsi. Naruto savait déjà que les femmes tout comme les hommes ne le laissaient pas indifférents, ce n'était pas cela qui le gênait. C'était qu'il réagisse favorablement face à un inconnu pervers et d'au moins dix ans son aîné pour un souffle dans son cou et une main outrageusement baladeuse. Il ne se laisserai pas faire.

Changement de POV :

Nuit d'été attendait Candy à l'entrée Sud. Candy n'était vraisemblablement pas Naruto comme il le craignait au départ car l'Uzumaki aurait normalement réagi au quart de tour à chacune de ces provocations. Et puis Naruto n'était pas homosexuel aux dernières nouvelles alors que Candy l'était au vu de sa réaction.

Sasuke glissait sur un terrain dangereux. Il savait depuis très longtemps qu'il était un homme très attirant et qu'il pouvait faire tourner la tête de n'importe qui. Pourtant, il était un célibataire endurci et il n'avait pas envie de changer cet état de fait mais il devait composer avec le côté pervers du véritable Nuit d'été. Il n'aimait pas cette situation surtout que Candy avait le fessier ferme.

Quand on pensait au loup, il pointait le bout de son museau.

Nuit d'été avait envie de finir cette mission dans les plus brefs délais.

« Suis-moi ! »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Nuit d'été pénétra dans la forêt suivi de Candy.

Ils ne mirent pas plus d'une heure pour trouver le lieu indiqué par Tsunade. Après une fouille minutieuse des environs, ils ne détectèrent rien de suspect. Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis leur départ.

Nuit d'été s'adressa à Candy au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche infructueuse. Sasuke était passablement énervé de cette perte de temps, il lui serait plus profitable de fouiner dans la racine.

« On s'en va immédiatement. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici.

\- Nous pourrions rester plus longtemps. Hokage sama ne nous a pas donné de limite de temps.

\- Raison de plus pour retourner au QG…

\- Je sais que cette mission est somme toute rébarbative mais on n'a pas encore été témoin du curieux phénomène dont elle parlait. Nous devrions rester au moins jusqu'à son apparition.

\- J'ai d'autres préoccupations qu'une clairière perdue au milieu de la forêt.

\- On s'est peut-être trompé d'endroit.

\- Mets-tu en doute mon sens de l'orientation ?

\- Non mais peut-être que d'autres personnes que Tsunade s'intéresse au phénomène, nous ont entraîné dans un genjustu…

\- Je m'en serais aperçu. On reste encore un peu. »

Nuit d'été s'accroupit attendant sagement. Il survola du regard la clairière paisible qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Il avait besoin d'action, cela faisait six mois qu'il n'avait pas été placé en situation réelle car il devait rester caché. C'était insultant pour des anbus d'exécuter des missions niveau genin. Tsunade devait avoir picolé avant d'attribuer les missions. Il n'avait pas tellement à se plaindre car il pourrait revenir à ses activités exploratrices rapidement.

Candy se mit à ses côtés attirant ainsi son attention.

« Autant faire plus ample connaissance en attendant…

\- La vie d'un Anbu doit rester secrète. Je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet.

\- Tu es anbu depuis combien de temps ? »

La voix de Candy lui avait semblé légèrement enjouée et curieuse. Candy avait pour mission officieuse de lui arracher des informations, Nuit d'été le savait. Il allait sûrement lui jouer la carte du jeune anbu naïf et sans prétention pour se rapprocher de lui.

De toute manière, Nuit d'été ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas répondre à des questions simples. Cette conversation lui permettrait d'en savoir plus sur Candy dont il devait deviner l'identité.

« Une vingtaine d'année, répondit-il exprès évasivement. Et toi ?

\- Pas très longtemps, à vrai dire. Quel genre de missions préfères-tu ? »

Nuit d'été sourit, Candy était tout de même quelqu'un de fin.

« Ce n'est pas le genre qui m'importe mais plutôt leur difficulté. J'aime quand c'est particulièrement risqué.

\- On est fait pour s'entendre là-dessus. Un exploit dont tu es particulièrement fier ?

\- A toi l'honneur, je te réponds si ta réponse me convient. Je veux savoir si on joue dans la même cour. »

Candy sembla réfléchir intensément. Il n'allait pas lui mentir mais il devait trouver un acte assez impressionnant pour se faire une bonne réputation auprès de Nuit d'été.

« Tu me fais languir.

\- Rencontre surprise en revenant d'une mission solitaire avec une avancée ennemie, 25 morts ennemis. Je me suis défoulé. Et toi ? »

Nuit d'été aurait été impressionné mais Sasuke ne l'était pas car il en était capable. Il puisa dans les souvenirs de Nuit d'été une réponse appropriée à son caractère.

« Visite surprise chez un copain qui tenait un spa mixte, 10 amants KO. Je me suis défoulé. »

Candy soupira.

« Tu as dit exploit, ce n'était pas forcement professionnel. Sérieusement, je dirais que c'est ma mission d'infiltration durant deux ans à Ame no Kuni. C'était chaud… »

Nuit d'été commença son récit qui passionnait apparemment Candy jusqu'à ce que l'étrange phénomène n'apparaisse.

Changement de POV :

Candy écoutait Nuit d'été raconter sa mission périlleuse. C'était vraiment intéressant d'avoir le point de vue d'un vétéran. Il apprenait beaucoup de Nuit d'été et il était intéressant. Il se sentait plutôt bien avec lui et il espérait qu'en mission cette entente soit profitable.

Candy releva la tête dans une attitude scrutatrice, Nuit d'été se tut aussitôt mettant ses sens aux aguets.

« J'ai cru entendre un bruit, cela venait de la droite.

\- Il n'y a rien, c'était ton imagination… »

Candy plaqua violement Nuit d'été contre un arbre pour les dissimuler. Il ne s'y attendait pas et Candy n'y était pas allé de main morte pour lui montrer sa supériorité en ce qui concernait la force brute. Ils étaient proches, collés l'un à l'autre mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas, attentifs à un danger potentiel.

Nuit d'été jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction que fixait Candy. L'étrange phénomène faisait son apparition.

Des petites paillettes jaillirent de terre puis voletèrent dans les airs avec légèreté. Une musique étrange résonna dans les airs. On aurait pu prendre ce genre d'apparition pour la mise en place d'un genjustu.

Candy s'attendait à ce genre de manifestations grâce aux instructions de Tsunade, il effectua un léger mouvement pour mieux observer le phénomène.

C'est ce moment que choisit Nuit d'été pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

« Rien d'anormal chez toi ? »

A part le léger frisson en réaction à sa voix suave et son souffle vraiment chaud, Candy n'avait rien d'autre à signaler à Nuit d'été que sa proximité le gênait.

Il se détacha de lui le plus naturellement possible. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas les réactions de son corps, il n'avait jamais été attiré physiquement ainsi par quelqu'un surtout que celui-ci ne semblait pas le faire véritablement exprès. Nuit d'été était sur ses gardes et il avait voulu juste vérifier si son camarade était sous l'influence d'un genjustu ou non.

Candy analysa le phénomène du mieux qu'il put en augmentant la portée de ses cinq sens grâce à son chakra. Son chakra avait suivi de profond changement depuis sa fusion avec Kyubbi, Naruto pouvait utiliser les deux séparément ou simultanément. Quand il était Candy pour fausser les pistes sur son identité réelle, il marchait avec les deux en même temps.  
Nuit d'été sursauta quand il sentit le chakra étrange de Candy mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Candy savait que son chakra était devenu étonnamment puissant et quantitativement important ce qui pouvait surprendre un vieux de la vieille.

Les petites paillettes finirent par se résorber, il n'y avait aucun danger aux alentours.

Nuit d'été se détendit :

« Rapport.

\- C'est bien une source naturelle de chakra comme l'avait dit Tsunade. Ni ennemis, ni danger. La place est libre pour les scientifiques. »

Nuit d'été se leva.

« Espérons qu'elle ne nous demandera pas de les escorter, plaisanta-t-il. Allez, on rentre. »


	4. Chapter 4

Nuit d'été observait les mouvements de Candy, assis tranquillement sur un tatamis. Il profitait de ce moment de calme pour se reposer, il n'en avait pas tellement le temps entre ses devoirs d'Anbu et ses recherches personnelles. Ils passaient l'après-midi ensemble afin de perfectionner un justu d'invisibilité pour s'introduire discrètement chez les Hyuggas. Candy connaissait parfaitement la demeure.

Il serait étonnant qu'il soit l'un des leurs. Ce n'était pas dans le caractère des Hyuggas de trahir leur clan. Et les membres de la branche secondaire avaient de quoi craindre les représailles de la principale. Donc, Candy n'était pas un Hyugga.

Danzou le sommait de trouver l'identité de Candy expressément mais il n'avançait en rien. Il savait que c'était forcement un camarade de sa promotion de genins. Les garçons y étaient nombreux mais possédaient chacun des caractéristiques propres qui permettaient normalement de les identifier. Candy n'utilisait aucune technique héréditaire, il en était convaincu. Il n'avait pas l'arrogance propre à un membre d'un clan puissant.

L'analyse de ses mouvements ni de son chakra ne lui permettaient pas non plus de statuer en quoi que ce soit. Il utilisait toutes les formes de combat, il était vraiment polyvalent et il possédait l'arsenal complet du parfait ninja.

C'était un parfait inconnu pour lui.

Ils n'avaient pas revu les ninjas de Konoha depuis au moins un an et demi. Et il n'en avait pas croisé certains depuis le tournoi des Chuunins. Ils avaient certainement beaucoup changé. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas statuer. Il allait être obligé de suivre Candy pour trouver son identité.

Il pouvait encore faire mariner Danzou quelque temps, ce n'était pas pressé. En fait, il était plus énervé contre lui-même qu'autre chose. Il avait l'impression de le connaître ce qui l'irritait.

« Eh ! Nuit d'été, concentre-toi un peu !

\- Je fais une pause, je n'ai pas ton énergie !

\- Oh ! Les vieux !

\- Ah ! Les jeunes ! »

Ils rirent ensemble.

Candy lui permettait de déstresser un peu. C'était quelqu'un d'agréable. Ils formaient une très bonne équipe.

De plus, Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru que porter un masque le rendrait plus ouvert ce qui lui attirait la sympathie de son coéquipier. Il plaisantait, il se détendait et il appréciait Candy qui ne le jugeait pas. On l'avait toujours dévisagé reconnaissant en lui le sang Uchiha. Ce passage incognito lui avait fait comprendre que son renfermement n'était pas seulement lié au massacre de sa famille mais aussi à l'attitude des autres. Seul Naruto avait réussi à briser un tant soit peu la glace quand ils étaient genins mais leur rivalité ne leur avait pas permis de se rapprocher d'une manière adéquate. C'était brutal tant dans leur conversation que dans leur combat.

Là, il pouvait se permettre de se dévoiler un tantinet sans pour autant saccager sa couverture.

Candy s'étira un instant jouant de sa musculature bien proportionné. Il était fort, très fort.

Nuit d'été était sûr que s'il se battait à son réel niveau, Candy suivrait la cadence. Seul Naruto en était capable mais ce n'était pas Naruto qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il connaissait trop bien Naruto jusqu'au moindre de ses tics. Candy n'avait pas ses attitudes niaises, son emportement ou sa façon de raisonner.

Candy se retrouva devant lui. Il leva les yeux.

« L'heure de la pause est terminé ! »

Et Candy l'empoigna vigoureusement pour le remettre debout.

Candy venait de relever Nuit d'été qui prenait trop ses aises à son goût. On aurait dit qu'il avait besoin de se reposer d'une bonne cuite.

« Alors, tu fais ces signes… »

Nuit d'été le suivit mollement. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air motivé.

« …puis on combine cela avec un contrôle du chakra parfait ce qui demande toute ton attention ! »

Candy était sûr que Nuit d'été affichait une mine blasée. Nuit d'été était aussi têtu que lui. C'était un point en commun qui les rapprochait certainement mais qui pouvait tout aussi bien les disloquer en cas de divergence de point de vue.

« Nuit d'été ?

\- Oui, Candy ? »

Nuit d'été avait prit un ton légèrement moqueur en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Candy n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

« Tu n'as jamais goûté des 64 poings pour être aussi démotivé.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai toujours réussi à mettre KO mon adversaire avant que cela ne se produise.

\- T'as fait quoi, hier ?

\- Ma vie privée…

\- …ne doit pas m'intéresser à moins que cela contrarie notre efficacité.

\- Je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment. Danzou m'a confié du travail supplémentaire. Je suis désolé de profiter de notre entraînement pour…

\- Dors ! »

Nuit d'été ne se fit pas prier. Il s'affala à même le tatamis.

Candy profita de son relâchement pour effectuer une analyse du chakra de son adversaire grâce à Kyubbi qui pouvait modifier sa vision.

Nuit d'été avait énormément de chakra mais il camouflait sa nature en permanence. Il s'attarda sur sa silhouette endormie. Il était plutôt bien proportionné.

« Miam !

\- Kyubbi, ce n'est pas le moment de baver !

\- Attends, tu as vu ses fesses ! »

Dès la première expérience sexuelle du jeune blond, Kyubbi avait alors trouvé enfin un véritable intérêt à être scellé dans une bombe blonde en pleine crise hormonale. Kyubbi qui jusque là mécontent de son sort avait réfléchi avec philosophie à tous les avantages d'un matage gratuit en bonne et due forme. Il s'était alors intéressé d'un peu plus près à son réceptacle, à comprendre à quel point le gamin était quelqu'un d'intéressant et à lui parler gentiment.

Naruto avait alors découvert la perversité du renard qui l'habitait et ô combien, il était facile de l'amadouer avec des promesses d'expériences inédites.

Le dialogue étant enfin ouvert, ils avaient réussi à s'entendre et à coopérer.

« Kyu, arrêtes de fantasmer sur mes coéquipiers ! »

Kyubbi avait été lui aussi terriblement attristé par la mort de Sasuke. Le fantasme secret improbable de Kyubbi, c'était un Gaara/Naru/Sasu alors la mort de l'un des protagonistes l'avait plongé dans un désarroi impossible.

« Hé, gamin ! Il ne te laisse tout de même pas indifférent ! »

Il était vrai qu'il s'échappait de Nuit d'été une attraction assez formidable. Candy ne pouvait dire où elle trouvait son origine : sa force, sa souplesse…

« Souplesse… »

Candy arrêta là sa réflexion. Kyubbi pouvait se révéler très convaincant quand il s'y mettait. Autant ne pas l'encourager.

La respiration de Nuit d'été s'était fait lente et régulière. Il devait avoir vraiment confiance en lui pour s'endormir tranquillement dans cette pièce. La véritable identité de Nuit d'été n'intéressait pas Candy en fait, il devait juste lui soutirer des informations. Pour l'instant, il l'interrogeait sur ses missions et Nuit d'été se faisait un plaisir de les lui raconter en détails. Evidemment, Nuit d'été choisissait de lui raconter des missions sans véritable intérêt pour lui.

Candy profita du repos de Nuit d'été pour s'asseoir et réfléchit au justu mais Kyubbi vint l'interrompre.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de penser boulot. Je veux l'observer à nouveau.

\- Tu ne t'es pas assez rincé l'œil !

\- Je dois vérifier un détail. Je crois que quelque chose m'a échappé. »

Naruto obéit donc à son renard.

Nuit d'été était encore plus détendu que tout à l'heure. Il l'observa quelques minutes avant que Kyubbi n'hurle de bonheur.

« Kyu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Naruto appelle le Renard ! »

Il ne reçut en réponse que le rire le plus démoniaque que puisse produire Kyubbi.

Nuit d'été se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard.

« On peut reprendre, demanda Candy.

\- Pas de problème ! »

Nuit d'été réussit à focaliser son attention sur leurs gestes et il apprit rapidement le justu. Candy l'avait perfectionné pendant son sommeil.

« C'est parfait, prononça enfin Nuit d'été. Merci, je suis désolé d'avoir dormi et tu as fait tout le boulot.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Cela arrive. Franchement, t'es vraiment aussi indispensable à Danzou pour qu'il te fasse travailler d'arrache-pied. »

Candy le sondait à nouveau. Il fallait s'y attendre. Répondre dans le vague était une solution facile.

« Danzou me confit tout ce qui est d'ordre confidentiel. Il ne fait pas confiance à énormément de personnes ce qui limite les risques de fuite. »

Autrement dit, Candy n'obtiendra rien de Nuit d'été. S'il lui indique quelque chose, ce sera forcement calculé.

« Tu n'as jamais été en désaccord avec lui ?

\- Non, nous avons la même vision du comment doit fonctionner le village. Nous avons les mêmes intérêts… »

C'était un sujet qui fâche entre eux. Candy n'approuvait visiblement pas l'esprit et les méthodes de la racine. Sasuke était du même avis mais il devait jouer aux Nuits d'été.

« …On ferait mieux d'éviter ce genre de sujet. Nous avons tout les deux des convictions opposées et je ne veux pas que cela gène notre travail. »

Sasuke n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire l'éloge de la racine plus que nécessaire. Candy n'insista pas.

« On se retrouve dans deux heures devant le manoir.

\- Entendu. »

Ils se séparèrent.

Sasuke se rua vers le bâtiment de la racine. Il avait une piste pour trouver le numéro d'identification d'Itachi sans se faire repérer. Il avait réussi à obtenir le mot de passe de l'une des archivistes en jouant un petit peu de son charme et de son Sharingan.

Il s'assit dans un coin tranquille des archives, alluma un ordinateur pour finir par se connecter au réseau Intranet de la racine.

Il tapa l'identification et le mot de passe de la personne concernée. Cela fonctionnait. Il lui avait fallut trois semaines juste pour un fichu mot de passe. Il n'avançait pas vite mais sûrement. Il avait de la patience, il tiendrait mais il fallait qu'il soit rapide avant qu'on ne découvre son usurpation.

Il tapa le nom d'Uchiha Itachi dans la base de donnée. Il y avait tout jusqu'à la liste de ses missions. Il imprima la feuille pour avoir une trace de ce qu'il avançait. Il cherchait des preuves pour compromettre la racine. Evidemment, la mission concernant le massacre apparaissait en hautement confidentiel et c'était la dernière.

Il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait. Il hésita à étendre ses recherches sur les Atari par exemple mais il préféra rester prudent. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer.

Il alla ensuite récupérer certains dossiers concernant les missions d'Itachi notamment celle expliquant clairement qu'il espionnait les Uchihas pour le compte de Danzou. Il les feuilleta l'air de rien, et il les prit en photo sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Aucun document ne devait sortir des archives sauf si une demande expresse de Danzou était formulée.

Malheureusement, les dossiers classés hautement confidentiel était soigneusement gardés par Danzou dans un coffre dans ses appartements personnels.

Ensuite, il tapa son propre mot de passe au bout d'un quart d'heure pour accéder à certains dossiers plus en rapport avec sa mission qu'il imprima aussi.

Il consulta les dossiers l'intéressant avant de sortir des archives.

« Nuit d'été, tu n'es pas en mission ? »

Nuit d'été se retourna vers son supérieur. Danzou l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

« J'ai un peu de temps libre avant d'y retourner. J'avais deux ou trois choses à vérifier et maintenant, je vais me reposer.

\- Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps aux archives.

\- J'ai une mission chez les Hyuggas, je voulais vérifier ce qu'on avait sur eux en particulier les plans de leur demeure.

\- Tu es trop perfectionniste par moment… »

Heureusement sinon il n'aurait pas fait long feu dans la racine.

« …Demain, tu as une mission de longue durée à Suna no Kuni.

\- Combien de temps ? »

Cela ne l'arrangeait pas. Il préférait rester sur place pour continuer ses investigations.

« C'est indéterminé. Tu es à la disposition du Kazekage. Je pense que Tsunade veut t'éloigner de moi mais cela ne changera en rien mes plans.

\- Elle se prive en même temps du soutien de Candy, c'est idiot.

\- C'est pour cela que je pense que tu ne resteras pas longtemps à l'extérieur. Ce n'est pas le moment pour mettre en colère Tsunade sinon je t'aurais demandé d'éliminer proprement ton coéquipier. Il pourrait se révéler gênant au moment venu.

\- Danzou sama, ceci ne sera pas évident à mettre en place même pour moi.

\- Tu trouveras une solution, un point faible. Je compte sur toi. »

Et Danzou retourna à ses occupations.

Sasuke soupira, il l'avait échappé belle et il préférait avoir fini ses investigations avant d'être obligé d'assassiner un ninja de Konoha. Pour l'instant, il s'en était sorti sans tuer aucun des siens. Il avait évidemment enregistré la conversation ce qui pourrait constituer une preuve supplémentaire contre Danzou.

Demain, il partirait pour Suna pour un temps indéterminé ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Il développa les photos des dossiers qu'il avait emprunté. Il aurait aimé en prendre plus pour pouvoir les lire durant son voyage mais il devait se contenir pour rester en vie. Sasuke savait très bien que la racine ne serait pas clémente avec lui si Danzou venait à découvrir ce qu'il mijotait.

Il décida de dormir car Nuit d'été avait pour habitude de sortir le soir avant de partir en longue mission.

Quelques heures plus tard :

Candy observait patiemment sa cible de son poste d'observation aux côtés de Nuit d'été. Il attendait le moment propice pour sauter sur les deux gardes de l'entrée du domaine des Hyuggas. Ils avaient leurs Byakugans activés mais ils ne voyaient pas les deux Anbus prêt à les assommer au moindre relâchement de leur part. Candy et Nuit d'été avaient passés toute une journée à perfectionner un justu d'invisibilité ultime en combinant plusieurs de leurs techniques.

C'était le moment.

Sans un bruit, ils tombèrent sur l'ennemi les mettant KO d'un bon coup sur la nuque.

Ils pénétrèrent silencieusement dans le domaine. Candy connaissait la propriété par cœur grâce à Hinata et Néji. Il guidait donc Nuit d'été qui le suivait aveuglément. Ses mouvements étaient calqués sur les siens. Ils glissaient telles des ombres paisibles dans cette pénombre voilé par un clair de lune diaphane.

Candy appréciait de plus en plus Nuit d'été car ils avaient très vite réussi à être efficaces et coordonnés. Ils ne se gênaient jamais, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre et étant de puissance égale, ils pouvaient se donner à fond sans craindre que l'autre ne suive pas la cadence. Leurs mouvements étaient fluides, se complétaient et était parfaitement agencés. Et en plus, ils s'entendaient à merveille sur de nombreux points.

Candy était donc enchanté de sa collaboration avec un Anbu de la racine surtout que la présence de Nuit d'été lui était agréable.

Ils étaient arrivés au bureau de Hiashi sama.

Candy se déporta pour laisser Nuit d'été analyser la situation. Il connaissait mieux les pièges que lui et il les détectait plus vite.

Il ouvrit la porte, il n'y avait rien à craindre, les Hyuggas étaient trop confiants.

Ils récupérèrent le parchemin qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Ils repartirent dans le sens inverse aussi discrètement qu'une douce brise.

Enfin arrivé dans la rue, ils prirent la direction du bureau de l'Hokage pour lui remettre le précieux document.

Elle les remercia en les congédiant.

« Tu rentres chez toi, demanda Nuit d'été.

\- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire à cette heure-ci à part pioncer ? C'est une heure du matin. Tu ferais mieux de faire pareil ! »

« Gamin ! Sois moins agressif alors qu'il est sympathique avec toi ! Il essaie de te rencarder ! Pense à ses jolies fesses !

\- Kyubbi t'es incorrigible. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu as vu mais depuis tu es tout émoustillé !

\- Un corps de rêve, dit le démon d'un air rêveur. Il vaut vraiment le coup.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, sale renard ? »

Kyubbi ricana de nouveau mystérieusement. Naruto se dit que quelque chose d'important lui échappait.

« Eh ! Tu m'écoutes un peu.

\- Excuse-moi, je suis fatigué.

\- Je t'aurais bien proposé de faire un peu la fête ensemble puisqu'on part en mission de longue durée demain. »

« Accepte, accepte, accepte !

\- Je suis crevé, Kyubbi.

\- Je peux arranger cet état de fait. Pense à ta carrière un peu, ce ne serait pas l'occasion idéale pour en apprendre plus sur la racine. »

Kyubbi trouvait toujours les bons arguments. Il avait malheureusement raison.

Nuit d'été posa son bras sur ses épaules en se collant un tout petit peu à lui avant lui de susurrer à son oreille de sa voix si grave et si sensuelle :

« Allez, viens ! »

Le cœur de Candy ne fit qu'un tour tandis qu'il frissonnait de tout son être. Cet homme lui faisait vraiment trop d'effets.

Nuit d'été attendait sagement la réponse de Candy, se mordant les lèvres en ayant senti sa réponse corporelle à sa provocation sensuelle. Candy était trop réceptif à son charme naturel mais c'était quelqu'un d'intègre, il ne lui sauterait pas dessus au dépourvu. C'était pour cette raison qu'il se permettait de jouer de son attirance avec lui pour le tenter. En temps normal, Sasuke avait peur de l'effet ravageur qu'il engendrait parfois simplement par sa présence alors qu'il n'attendait particulièrement rien de personne. Il se surprenait même à apprécier cet état de fait avec Candy car il savait qu'il pouvait allumer occasionnellement innocemment cet homme sans craindre aucune retombée.

« Pourquoi pas, répondit Candy d'un air peu sûr. On va où ?

\- Je connais un bar un peu branché, cela te dit ?

\- C'est quel genre d'endroit ?

\- Je ne t'entraîne pas dans la débauche, c'est plus comment dire un club privé….Rien d'excentrique ! Il y a de bonnes bières, une ambiance sympathique et une piste de danse qui vaut le coup. Henge ! »

Sasuke se transforma en un jeune homme plutôt banal. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire harceler par une horde de groupies. Candy fit de même. Sasuke le dévisagea. Cheveux noirs courts, yeux verts, un ou deux percings. Il portait une chemise blanche sur un jean. C'était un bon choix.

Les deux jeunes hommes se présentèrent à l'entrée du bar. Nuit d'été montra une carte en souriant au gorille vérifiant les arrivants.

Naruto entra dans le bar à la suite de Nuit d'été, il s'attendait à tout. Naruto aimait bien faire la fête en boîte de temps à autre avec ses amis mais il n'était pas vraiment féru des services de nuit. Il apprécia l'endroit rapidement toutefois. C'était parfait pour une fin de soirée entre collègues.

Des fauteuils confortables en cuir noir s'affaissaient sous le poids des clients affichant un air détendu. La plupart des personnes discutaient, fumaient quelque peu et souriaient. Plusieurs serveurs jonglaient entre les tables au rythme de la musique qui bien que tonique n'était ni insupportable ni forte.

La piste avait été établie bien à l'écart des tables où se dandinaient quelques beaux spécimens. Naruto en entendant quelques commentaires de son cher renard préféra détourner son regard vers Nuit d'été. Grossière erreur.

Nuit d'été n'avait pas fait d'effort pour rendre son henge particulièrement beau, il était même quelconque mais son aura de séduction ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle comme s'il ne pouvait s'en débarrasser. Les personnes se retournaient facilement à son approche avec une étrange lueur de désir dans leurs yeux embués par l'alcool que Naruto trouvait quelque peu glauque sous le faible éclairage. Il sentit que Nuit d'été était mal à l'aise face à ce genre de réactions et il pressa le pas pour leur trouver une table à l'écart. Naruto était presque peiné pour son collègue, ce ne devait pas être évident tous les jours d'avoir ce genre d'effet sur les gens alentour même si cela pourrait se révéler un formidable atout en mission.

Un serveur s'empressa de prendre leur commande de deux bières avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Nuit d'été engagea la conversation :

« Je viens de temps en temps ici, c'est plutôt agréable quand on veut juste boire un verre. »

Kyubbi se lamenta intérieurement que Nuit d'été ait mis les points sur les « i ». Il s'attendait à quelque chose de bien plus excitant qu'une bonne bière. Naruto, joueur, avait envie d'embêter son démon.

« Vu ta réputation, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus osé de ta part.

\- Bien joué, petit ! »

Kyubbi avait l'air d'y croire.

« Je n'oserais jamais t'emmener là-dedans, répondit Nuit d'été.

\- C'est désespérant !

\- Tant mieux !

\- Demain, on part pour Suna, râla Nuit d'été.

\- Comment es-tu au courant ?

\- C'est Danzou qui me l'a dit.

\- Tsunade aurait pu nous en parler tout à l'heure. En plus, je n'aime pas vraiment aller à Suna. Il y fait chaud, le sable me brûle la peau et il s'insinue partout dans mes vêtements.

\- Gaara chan, s'extasia Kyubbi. »

Naruto sourit, Kyubbi avait toute son attention détourné vers son ancien amant : Gaara. Le démon allait certainement se repasser en boucle leurs ébats épiques pendant un bon moment. Naruto sentait que la cage de son animal de compagnie préféré allait être baveuse le lendemain.

« Je n'aime pas non plus les conditions climatiques de cette région. Le soleil y est aveuglant, je préfère les endroits obscurs.

\- De toute façon, on ne peut y échapper. Sais-tu en quoi elle consiste ?

\- Pas du tout, je sais simplement qu'elle dure.

\- Oh, non, râla Naruto.

\- Ce n'est pas ton genre de râler juste pour la météo. »

Nuit d'été était vraiment trop perspicace même à une heure du matin.

« Un ancien amant un peu beaucoup collant et désespérément amoureux.

\- Je vois. Tu n'as qu'à lui faire une belle crasse monumentale et ne t'inquiète pas, il te laissera tranquille. »

« Tu n'as qu'à lui faire une crasse monumentale et il t'oubliera, conseilla Sasuke à Candy. »

Dans son for intérieur, il se dit que cette technique fonctionnait dans 99% des cas. Il s'était lui-même récolté le 1% d'échec en essayant de tuer plusieurs fois Naruto et en le trahissant plus d'une fois mais ce maudit crétin blond n'avait jamais abandonné l'idée de le faire revenir jusqu'à sa dernière crasse assez rédhibitoire : sa propre mort. Enfin, il pouvait se reposer en paix.

« C'est hors de question ! Il ne me le pardonnera jamais.

\- C'est justement le but de la manœuvre. Et crois-en mon expérience personnelle, vas-y à fond ! Ne te laisse pas bercer par tes sentiments envers lui, il en va de la préservation de ton espace vital.

\- Je dirais plutôt intime même.

\- Raison de plus. »

Sasuke ne comprenait pas comment Candy n'arrivait pas à se faire respecter. Il baissait légèrement dans son estime mais il se remémora une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Ce n'était pas évident de rembarrer efficacement quelqu'un d'amoureux. Il revenait forcement à la charge au moment où on s'y attend le moins parce que, mine de rien, l'amoureux transi connaissait tout les points faibles de sa cible.

« …Je t'aiderai, annonça Sasuke. »

Devant l'air suspicieux de Candy, il s'empressa d'ajouter en pensant clairement à ses anciens coéquipiers.

« Par pure camaraderie, je sais ce que c'est d'être poursuivi inlassablement. C'est plutôt lourd à force…

\- Vos bières, messieurs. Ceci est pour vous de la part de la jeune femme à votre droite, là bas. »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

Candy en profita pour attraper le mot destiné à Sasuke.

Sasuke baissa le regard pour apercevoir Candy rougir fortement de gêne. Candy accrocha alors le regard de Sasuke.

Sasuke se laissa subjugué par les yeux de Candy qui brillait d'une certaine détermination teintée de compassion. Ses yeux bleus, non verts, lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un. Candy lui sourit doucement en attrapant délicatement sa main gauche. C'était la première fois que leurs peaux entraient en contact direct. Sasuke frissonna en sentant leurs doigts s'entremêler avec douceur, lentement dans une caresse voluptueuse. Il déglutit difficilement en sentant une douce chaleur l'envahir remontant le long de son bras jusqu'à son coeur. Il paniqua en son for intérieur, il savait très bien ce que cela signifiait, non, pas lui. Sa main se crispa malgré lui.

Candy lança un regard noir à la demoiselle présomptueuse qui abandonna ses prérogatives à l'instant.

Candy retira ses doigts dans la foulée, apparemment lui aussi un peu désappointé. Il l'avait ressenti lui aussi. Sasuke jura en son for intérieur.

« Tu es tranquille pour ce soir. C'est pour cela que tu voulais être accompagné ?

\- Entre autre…j'apprécie plutôt ta compagnie à vrai dire… »

Sasuke était encore chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son don maternel se réveillait à nouveau, il croyait l'avoir perdu lors du massacre lorsqu'Itachi le lui avait scellé. En plus, il lui annonçait sans aucun doute possible que Candy possédait lui aussi ce don et qu'il était l'une des personnes idéales pour partager sa vie. Il voulait oublier et Candy devait oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Il attrapa à la volée un serveur :

« Deux whisky, s'il vous plaît !

\- Mais demande mon avis, avant ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin vers dix heures :

Naruto se réveilla douloureusement, les yeux le picotant méchamment et la tête le lançant. Il s'était pris une bonne cuite. Plus jamais, il ne ferait ce genre de concours avec Nuit d'été. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de s'enfiler verre après verre ? Heureusement, Kyubbi veillait au grain et l'avait ramené au bercail.

Enfin, pas vraiment au bercail. L'odeur ne lui disait rien de connu, il ouvrit lentement les yeux s'attendant à tout. Rien de connu.

« Chambre d'hôtel ! »

La voix de Kyubbi qui résonne dans votre tête à votre réveil carabiné n'est pas pour être des plus agréable.

Récapitulons, il s'était laissé entraîné par Nuit d'été dans un bar respectable, ils avaient discutés puis il ne sait plus comment il s'était bêtement défié pour savoir lequel des deux tenait mieux l'alcool. Apparemment, ce devait être Nuit d'été. Naruto espérait n'avoir rien révélé d'intéressant à son homologue.

Il bougea doucement pour se lever mais il n'alla pas très loin dans sa tentative par surprise. Deux bras l'enserraient mollement et il sentait vaguement quelqu'un dans son dos. Il se retourna lentement. C'était Nuit d'été et il dormait comme un bienheureux.

« Kyubbi, non pas çà !

\- Et malheureusement, non. Il ne s'est rien passé, bougonna le démon. Et pourtant, j'avais le contrôle de ton corps.

\- Heu ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- J'ai tout essayé.

\- Non, t'as pas fait cela ! Il doit se douter de quelque chose !

\- Pour qui tu me prends gamin ? Bien sûr que non, je ne l'ai pas dragué à ton insu. Il nous a gentiment raccompagné à l'hôtel. Il était crevé et il a dormi avec toi. C'est tout, fin de l'histoire.

\- Est-ce que j'ai parlé un peu trop ?

\- Non. Tu n'as rien révélé d'intéressant.

\- C'est quelle heure ?

\- Je ne suis pas ton horloge interne ! »

Naruto se releva prudemment. Il passa par la salle de bain. Il avait gardé sa transformation grâce à Kyubbi. La luminosité était importante, il devait être tard.

Il appela la réception pour demander l'heure.

10 heures et quart. Ce qui voulait dire que…

« T'as un quart d'heure pour te présenter devant la vieille avec ton coéquipier. Bouge-toi ! »

Candy réveilla alors Nuit d'été qui sursauta en le voyant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien de grave. Dans moins d'un quart d'heure, on se fait massacrer par l'Hokage si on n'arrive pas à l'heure. Allez, grouille-toi ! »

Ils enfilèrent leur tenue d'anbu le plus rapidement possible. Ils piquèrent une ou deux tartines à un vieux couple dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel, partirent sans payer l'addition et se dirigèrent vers la tour de l'Hokage.

Ils étaient loin mais ils arrivèrent à temps, essoufflés mais parfaitement à l'heure.

Ils hésitèrent avant d'entrer car ils étaient à bout de souffle. Tsunade n'appréciait vraiment pas les retards alors Candy ouvrit la porte.

Tsunade leva les yeux de sa paperasse en voyant les deux Anbus entrer. Elle avait une mine sceptique en regardant leurs accoutrements et en entendant leurs respirations saccadées. Nuit d'été réajusta le plus discrètement possible son uniforme tandis que Candy tentait de se retenir d'éclater de rire devant le nez de Tsunade qui se froissait de plus en plus. Elle jetait un regard particulièrement noir à son anbu attitré.

« Je peux savoir d'où vous venez ?

\- D'un hôtel, c'était quoi déjà son nom, Candy ?

\- Je ne sais plus. »

Nuit d'été venait de lui faire passer l'envie de rire. Tsunade désapprouvait apparemment fortement et elle commençait à se faire des idées. Sans masque, Naruto lui aurait déjà hurlé qu'il ne s'était rien passé à cette vieille aux pensées lubriques.

Nuit d'été s'affala dans un fauteuil en se tenant la tête entre les mains et en maugréant un : « je ne tiens pas si bien que cela l'alcool… » qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

Tsunade commençait à se mordiller les lèvres, signe qu'elle enrageait en elle-même.

« On a quand même réussi à arriver à l'heure et nous sommes vraiment impatient de connaître notre ordre de mission, essaya de rattraper Candy.

\- Je ne tolèrerai pas un tel comportement de votre part à l'avenir ! Vous êtes l'élite anbu à ce que je sache !

\- On est à l'heure et à peu près debout, tenta Candy.

\- Je n'en ai rien à cirer ! Vous devez être constamment frais et disponible en cas d'attaque du village. Vous êtes des Capitaines, nom d'une pipe ! Vous devez montrer l'exemple aux nouvelles recrues, bande de dépravés alcooliques. »

Nuit d'été se recroquevilla sur lui-même tandis que Candy se mettait les mains sur les oreilles. Quand elle disait des mots comme pipe, dépravé, on savait exactement à quoi elle pensait.

« Tsunade Hime, sauf votre respect, commença Nuit d'été, est-ce que vous pourriez éviter de nous crier dessus parce qu'on a mal à la tête ?

\- Mais en plus, vous vous foutez de moi !

\- Je vous ai appelé Hime… »

Candy empêcha Nuit d'été de poursuivre sa phrase en lui écrasant le pied pas aussi discrètement qu'il le voulait. Les facultés intellectuelles et le flair de Nuit d'été semblaient nettement diminué par rapport à l'ordinaire. Il lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Tais-toi, écrase et subit… »

Changement de POV :

« …subit…et laisse-moi faire. »

Sasuke se prit de nouveau la tête entre les mains. Depuis que Candy l'avait réveillé dans cette chambre d'hôtel, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux. Il avait eu une mauvaise idée. Il s'était entraîné à résister aux effets de l'alcool mais la fatigue l'empêchait de correctement récupérer. Il avait oublié à quel point la voix de Tsunade pouvait se révéler aiguë voire stridente. Son débit commençait à faiblir au plus grand bonheur de Sasuke.

Une voix grave le sauva.

« Ecoute, Tsunade, je crois que tu es quand même mal placée pour nous faire une leçon sur l'abus d'alcool. »

Nuit d'été ferma les yeux s'attendant au pire.

« Candy, je crois que tu n'as pas suffisamment traversé cette fenêtre dans ta vie malgré tout.

\- Tu es en colère parce que tu crois qu'on a couché ensemble et ce n'est pas vrai. »

Nuit d'été soupira discrètement de réconfort.

« Bon, on peut avoir notre mission, s'impatienta Candy. »

Tsunade lui lança un regard noir avant de se racler la gorge.

« Pour faire bref, tes compétences ont été réquisitionné par le Kazekage en personne.

\- Mais Tsunade, il ne faut pas céder à son chantage affectif ! »

Nuit d'été accola subitement dans sa tête quelques mots de la veille : sable qui s'insinue partout dans les vêtements, amant collant et désespéramment amoureux.

« Heu…Candy, tu ne parlais quand même pas du Kazekage hier ? »

Tsunade noircit encore son regard.

« Nuit d'été, tu es vraiment perspicace mais defois, tu devrais garder tes conclusions pour toi-même.

\- Candy, je crois qu'on aura une petite discussion en privé avant que tu ne partes en mission.

\- Cette mission est-elle vraiment nécessaire ? On a besoin de nous pour assurer la sécurité de Konoha, c'est notre travail après tout et rien ne justifie mon assignation même provisoire à Suna.

\- Candy, d'habitude tu ne contredis pas mes ordres. La nuit a l'air d'avoir été courte.

\- Oui, Tsunade sama. Je vous fait toutes mes excuses, je n'aurais jamais du être aussi familier avec vous. »

Maintenant qu'il le disait, Nuit d'été remarqua cette familiarité entre Tsunade et Candy. Ce n'était pas la même qu'entre lui et Danzou. Il y avait vraiment un lien affectif, ce serait une bonne piste pour découvrir qui il était vraiment.

« Très bien. Vous êtes tous les deux requis pour vos compétences. Le Kazekage ne profite pas d'avoir une excuse pour t'avoir sous la main. Je ne t'aurais jamais envoyé s'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de toi. »

Elle jeta brièvement un regard vers Nuit d'été.

« Gaara sama t'expliquera ce qu'il attend de toi sur place.

\- Apparemment, je suis de trop sur cette mission », déclara Nuit d'été.

Il espérait échapper à Suna mais Tsunade le remit à sa place.

« Non, Candy a besoin d'un coéquipier pour assurer ses arrières. Et je ne vois malheureusement que vous pour assurer ce rôle.

\- Il ne me demande quand même pas cela. Vous auriez du m'envoyer en ninja régulier…

\- Je n'avais pas de coéquipier à te proposer dans ces conditions. Et puis, je suis sûr que tu arriveras à garder ton identité secrète. »

Candy mit ses mains sur ses hanches, son buste légèrement en arrière et il rentra son menton. Il grommelait quelque chose dans sa barbe en gardant cette posture quelques instants. Cette position rappelait beaucoup trop à Sasuke un certain crétin blond. Non, Candy n'était pas Naruto, c'était impossible que cette tête brûlée ait acquis assez de maturité pour être nommé Capitaine.

« Maintenant, allez-vous préparer en conséquence ! Candy, tu restes un petit peu. »

Nuit d'été s'apprêta à partir avant de se rappeler qu'il devait lui donner rendez-vous pour le départ.

« On se retrouve à la sortie Nord à quatorze heures. »

Changement de POV :

Candy regarda Nuit d'été partir. Il enleva son masque avant de s'asseoir sur un siège. Tsunade avait croisé ses mains devant elle en le regardant méchamment.

« Naruto, tu devrais faire un peu plus attention avec Nuit d'été. Ce n'est pas un coéquipier ordinaire. C'est pour l'instant ton allié mais à la moindre occasion, il te fera un sale coup comme cette nuit.

\- Tsunade, je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé. On a juste un peu trop bu.

\- Cela peut excuser ton comportement de ce matin mais n'oublie jamais que Nuit d'été cherche à tout prix à connaître ton identité. J'avais un peu trop l'impression d'avoir un Uzumaki surexcité devant moi.

\- De toute manière, il est au courant pour ma liaison avec Gaara ce qui pourrait expliquer que j'ai perdu mon calme. C'est des circonstances exceptionnelles. Et puis, je crois qu'il n'avait pas la pleine possession de tous ses moyens lui non plus.

\- Naruto, il jouait certainement la comédie. Il a plus d'expérience que toi et il est facile de faire croire à quelqu'un qu'on boit autant que lui alors que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- J'ai confiance en Nuit d'été même si cela peut te paraître puéril.

\- Je croyais que tu avais perdu un peu de ta naïveté en devenant Capitaine et avec la mort de Sasuke. Je te conseille de te méfier fortement de lui.

\- Je sais qu'il fait parti de la racine, je ne l'oublie pas, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Oui, je sais que tu es conscient de tout cela. Ce n'est pas ceci qui m'inquiète.

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais senti aussi proche de l'un de tes coéquipiers même si tu connaissais la plupart depuis des années.

\- Nuit d'été est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, c'est tout. Je pourrais me lâcher complètement avec lui, je sais qu'il me suivra et même qu'il m'épaulera. On est du même gabarit et on se complète, c'est assez extraordinaire.

\- Je sais ce que c'est. Je me rappelle du temps où mon équipe était complète. On était les Sannins, les ninjas les plus puissants de Konoha. Je suis la dernière en vie, je les ai perdu et c'est très dur. Me battre contre Orochimaru au départ était difficile, ce qui m'a aidé c'est qu'on avait des divergences de point de vue assez conséquent pour justifier nos affrontements.

\- Tu vas encore me parler de Sasuke, râla Naruto.

\- Non. Nuit d'été est ton ennemi même si tu l'apprécies, c'est le message que j'essaie de te faire passer. Respecte-le mais c'est tout car si jamais tu dois te battre contre lui, tes sentiments ou tes émotions ne doivent en aucun cas te gêner.

\- Je sais tout cela, Tsunade. Tu me connais, je ne peux me fermer à ce que je ressens. Je ne suis pas une machine à tuer grâce à cela et je préfère me battre avec mes sentiments intacts. Je suis un être humain.

\- Tu vas finir par me convaincre, va-t-en, sale corrupteur ! »

Naruto ria :

« J'apprécie le conseil. Je sais que tu te fais du souci pour moi.

\- Quand je vous ai vu arriver dans cet état, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Pourtant mon innocence s'est évanoui quelque part dans la nature depuis un moment, ricana Naruto.

\- En fait, c'est parce que c'est Nuit d'été. Il me fait l'effet d'une bombe à retardement.

\- Explique-moi.

\- Danzou est un vieil homme qui n'a jamais été vraiment un ninja extraordinaire au combat même s'il est un leader incontestable. Imagine Nuit d'été à sa place. »

Naruto leva les yeux vers son crâne en mettant son menton dans sa main droite dans une expression boudeuse et réfléchi. C'était bon de se laisser aller.

Nuit d'été à la place de Danzou serait une catastrophe pour Tsunade évidemment. Il était puissant capable de la défier et de la battre. Il était charismatique, séduisant et expérimenté. Il était tout à fait recommandable pour le poste de Hokage.

« Je vois, on tient peut-être le Rokudaïme.

\- S'il n'avait pas les mêmes convictions que Danzou, je l'aurais proposé même avant toi à cause de son âge.

\- Je comprends tout à fait. Il faut que je le sonde sur ce terrain, je n'y avais pas pensé. Il a peut-être des ambitions personnelles.

\- Il est fidèle à son chef. Si Danzou devient Hokage, il prend la tête de la racine. Il n'a aucune raison de se retourner contre son supérieur. Il ne peut qu'y perdre ses avantages. Non, c'est idiot.

\- J'ai compris. Je vais me méfier de lui un peu plus. Tu as raison, c'est vrai que je n'ai vu en lui qu'un coéquipier d'une faction hostile.

\- La situation est complexe et délicate pour Konoha. Je veux à tout prix éviter une guerre civile. Ce n'est pas la mort de Danzou et de Nuit d'été qui règlera le problème au contraire il sera aggravé. Il faut dissoudre la racine.

\- Je suis d'accord mais pour l'instant, on n'a rien sur eux de vraiment compromettant à part une ou deux histoires louches de pots de vin.

\- Gaara a une piste.

\- D'accord, je vois. Intéressant.

\- Il pourrait porter plainte au nom de Suna mais ce serait contre Konoha toute entière. »

Naruto soupira fortement. Ce n'était vraiment pas évident. Danzou prévoyait tout.

« Heureusement qu'il est notre allié sinon on aurait de nouveau été en guerre.

\- Ce qui m'énerve avec la racine, c'est qu'on ne peut pas les dissoudre ou les menacer sans mettre tout le pays du feu en danger.

\- Il faut que cela reste interne et en aucun cas public, je suis d'accord.

\- C'est vraiment un casse-tête, j'ai relu plusieurs fois les lois, il faudrait qu'il est transgressé ton autorité et il ne l'a jamais fait.

\- Danzou connaît parfaitement les lois et il ne les contourne jamais.

\- Autre chose à rajouter ?

\- Non. Je vais me préparer. »

Changement de POV :

Nuit d'été retournait à ses quartiers, sa tête était vaporeuse et il se laissait guider par ses pas.

Il croisa Inuzuka Kiba.

Il ne s'était plus croisé depuis l'examen chuunin. Il avait pas mal grandi ainsi qu'Akamaru. Il arborait un ton fier et une carrure d'athlète. Sasuke se souvenait d'un frimeur qui s'était fait rétamé comme il le fallait par Naruto.

Il n'était vraiment pas intéressant à part le fait qu'il possédait un excellent odorat.

Par chance, l'adolescence avait modifié son odeur corporelle.

Cela lui faisait étrange de revoir un genin de sa promotion. Et en son for intérieur, il craignait de rencontrer un certain amateur de ramen. Naruto le reconnaîtrait à coup sûr.

Il accéléra le pas pour pénétrer le plus vite possible dans la racine.

Manque de chance, Danzou l'attendait de pied ferme.

« Où étais-tu ?

\- Chez l'Hokage, je prenais mon ordre de mission.

\- Je voulais te parler avant que tu ne partes.

\- On a un peu de temps, je pars à 14 heures.

\- On va dans mon bureau. »

Nuit d'été le suivit avec nonchalance. Il n'avait pas envie d'entreprendre une grande discussion.

Ils étaient dans le bureau :

« D'après mes espions postés à Suna, le Kazekage aurait découvert l'une de mes manœuvres visant à déstabiliser l'alliance entre Suna et Konoha. Tu sais que je suis fortement opposé aux missions communes, aux échanges de ninjas entre nos deux pays, etc…

\- Oui, ils cherchent certainement à découvrir les secrets des techniques ancestrales de Konoha.

\- Justement. D'ailleurs, je suis tout à fait contre le mariage entre Nara Shikamaru et No Subaku Témari. Nous allons perdre un grand stratège, héritier d'une famille influente qui plus est. Il est temps que cela cesse.

\- Si je comprends bien, je dois créer un incident diplomatique.

\- Ce ne sera pas forcement nécessaire. Je préfère que mes actions restent plutôt discrètes. J'ai essayé de faire destituer Gaara. Les nobles de Suna sont facilement achetables, ils sont généralement muets comme des tombes et ils ont de l'influence. Gaara est devenu trop populaire à cause de Naruto. Ma priorité pour l'instant est d'éviter le mariage Nara.

\- Et comment vais-je pouvoir briser les cœurs ?

\- Par la raison… »

Danzou lui tendit une poudre.

« Grâce à Candy, je pense que tu auras accès à la table du Kazekage ainsi qu'au verre de sa chère sœur.

\- Si Gaara apprend que l'on a rendu sa sœur stérile, il va rentrer dans une colère folle.

\- Evidemment si tout cela pouvait tomber sur le dos de Candy, ce serait merveilleux. Plus d'alliance et un gêneur de moins.

\- Je comprends. Shikamaru ne peut épouser une femme stérile mais il faut qu'elle s'en rende compte avant le mariage.

\- Cette poudre a des effets secondaires caractéristiques, les médecins sauront immédiatement de quoi il s'agit.

\- Gaara aime Candy, là est tout le problème.

\- Tsunade est opposée elle aussi au fait que Shikamaru quitte Konoha mais contrairement à moi, elle l'a fait savoir. Et qui mieux que Candy pourrait tromper Gaara ?

\- Moi. Je n'ai pas de couverture, je vais me faire accuser obligatoirement. C'est stupide comme idée.

\- Les effets ne sont pas immédiats. Personne ne te soupçonnera. Je compte sur toi. »

Danzou sourit en lui refermant la main sur le sachet de poudre.

« Je sais que tu es contre ce genre de méthodes, Nuit d'été, mais je ne veux pas être obligé de tuer Témari. »

Nuit d'été prit congé et se rendit dans son appartement.

Ce fut dans la solitude de sa chambre qu'il regarda affolé le petit sachet. Il ne voulait causer de tort à Témari, aucune femme ne méritait une telle déception. Il n'avait pas assez avancé dans ses recherches pour se permettre de décevoir Danzou. Il détestait cette situation et il espérait vraiment que Candy soit vraiment un ninja à la hauteur de sa réputation et qu'il arrêterait son geste.

Il avait enregistré la conversation, ne serait-ce déjà pas suffisant pour inculper la racine. Non, ce n'était pas suffisant, ce n'était qu'une bande enregistrée, Danzou pouvait nier et le témoignage de Sasuke, un déserteur, ne serait jamais pris en compte.

Il fit ses affaires dans la mauvaise humeur.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas que cela se produise.

Heureusement, le véritable Nuit d'été détestait lui-même ce genre de situation.


	6. Chapter 6

Il fallait généralement trois jours pour atteindre Suna.

Ils avaient parcouru le plus gros du chemin en silence en un jour.

Nuit d'été était rapide pour la plus grande joie de Candy qui ne se privait pas d'utiliser ses mouvements instantanés. Ils étaient concentrés sur leurs mouvements malgré la fatigue qui commençait à se faire sentir. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché, c'était pile le bon moment pour s'arrêter et monter le campement. C'était à Nuit d'été d'en décider.

Candy vit que son supérieur cherchait un endroit intéressant à sa façon qu'il avait de tourner la tête de droite à gauche.

Nuit d'été stoppa sa course soudainement. Une jolie clairière attendait leur tente.

Ils rejoignirent le sol ferme et ils commencèrent à s'occuper des différentes taches inhérentes à un bivouac.

Candy alla chercher du bois pendant que son coéquipier montait leur refuge pour la nuit. Nuit d'été s'était vite aperçu qu'il était préférable que ce soit lui qui se charge de cette tâche ô combien délicate pour Candy. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer dormir à la belle étoile ou dans une tente à moitié enroulée ou d'être trempé et grelottant de froid à son réveil. Candy n'était jamais gêné par les conditions météo étant un vrai radiateur sur patte grâce à Kyubbi.

Pourtant Naruto avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour apprivoiser la tente sans succès, il avait lu les manuels à fond, s'était entraîné mais à la fin d'une journée harassante de course effrénée, il oubliait les élémentaires comme les piquets, la double protection, etc… Et les conséquences inexistantes pour sa santé en cas d'oubli ne le motivait pas vraiment. Seuls ses coéquipiers en faisaient les frais au moins une fois dans leur vie.

Tsunade avait refusé de les équiper de tente qui se dépliait toute seule malgré sa demande insistante. Pas de budget.

Candy grâce à son affinité vent découpa une joli branche pour en faire quelques bûches avant de ramasser quelques branches sèches.

Il revint au campement. Nuit d'été n'était plus là. Il était certainement aller chercher de l'eau.

Il s'occupa du feu avec entrain. Il n'avait malheureusement pas d'affinité Katon contrairement à Nuit d'été qui se moquait de temps en temps de lui avec son briquet ridicule.

En tout cas, il ne passait pas des heures à l'éteindre en cas de besoin grâce au Suiton.

Il souffla sur les flammèches naissantes pour que le feu prenne mieux.

Il entendit un léger bruit comme un froissement. C'était Nuit d'été, son approche pouvait être très discrète mais il signalait toujours sa présence à Candy pour ne pas le prendre au dépourvu.

Nuit d'été mit une casserole sur le feu puis s'assit en tendant les mains vers l'âtre pour se réchauffer un peu.

Candy se mit en tailleur en attendant que l'eau bout. Il avait faim et il éprouvait une bonne fatigue du à leur exploit physique. Il ne se sentait généralement jamais éreinté en mission avec ses coéquipiers qu'il trouvait traînards.

Nuit d'été et Candy ne s'étaient pas donnés à fond non plus, ils voyageaient simplement à un rythme soutenu mais pas infernal.

Aucun des deux n'avouerait qu'il était crevé mais on pouvait le sentir dans le relâchement de leurs muscles.

Le moment fatal arriva, l'eau se mit à bouillir.

Nuit d'été prit alors les devants :

« C'est toi qui mets la soupe en poudre. »

Candy tourna alors la tête vers son supérieur. Il se sentait si bien dans la langueur de ses muscles crasseux.

« Non, c'est ton tour.

\- Candy, je suis ton supérieur et quand je te donne un ordre, tu te dois de l'exécuter !

\- Tu profites de ton statut, tu n'as pas honte !

\- C'est toi qui a faim… »

Le ventre de Nuit d'été produisit un joli gargouillis au dépend de son propriétaire. Candy exultait la victoire.

«…ce n'est pas vrai. »

Nuit d'été attrapa nonchalamment son sac pour sortir le sachet de soupe.

« Je nous sert mais en contrepartie tu fais la vaisselle.

\- On pourrait faire le contraire, réclama Candy.

\- Non, je me suis chargé de la soupe. »

Candy ne répliqua pas. Il savait que Nuit d'été savait très bien négocier. Il ne lâchait pas facilement le morceau.

De toute manière, la vaisselle était toujours un moment sympathique avec un démon à neuf queues rotatives. Il entendit un grognement intérieur.

Quand Tsunade pensait avoir eu comme bonne idée pour le punir que de nettoyer les couverts de la cantine de l'académie ninja, elle s'était reçue une tonne de réclamations comme quoi les parents refusaient que leurs enfants mangent dans des assiettes lavées par une queue de démon renard dans une piscine d'eau savonneuse.

C'était bon parfois d'être un pauvre gamin insouciant, on récoltait de fameux souvenirs.

« Au rythme où l'on va, on sera à Suna demain dans l'après-midi à moins qu'on fasse la grasse matinée.

\- Je préfère en finir le plus vite possible avec cette mission.

\- Es-tu aussi impatient de retrouver Gaara sama ? On n'est pas vraiment pressé.

\- Non, je préfère rentrer rapidement à Konoha. L'Akatsuki peut nous menacer d'un instant à l'autre surtout son chef.

\- Et tu penses être le seul de taille à pouvoir l'affronter ?

\- Il y a toi, aussi mais comme nous sommes tous les deux en déplacements, l'Akatsuki pourrait profiter de cette aubaine pour attaquer le village.

\- A ce que je sache, ils n'ont pas encore le nez dans nos fichiers anbus. Ils ne sont pas au courant que deux des Capitaines sont de sortie.

\- Tu es bien confiant. Avec l'Akatsuki, je m'attends à tout. Ils ont la plupart des Bijuus et ils sont prêts à les utiliser. »

Sasuke savait très bien que l'Akastuki avait perdu ses espions à Konoha car il les avait lui-même occis. De plus, grâce à Karin, il était au courant de leur progrès concernant le contrôle des Bijuus. C'était loin d'être totalement au point.

L'akatsuki, pour l'instant, ne pouvait pas faire grand mal à Konoha. Seulement, un jour ou l'autre, ils maîtriseront complètement les Bijuus et s'en serviront comme arme de dissuasion envers les autres pays en faisant de Konoha un exemple.

Sasuke, grâce à Karin, connaîtrait le moyen de contrôler les Bijuus, là n'était pas le problème.

C'était Madara.

Il ne pouvait le vaincre seul sans une tactique hautement élaborée et même ainsi, il doutait de sa réussite.

« Ils n'en sont pas encore à ce stade, Candy, d'après mes informateurs.

\- Ce ne sont pas ceux de Danzou. »

Sasuke se mordit les lèvres devant sa gaffe monumentale. Candy n'en loupait pas une. Il fallait rattraper le coup.

« J'ai mon propre réseau d'information. On regroupe nos sources avec Danzou.

\- Je vois… »

Candy ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu. Nuit d'été n'avait normalement pas d'ambition personnelle et là, il venait de dire clairement à Candy qu'il biaisait quelque peu son supérieur.

« …Donc l'Akatsuki nous attaquerait seulement pour récupérer Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Je pense qu'il préfèrerait le surprendre en mission. Il est plus facile à capturer ainsi surtout s'il agit sur un coup de tête.

\- Pour l'instant, il n'a pas été capturé.

\- Il a beaucoup trop de chance. On devrait le garder à Konoha pour le protéger.

\- Ce n'est pas son genre de rester tranquillement à un endroit donné.

\- Depuis que l'Uchiha est mort, il est devenu un peu plus raisonnable. Il a une raison de moins pour sortir des murailles de Konoha. Tsunade l'a mit toujours en première ligne, elle a pris d'énormes risques même si cela a été bénéfique, je ne le nie pas. Maintenant, les seuls membres restants sont d'un autre niveau. Je ne dénigre pas Naruto mais il n'est pas de taille à les affronter, c'est tout. On ne va pas leur servir Kyubbi sur un plateau en argent, non plus.

\- Il s'est toujours bien débrouillé.

\- Oui jusque là.

\- Que penses-tu de lui ? Tu as été contre sa nomination en tant qu'Hokage. »

Candy semblait bien aimé Naruto vu sa façon de le défendre. Un ami à lui, certainement. De toutes manières, Naruto avait beaucoup d'amis parmi les ninjas de sa promotion. Il n'était pas étonnant que Candy prenne son parti.

« J'ai été contre parce qu'il est beaucoup trop jeune pour occuper cette fonction. Il est encore un peu trop impulsif et borné. C'est un bon ninja, je ne remets pas en doute sa capacité à défendre Konoha. Il est courageux parfois téméraire ce qui pourrait un jour lui coûter la vie. Il n'est pas assez mâture, il fait encore un peu le pitre.

\- Et évidemment, il ne partage pas les mêmes idéaux que la racine.

\- Tu as raison. Evidemment, se faire prendre la place de Hokage par un gamin n'est pas vraiment réjouissant. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ce que Candy insinuait.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce poste si c'est ce que tu me demandes.

\- Pourtant, Tsunade t'aurait bien proposé si tu n'avais pas des idées opposées.

\- Au moins, elle a de l'estime pour moi. J'en suis ravi mais je préfère l'idéologie de Danzou.

\- Je ne te crois pas quand tu me dis que tu n'es jamais en désaccord avec lui. Je le suis avec Tsunade et très souvent. Pourtant, on a la même façon de voir les choses. Tu lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil.

\- Danzou n'est pas aussi laxiste que Tsunade. Je tiens à mon poste qui me satisfait amplement.

\- Tu ne le contredit vraiment jamais ? »

Sasuke attendait d'avoir une perche pour faire part de son désaccord vis-à-vis de sa mission visant à rendre stérile Témari.

« Très rarement, bougonna-t-il. »

Nuit d'été bougonnait. Naruto jubilait, il avait réussi à le faire râler envers son supérieur. Il avait vraiment envie de connaître leurs points de divergences.

« En quelles occasions ? »

Il se prit un regard noir. Il n'avait pas été très subtil, il le reconnaissait.

« On s'est disputés hier, avant le départ. »

Nuit d'été avait donc vu Danzou juste avant le départ. Il avait certainement une mission supplémentaire qui ne l'enthousiasmait pas. Ce n'était pas le genre de Nuit d'été de lui révéler une information de cette importance. Il le faisait exprès vu son ton de confidence.

Naruto décida de détendre l'atmosphère :

« Moi aussi, je me suis disputé avec Tsunade mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. »

Nuit d'été ricana avant de se mettre à servir la soupe.

Leurs ventres gargouillants n'attendaient que ce moment.

Nuit d'été prit la parole entre deux cuillerées.

« L'alliance avec Suna est solide, il ne faudrait pas que tu fasses d'erreur avec le Kazekage. Il y a des crasses dont on ne se remet pas… »

Naruto faillit s'étrangler avec sa soupe. S'il avait bien entendu et s'il déduisait encore comme il le fallait, Nuit d'été avait une mission visant à déstabiliser l'alliance mais en plus à lui mettre sur le dos toute la responsabilité. Danzou était tout à fait contre cette alliance.

« Evidemment, ce n'est pas le but réel de la manœuvre.

\- Je t'écoute attentivement.

\- Un ancien amant est toujours difficile à éconduire, fais attention à tes fesses.

\- Cela, je l'ai compris.

\- En plus, Gaara sama va être certainement très collant avec toi… »

Naruto rumina en son for intérieur contre Nuit d'été et contre lui-même. Pourquoi voyait-il des sous-entendus là où y en avait peut-être pas ? Nuit d'été se moquait de lui, il en était sûr.

« …Ecoute-moi bien, je ne me répéterais pas. C'est important pour toi. »

Oui, il n'avait pas rêvé. Nuit d'été l'informait indirectement de sa mission.

« Gaara sama va te poursuivre comme un acharné. Qui sait quelles idées pourraient donner à Gaara, le mariage de sa sœur aînée ? »

Qu'est-ce que Témari vient faire là-dedans ?

« Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir !

\- Enfin, voyons ! Gaara tient apparemment beaucoup à toi. Un mariage excite tout célibataire qui a en vu quelqu'un particulièrement quand c'est un ex qu'on n'aimerait pas lâcher à la concurrence. »

Ex qu'on n'aimerait pas lâcher à la concurrence, c'est noté….Il laissa l'idée l'imprégner pour essayer d'y voir clair. Nara Shikamaru devait épouser Témari donc c'est lui l'ex de Konoha que personne dans le village ne veut lâcher à Suna. Donc Nuit d'été veut annuler le mariage. Shikamaru et Témari sont inséparables alors il n'y avait qu'une solution pour pouvoir annuler leur union. La mort de Témari.

« C'est un petit radical comme comportement.

\- Oh, je n'irais pas jusque là. »

C'était plus subtil, évidemment. Candy se concentra. La guerre, c'était trop flagrant. Il ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

« Enfin, il vaut mieux que tu gères bien cette crise certaine de Gaara parce que je ne donne pas cher de ta peau quand il sera oncle. Des petits qui jouent dans son sable vont l'attendrir et lui faire commettre l'impensable pour te garder auprès de lui.

\- Heu…j'ai perdu le fil en cours de route. »

Nuit d'été maugréa dans sa barbe.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien pourtant j'essaie depuis tout à l'heure de te faire passer un message plutôt clair. Récapitulons, Gaara te veut pour lui tout seul mais il y a certainement quelqu'un à Konoha qui ne voudra jamais te laisser partir.

\- Oui, çà c'est clair.

\- C'est certainement une fille qui s'en fait certainement pour sa progéniture.

\- Heu…je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me reproduire pour l'instant et je ne vois toujours pas le lien avec Témari à part que c'est une fille.

\- Finis la phrase…Mais c'est normal, tu ne vas pas te marier prochainement. »

Candy se mit à réfléchir. Il se mit à la place de Shikamaru. Shikamaru lui avait déjà dit qu'il voulait une fille et un garçon avec Témari mais qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt d'être père aussi vite que Témari le désirait.

« J'ai toujours pas compris. Tu pourrais arrêter de tourner autour du pot et être un petit peu plus clair.

\- Et je te borde dans ta couchette, tant que t'y es. T'es nul.

\- C'est toi qui est nul, tu expliques vraiment mal. Sois plus clair ! »

Nuit d'été lui envoya une pomme rouge pourtant il savait qu'il n'aimait pas manger des fruits le soir. Il lui renvoya. Nuit d'été soupira.

« Justement en parlant du mariage Nara…

\- Oui.

\- Grâce à toi, nous aurons certainement une place à la table du Kazekage.

\- Ben oui.

\- Je serais vraiment heureux de féliciter Témari en personne et de lui présenter tous mes vœux de bonheur quand à son avenir maternel.

\- Ooooh, je vois.

\- On n'a jamais eu cette conversation débile.

\- Bien sûr que non, on n'est pas du genre à se raconter les potins de Suna.

\- Très bien, je vais me coucher. C'était une journée éprouvante.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, ce n'était pas évident.

\- Bonne nuit ! »

Candy soupira. Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

Il ne laisserait pas Nuit d'été séduire Témari et bafouer son honneur, foi d'Uzumaki.

C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, Gaara oncle, Témari qui s'en fait pour sa progéniture, reproduction, mariage imminent, pomme égal fruit défendu et on rajoute à cela le séduisant Nuit d'été qui présente ses vœux de bonheur et c'est dans la poche amniotique.

Il allait surveiller Nuit d'été nuit et jour. Il ne lâcherait pas ce vil briseur de cœur même s'il avait toute confiance en Témari pour renvoyer les prétentions de Nuit d'été aux oubliettes d'un bon coup d'éventail là où il faut.


	7. Chapter 7

Ils étaient dans le bureau du Kazekage.

Gaara avait affiché dès le départ un franc sourire en reconnaissant immédiatement Candy ce qui déplaisait fortement à Nuit d'été.

Sasuke découvrait Gaara sous un autre jour, il était plus ouvert notamment en présence de Candy mais aussi, il avait dans les yeux une expression lubrique en détaillant Candy.

Sasuke connaissait par cœur ce genre de regard auquel il n'adressait que le mépris. Gaara n'avait pas l'air vraiment amoureux mais plutôt intéressé par les fesses de son coéquipier.

Gaara reprit contenance devant le regard noir de Nuit d'été.

« Je vous ai fait venir ici parce qu'on a récupéré Shukaku à l'Akatsuki. »

Nuit d'été fronça les sourcils. Karin ne l'avait pas mis au courant. C'était étrange. Il laissa Candy parler, il avait un bon feeling avec le Kazekage contrairement à lui. Gaara ne faisait que le dévisager depuis tout à l'heure, peut-être se doutait-il de quelque chose.

« En êtes-vous sûr ? Comment y êtes-vous arrivés ?

\- En fait, on a trouvé l'un de leur repaire abandonné. Ils n'ont plus assez d'effectifs pour les tenir en bon état. Et ils avaient laissés Shukaku sans surveillance.

\- C'est peut-être un piège.

\- Je sens que c'est le chakra de Shukaku. Il est faible et enfermé dans une gourde de sable. J'ai besoin de toi pour l'insérer de nouveau dans mon corps.

\- Je croyais que vous avez les moyens de le faire à Suna.

\- Tu as appris les techniques du Yondaïme. Il me semble que le sceau du Jinchuriki de Konoha est plus efficace que le nôtre. Tsunade m'a donné son autorisation.

\- Je veux m'assurer que c'est bien lui avant de te le sceller. C'est peut-être une ruse pour se débarrasser de toi. »

Ils passaient un peu trop vite du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Candy ne savait pas établir de distance convenable avec ses interlocuteurs.

« Kazekage sama, commença Nuit d'été, nous pourrions jeter un coup d'œil sur le démon en premier lieu.

\- Sachez Nuit d'été que je vous tolère que parce que vous assurez la sécurité de Candy.

\- Il ne me semble pas avoir été odieux avec vous.

\- C'est vrai, Nuit d'été ne t'a causé aucun tort… »

Gaara regardait Nuit d'été avec une envie non dissimulée de meurtre, son chakra avait augmenté, sa gourde bougeait et ses yeux étaient révulsés. Cela rappelait à Sasuke les examens Chuunins. Gaara ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir découvert son identité. Il savait que Gaara avait une forte antipathie pour lui, c'était peut-être intuitif chez lui.

« Gaara sama, on va aller voir Shukaku, ce serait plus raisonnable.

\- Je viens avec vous. »

Nuit d'été déglutit. Gaara avait l'air de ne pas vouloir le lâcher d'une semelle.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs du palais en silence jusqu'à une salle scellée par toutes sortes de sceaux complexes.

Candy n'aimait pas du tout les réactions de Gaara face à Nuit d'été. Il s'était plutôt attendu à ce que Gaara fasse un nombre assez conséquent de tentatives pour le ramener ce soir dans ses draps. Il avait plutôt envie de trucider Nuit d'été pour x raisons non évidentes. Naruto avait l'impression de revenir à l'examen Chuunin.

Son démon se tenait à peu près tranquille face à Gaara restant en mode contemplatif jusqu'à ce que le nom de Shukaku ne l'en tire brusquement. Kyubbi était surexcité et follement inquiet pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle où était consigné Shukaku.

Une gourde de trente centimètres était posée au sol.

Un faible chakra s'échappait de l'objet.

« Ouf !

\- Heu…Kyu…Depuis quand la santé de Shukaku t'intéresse-t-elle à ce point ?

\- Tais-toi, humain ignard ! Je réfléchis.

\- Kyu, alors c'est grave ! »

Kyubbi ricana en disant que l'épisode sera certainement comique.

« Voilà l'objet. Personne n'a tenté de l'ouvrir à cause de l'état de faiblesse de Shukaku. On a peur qu'il ne meurt dans l'opération.

\- Je vois bien son chakra faible.

\- Oui, je ne sais pas ce que lui a fait l'Akatsuki mais cela a l'air de l'avoir affaibli. Je pense que dans un hôte, il pourra reprendre des forces. Il est en train de mourir.

\- Un démon en moins en ce monde n'est pas vraiment une grande perte surtout avec ce que compte en faire l'Akatsuki, déclara sans aucun tact Nuit d'été.

\- On ne vous a pas demandé d'intervenir. Vous êtes là juste au cas où cela tourne mal pour Candy. J'ai choisi d'aider ce démon car on peut l'utiliser comme une arme… »

« Je vais les buter ! »

« Nuit d'été, Gaara, la ferme », ordonna Candy.

Candy attendit un moment avant de reprendre la parole. Kyubbi enrageait en lui-même. Il le sentait pas véritablement en colère contre Nuit d'été et Gaara. Il était habitué à la façon de penser des êtres humains envers les démons. Il avait plutôt l'air sincèrement inquiet et plus irascible que d'habitude.

Gaara avait très bien compris que Kyubbi faisait des siennes mais Nuit d'été avait besoin d'une tout autre explication à son comportement.

« Mesurez vos paroles face à un démon mourant. On dirait que vous voulez le tuer.

\- Tu connais apparemment le sujet, répliqua Nuit d'été.

\- Je me suis pas mal documenté. Cela ne te regarde pas. »

Nuit d'été se renfrogna sur lui-même. Candy glissait sur un terrain dangereux, il ne fallait pas que Nuit d'été découvre son identité.

« Bon, je vais examiner Shukaku.

\- Tu peux y aller. »

Candy s'assit en tailleur et il cala la gourde entre ses jambes.

« Bon, Kyubbi, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Il entendit Kyubbi râler pour la forme. Candy sentit ses sens s'exacerber.

Il percevait mieux son environnement.  
Il se concentra sur la gourde, elle ne laissait filtrer qu'un mince nuage de chakra.

Il le respira s'en imprégnant.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais, ce n'est pas Shukaku.

\- Pourtant, c'est un démon. Il n'y a aucun doute et il a cette odeur de sable sur lui. Il y a des traces du chakra de Shukaku, j'en suis sûr.

\- Bien analysé ! Je pense qu'il y a du sable dans la gourde. Ouvre-là !

\- Kyu, tu es fou. Il risque d'en mourir.

\- Si on le laisse plus longtemps dedans, c'est sûr que cela va arriver ! C'est moi l'expert en démon, je sais ce que je te demande de faire. »

« Gaara, je vais ouvrir le réceptacle.

\- En es-tu sûr ? »

Candy hocha la tête. Il cassa la gourde, le sable se désemplit pour laisser place à un œuf de couleur rouge transparent haut de vingt centimètres. On pouvait apercevoir vaguement un embryon étrange à l'intérieur.

Candy sentit son démon trembler à l'intérieur.

Gaara et Nuit d'été s'approchèrent doucement pour mieux contempler l'être singulier en gestation.

« Heu…Candy, apparemment ce n'est pas Shukaku. C'est quoi ?

\- Heu…Attends, je fouille dans ma mémoire. »

« Naruto appelle le Renard ! Sors du fond de ta cage !

\- Ce que je redoutais est finalement arrivé !

\- Heu…Kyu…J'ai besoin de donner une explication et très vite !

\- Vire Nuit d'été sur le champs ! »

« Nuit d'été, peux-tu sortir ? On ne craint rien, et la suite ne regarde que moi et le Kazekage.

\- Entendu mais fais gaffe, l'œuf a l'air de se nourrir de ton chakra. »

« Lui, il a oublié d'être aveugle !

\- Kyu, calme-toi !

\- Mais je suis presque papa ! Je suis dans tous mes états.

\- …

\- Je crois que le mieux, c'est de me laisser parler ! »

Naruto avertit Gaara avant de laisser Kyubbi prendre le contrôle.

« Bonjour, Gaara ! Cela faisait un bail ! Moi, je suis d'accord pour que tu te tapes Naruto, on peut même conclure un marché dans ce sens puisque c'est son corps qui t'intéresse.

\- On verra cela un peu plus tard. Je crois qu'il y a plus urgent ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

\- J'y peux rien si deux Jinchurikis font des bêtises dans le noir, ils n'ont qu'à assumer leurs erreurs. »

Gaara devint pâle comme un linge et le cœur de Naruto s'affola tandis que Kyubbi ricanait.

« Vous croyez vraiment que les démons se laisseraient capturer et placer dans le bide d'humains juste pour passer le temps ! On vous manipule depuis le début, rit-il de manière démoniaque. Avant de faire des expériences ridicules avec nous, il fallait se renseigner un petit peu sur notre cycle de reproduction ! »

Naruto et Gaara étaient au bord de la syncope.

« J'en assume l'entière paternité, ne vous en déplaise ! Je déteste faire les couveuses, normalement c'est le rôle de la femelle.

\- Shukaku est une femelle, dit Gaara. Elle ne me la jamais précisé.

\- Ouais, et vous avez intérêt à botter le cul de l'Akatsuki ! On n'a qu'un petit après tous ces efforts !

\- Je croyais que les démons se détestaient entre eux.

\- Pas vraiment ! On ne se supporte que le temps d'élever un petit démon. Vous avez intérêt à retrouver ma Shukaku ! Elle a vraiment un sale caractère et une sale tronche mais il n'y a pas mieux comme mère pour faire prendre goût aux meurtres, massacre en masse, et j'en passe…

\- Kyubbi, repasse-moi Naruto ! Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu.

\- Ouais, sauf que je dois couver le petit, Naruto va devoir se déplacer non stop avec cet œuf dans les mains jusqu'à l'éclosion.

\- C'est prévu pour quand ?

\- Trois jours, il vaudrait mieux qu'il reste à Suna. »

Naruto reprit son vrai corps sous le visage inquiet de Gaara.

« Ce n'est pas possible, on s'est fait manipulé par ces saletés de démons.

\- Naruto, tu es sous le choc. Ils prennent des grands airs mais à mon avis, c'est arrivé par pur hasard, dit-il en soulevant son masque pour l'embrasser. »

Naruto se laissa faire car il avait besoin de réconfort en ce moment précis. Gaara était pire qu'un démon, il le menait vraiment par le bout du nez.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke venait de se faire virer de la salle scellée. Il se mit dans un coin tranquille pour ne pas être dérangé dans ses pensées.

D'après son Sharingan, l'œuf étrange contenait un démon. Ce n'était pas Shukaku mais le chakra de Shukaku filtrait de la boîte. Les démons avaient joué un mauvais tour à l'Akatsuki et Karin ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Ils pouvaient se reproduire. Comme si neuf démons ne suffisaient pas. Il devait en informer Karin pour qu'elle fasse en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus d'autres démons.

Mais plus important dans l'immédiat, Candy avait été sommé de venir auprès de Gaara pour ses connaissances en matière de démon. S'il avait été Tsunade, il aurait aussi envoyé Naruto. Donc soit Candy est Naruto, soit Naruto est bloqué à Konoha ou sur une autre mission. C'était étrange que Candy en sache autant sur les démons.

« Laissez-moi passer ! Je veux voir mon frère sur le champs », râla une voix féminine auprès des gardes de la salle qui restait muet.

Sasuke glissa un œil vers la salle. Une grande femme blonde à quatre couettes s'agitait devant les gardes. Elle portait une tunique longue dans les tons sombres attachés par un foulard. Il reconnut aisément Témari.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui parler simplement.

« Votre frère est indisponible pour le moment », lui annonça-t-il.

Elle se retourna vers lui, suspicieuse.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas un ninja de Suna à ma connaissance.

\- Je viens de Konoha. Mon nom Anbu est Nuit d'été. »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Si vous venez de Konoha, cela veut dire que…Vous avez un coéquipier, non ?

\- Bien sûr. Kazekage sama l'a expressément demandé. Ils viennent de me virer de la salle. »

Témari devint toute rouge de colère avant de se tourner vers les gardes.

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous dire de ne jamais laissés seuls mon frère Gaara et Namikaze ? Espèces d'inconscient !

\- Ce n'est pas Namikaze mais Candy, précisa Sasuke.

\- Je n'aime pas l'appeler comme cela. Tsunade boit trop. Vous n'étiez pas au courant, mince, j'ai encore fait une boulette…Bon, ouvrez-moi que je lui tire les oreilles et je m'en fous s'ils sont en train de s'envoyer en l'air ! »

Les gardes restèrent impassibles. Le vrai nom de Candy était Namikaze comme Minato Namikaze le Yondaïme. Evidemment, il ne pouvait deviner son identité ne l'ayant jamais rencontré. Les déplacements instantanés, c'était évident.

« Candy m'avait pourtant précisé qu'ils avaient coupés les ponts.

\- Ouais mais il cède toujours aux avances de mon frère.

\- Laissez-moi faire. »

Sasuke se tourna vers les gardes.

« Je juge mon coéquipier en danger. C'est mon devoir de lui venir en aide et Kazekage sama a bien précisé que c'était mon unique rôle et je compte bien le remplir. Il serait certainement en colère que vous n'ayez pas respecté l'une de ses volontés. »

Les gardes se regardèrent indécis.

« Evidemment, si vous ne m'ouvrez pas, je passerai par la force. Et croyez-moi, je peux le faire sans aucune difficulté. Je ne suis pas le coéquipier de Candy pour rien. Nous avons un niveau équivalent mais j'ai plus d'expérience que lui. »

Les gardes se retirèrent sous la menace.

Témari était contente. Ils ouvrèrent les portes s'attendant à tout.

Gaara était penché embrassant passionnément Candy à terre, son masque légèrement relevé. L'anbu semblait se laisser faire, il ne participait en rien à ce qui se déroulait.  
Témari se racla la gorge mais Gaara s'en fichait. Candy tenta en vain de se dégager mais Gaara maintint fermement sa prise sur ses épaules.  
Sasuke se décida à agir. Il détestait les personnes qui profitaient de la faiblesse des autres pour contenter leurs désirs.

Il releva Gaara sans ménagement avant de lui asséner un bon uppercut de la droite. Gaara roula sur une bonne dizaine de mètres.

Témari poussa un juron d'indignation.

Gaara se releva tenta de faire appel à son sable mais la salle empêchait une utilisation trop importante de chakra. Il se rua sur Sasuke qui évita facilement chacune de ses attaques avant de maîtriser Gaara.

« Kazekage sama, je vous somme de retrouver votre calme. Je ne fais que mon travail, celui de protéger Candy même de vous. »

Sasuke attendit que Gaara retrouve son attitude impassible. Il voulut se dégager et Sasuke ne l'empêcha pas. Gaara fusilla sa sœur du regard, elle ne se laissa pas impressionner.

« Gaara, tu vas trop loin avec Namikaze.

\- Témari mais tu es folle de dire mon nom devant un anbu de la racine. Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ?

\- Je croyais que c'était un anbu de Tsunade ! »

Candy et Témari commencèrent à se disputer devant Gaara et Sasuke.

Candy était excédé, non seulement, il avait cédé face à Gaara mais en plus, il venait de se faire découvrir sous sa véritable identité qui plus est, Naruto Namikaze. Heureusement, personne à part Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi et le trio du désert étaient au courant qu'il était le fils du Yondaïme.

Nuit d'été connaissait maintenant sa lignée. Il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur Témari qui refusait de l'appeler Candy. Témari et Nuit d'été ensemble, c'était un gros problème en perspective.

Candy se tourna subitement vers Nuit d'été.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Témari ?

\- Elle est juste passée par là. Elle voulait voir Gaara.

\- C'est vrai, demanda-t-il à Témari.

\- Oui, ton coéquipier n'est pas un menteur.

\- Je sais mais c'est un vil séducteur, lui aussi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il était plutôt inquiet pour toi. Et puis, je pense qu'il sait que je suis fiancée.

\- Cela ne l'arrêterait pas.

\- Candy, tu ne me connais pas assez pour affirmer ce genre de chose, râla Nuit d'été en s'immisçant dans la conversation. Je ne suis là que pour te protéger et surtout pas pour séduire une femme quasiment mariée.

\- Excuse-moi, je suis en colère de mettre laisser aller avec Gaara. »

Ils se tournèrent vers Gaara qui était resté silencieux.

« Quoi ?

\- Tu dois me promettre de laisser Namikaze tranquille, commença sa sœur.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. D'habitude, il me résiste un petit peu, c'est plus amusant.

\- Je ne suis pas ton jouet sexuel, s'exclama Candy.

\- Mais, tu sais quels sont mes sentiments pour toi.

\- Si tu me respectais un tant soit peu, tu devrais arrêter de me harceler.

\- J'essaie mais tu me manques.

\- On n'est pas là pour assister à vos déboires d'ex couples, rappela Nuit d'été. Qu'avez-vous découvert ? »

Ils se tournèrent vers Nuit d'été. Candy décida de tester l'intelligence de son supérieur. Les deux Suniens les laissèrent discuter.

« Quelles sont tes déductions en n'ayant rien vu de ce qui se passait ?

\- J'en déduis que ce n'est pas Shukaku. C'est un œuf en gestation mais il ressemble assez à un démon pour que Gaara l'ait confondu avec Shukaku. Je dirais donc que c'est un futur démon. Par contre, comment est-il arrivé ici me laisse perplexe ?

\- Tu n'avais pas d'information là-dessus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. D'après mes sources, les démons n'ont pas pu se reproduire. Si Gaara n'avait pas détecté le chakra de Shukaku et si on ne l'avait pas trouvé dans l'Akatsuki, j'aurais dit que les deux derniers Jinchurinki auraient fait je ne sais quoi pour leurs démons. Donc, en fait, j'en déduis que Shukaku devait être enceinte depuis un bout de temps.

\- Mais comment pouvez-vous savoir que c'est une femelle sans que je ne le sache moi, s'énerva Gaara. »

Nuit d'été vérifia si la salle était bien fermée.

« Personne ne peut nous entendre ?

\- Non.

\- Témari sama, je compte sur vous pour ne pas dévoiler cette information.

\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Je ne dit le nom de Candy que parce qu'il m'y a autorisé.

\- J'ai un informateur dans l'Akastuki. Je ne veux pas mettre sa vie en danger. C'est un ami proche, Danzou ne sait pas qu'il espionne pour mon compte.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Danzou n'aime pas avoir recours à des criminels d'envergure placés sur nos Bingo Book.

\- Que lui as-tu promis, demanda Candy.

\- D'intercéder en sa faveur auprès de Tsunade pour l'intégrer officieusement à nos rangs. Il espère ainsi être lavé de ses crimes. Je lui ai juste dit que je ferais mon possible.

\- Et cela lui a suffit pour risquer sa vie, rétorqua suspicieusement Témari.

\- Quand je dit ami proche, c'est très proche voir intime. Ne sous-estimez pas mon charme, il est généralement ravageur.

\- Vous êtes bien prétentieux, râla Gaara comme si Nuit d'été était une menace sérieuse pour mettre Candy dans son lit.

\- Candy, tu peux confirmer ce que je dit, rétorqua Nuit d'été ce qui mit Gaara dans tous ses états.

\- Oui, c'est vrai », répondit Candy, heureux de pouvoir déstabiliser Gaara.

Témari se mit la tête entre ses mains en maugréant tandis que Gaara râlait. Nuit d'été continua de parler :

« Bon, vu que c'est un démon, on décide quoi à son sujet. »

Candy ne savait pas comment annoncer à Nuit d'été qu'il devait couver l'œuf sans mettre son identité en danger.

« Suna veut le garder, ce n'est pas négociable. Konoha a toujours son Jinchuriki, nous non.

\- Je pensais que comme il semblait vulnérable, il serait peut-être plus prudent de le tuer. »

Une plainte grossière de Kyubbi ainsi que des menaces sérieuses résonnèrent en Naruto.

« C'est hors de question, répondit Gaara. Ce serait un atout pour Suna. Candy, je te confie la garde de l'œuf jusqu'à ce qu'il éclose. Je vais avertir Tsunade sama de la situation pour te garder jusqu'à ce que ce moment arrive.

\- D'accord.

\- Je vous ai fait préparé des appartements et… »

Gaara jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé vers sa sœur.

« …En fait, je veux t'inviter ce soir au restaurant…

\- Gaara, tu n'as pas honte !

\- C'est impossible, Gaara sama puisque Candy doit garder l'œuf, répondit Nuit d'été. Je pense que ce serait ennuyant que la nouvelle se répand. L'Akatsuki ne connaît pas son existence, nous devons éviter que cela s'ébruite.

\- Tu as raison, s'exclama Candy. Et puis, je crois que le mieux serait que je reste dans cette salle. Qui c'est ce dont sera capable ce démon quand il naîtra.

\- Alors, nous allons rester ici, tout les deux, appuya Nuit d'été. »

Gaara, vaincu, affichait une mine désabusée avant de partir vers son bureau. Témari le suivit en encourageant les deux anbus.


	9. Chapter 9

Candy soupira d'aise quand Gaara partit enfin avec sa sœur sur les talons. Il prit une position assise mettant l'œuf entre ses jambes.

Nuit d'été s'installa à côté de lui.

« Merci. Tu m'as aidé avec Gaara.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'est normal que je te vienne en aide dans des cas comme cela. Il n'a pas à profiter de toi.

\- J'essaie pourtant de toutes mes forces de ne pas tomber sous son influence mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- Quand j'étais plus jeune, il m'est arrivé à peu près la même chose sauf que ce n'était pas un amant, loin de là, c'était plutôt un ennemi. »

Candy tendit l'oreille intrigué. Nuit d'été allait encore lui raconter une anecdote et cette fois-ci dans le but de le conseiller.

« Un ennemi ? Et que voulait-il de toi ?

\- Une obéissance totale, il me prenait simplement pour l'un de ses hommes heureusement.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir ?

\- Mon coéquipier m'a un peu sonné les cloches et je me suis aperçu que j'étais sous l'emprise d'un genjustu.

\- Je m'en serais aperçu.

\- C'était ce que je m'étais dit à l'époque mais il existe des genjustu plus insidieux que ceux auquel on a normalement affaire. Maintenant que tu le sais, fais plus attention.

\- C'était un genjustu.

\- Oui. »

Naruto alla dans son monde intérieur quelques secondes pour tenter de gronder son sale renard pervers.

« Kyu, pas la peine de te cacher, je te retrouverais ! »

Un rire tout à fait démoniaque résonna.

« Tu es sensé me protéger des genjustu ! Tu te souviens de notre pacte au moins, hurla Naruto.

\- Oh, que oui ! Je m'en souviens ! Et tu n'as pas respecté tes engagements depuis deux semaines, je suis en manque ! Il faut bien que je me venge et trouve une compensation à ton inactivité sexuelle !

\- Merde, j'avais oublié.

\- Sinon je t'aurais protégé de Gaara, cela va de soit. Et maintenant qu'on est coincé dans cette salle pendant trois jours avec seulement ton coéquipier et que tu dois absolument respecté ta part du marché…

\- Il n'en est pas question, vieux roublard !

\- Alors, gare à tes fesses dès que tu croiseras Gaara.

\- Tu ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre à Konoha.

\- Non, et puis, j'adore Gaara. Si çà t'ennuie tellement, laisse-moi ton corps durant l'acte.

\- Tu n'as qu'à fouiller dans ma mémoire dans des cas comme cela. Il y a des missions où je ne peux rien faire de ce que tu attends mais pourtant tu ne râles pas.

\- C'est normal, soit sexe soit massacre.

\- Le massacre est à exclure et je n'ai franchement pas envie de me taper Gaara.

\- Je t'ai proposé une alternative agréable. Ton coéquipier, je suis sûr que c'est un bon coup.

\- Bon coup ou non, c'est mon supérieur. Et c'est hors de question.

\- Gaara sama ! Bave, bave, bave !

\- Irrécupérable. »

Candy revint à lui sous l'œil curieux de Nuit d'été.

« Oh, j'essayais de faire le point. Savoir comment il fait, tout cela.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas évident à avaler.

\- Qui était ton ennemi ?

\- Un Uchiha. Il faut faire extrêmement gaffe avec eux. Heureusement, il n'en reste plus qu'un même si c'est le plus dangereux de tous.

\- Crains-tu les Uchihas ? »

Nuit d'été entendit la question de Candy mais il se mit à réfléchir. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour faire de Candy son allié dans sa pêche aux informations grâce à cette salle insonorisée. Il ne voulait pas griller sa couverture pour autant. Il râla en son for intérieur, le dossier du massacre du clan Uchiha était accessible pour Tsunade mais pas pour lui, seulement il ne voulait pas précipiter son enquête et faire éclater un scandale. Tsunade ne connaissait rien aux Atari qui semblait d'humeur belliqueuse surtout après qu'on ait tenté de les assassiner en masse. Ils n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à déclarer la guerre à Konoha si toute cette affaire était rendue publique. Il fallait que Candy soit mis au courant concernant les Atari tout d'abord s'il ne l'était pas déjà.

« Oui car je les ai pas mal côtoyé. J'en connais un rayon sur eux, leurs techniques et leurs magouilles.

\- Magouilles ?

-Oups, çà m'a échappé.

\- Nuit d'été, je suis de mauvaise humeur alors surtout ne me refais pas le coup du camping.

\- On a trois jours pour discuter en toute tranquillité, je pense qu'il faut en profiter. J'ai jamais eu l'intention de séduire Témari, imbécile !

\- J'ai compris maintenant, crétin ! T'es vraiment pas doué pour les sous-entendus !

\- Et toi, tu ne comprends rien à la subtilité !

\- En fait, que veux-tu lui faire ? Tu ne veux pas la tuer, déclencher des hostilités ni la mettre enceinte.

\- Stérilité… »

Nuit d'été lui montra la poudre blanche, Candy l'attrapa aussitôt.

« Tu n'en as pas d'autres au moins !

\- Non.

\- Danzou va franchement trop loin !

\- A qui le dis-tu ! Je le désapprouve complètement sur ce coup-ci. Et sache dorénavant que jamais je ne laisserai un bâtard derrière moi, on devinerait à un moment ou à au autre mon clan. Je n'ai pas le bon profil pour ce genre de mission.

\- Pourtant, à force de t'observer,…j'aurais du deviner que tu avais une technique héréditaire.

\- Je ne m'en sers quasiment jamais. Et on a faillit en faire les frais une fois… »

Candy sembla réfléchir un moment indécis. Il ne se souvenait pas de leurs échanges de chakra dans le bar ou il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait.

« …Dans le bar, quand tu m'as pris la main.

\- Oui, j'ai eu une drôle de sensation, une sorte de chaleur qui me montait le long du bras. C'était vraiment étrange, surprenant et enivrant.

\- Cela ne t'étais jamais arrivé auparavant ? »

Sasuke se mordit les lèvres sous sa question absurde. Il était rare que l'échange soit aussi fort entre deux personnes.

« Non...maintenant que tu le dis, il m'est arrivé de ressentir ceci avec mes coéquipiers ou des êtres vraiment proches quand je leur prenais la main mais cela n'a jamais été aussi remarquable. Et je ne vois pas du tout ce que c'est ni à quoi çà peut servir. »

Alors, Candy ne connaissait vraiment rien aux Atari bien qu'il possède leur don. C'était une chance.

« Cà ne sert pratiquement à rien sauf à chambouler émotionnellement son ennemi mais cela demande une pratique régulière. J'ai menti à Danzou en disant que je n'avais pas de techniques héréditaires alors j'évite soigneusement d'utiliser mon chakra qui est assez caractéristique.

\- Hum…Tu essaies de compenser le fait que tu connais maintenant mon clan. Et comment as-tu fait pour mentir à Danzou ? Il utilise des sérums de vérité pour recruter.

\- J'ai suivi un entraînement pour y résister. Ma famille n'aime pas trop se montrer.

\- C'est un clan de Konoha ?

\- Non.

\- Donc tu n'es pas originaire de Konoha.

\- Je suis né à Konoha si c'est ce que tu veux savoir mais ma famille est basée à Zao.

\- Je ne connais pas.

\- C'est un coin perdu, normal. Danzou déteste les gens de ma famille : les Atari.

\- S'il venait à le découvrir, il te virerait.

\- Candy, les Anbus de la racine ne démissionne pas ou ne sont pas renvoyés. Ils doivent servir jusqu'à la mort Danzou.

\- C'est plus clair. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien.

\- En fait, j'aimerais que tu enquêtes sur ma famille. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'eux alors que Danzou traite avec eux au moins une fois par mois. Depuis que nous avons formé notre équipe, ils n'ont pas montré signe de vie même si je sais qu'ils ne sont pas morts.

\- Tu te fais du souci ?

\- Oui, assez.

\- Pour quelles raisons ?

\- Les Atari ont déjà menacés Konoha par le passé. Et, comment dire, ils avaient des intentions belliqueuses, il y a peu de temps.

\- Et tu apprécies ta famille apparemment.

\- Je ne trahis pas Danzou si c'est ce que tu sous-entends. Ils ne savent pas que j'ai rejoint la racine. Je prends régulièrement la température de ce coin hostile en communicant avec eux. Je les apprécie, c'est vrai, mais ils n'ont pas besoin de mes informations pour se défendre. »

Naruto analysait les révélations de Nuit d'été. L'anbu de la racine cachait son origine à Danzou depuis des années mais il n'hésitait pas à lui révéler alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Il n'était pas idiot, il avait bien compris que le don héréditaire de Nuit d'été avait un quelconque intérêt offensif ou défensif surtout depuis qu'il lui avait dit que les Atari ne craignaient pas de provoquer les Konohans dans une guerre ou qu'ils pouvaient survivre à une attaque. Nuit d'été possédait des capacités ninjas exceptionnelles ce qui pourrait avoir une part d'hérédité. Il voulait qu'il enquête à sa place sur les membres de sa famille, c'était plus que surprenant.

« Je ferais des recherches mais tu n'as apparemment pas à t'inquiéter pour eux. Ils ont l'air de bien savoir se défendre grâce à leur don héréditaire.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il n'avait aucune utilité.

\- Je n'en crois pas un mot. Un petit clan dans un endroit perdu ne se permettrait pas de déclencher des hostilités avec un village ninja. Que me caches-tu sur tes capacités ?

\- Je ne sais pas m'en servir à un haut niveau puisque j'ai été séparé des Ataris très tôt en tant qu'otage. A un niveau basal, c'est inintéressant. »

Un otage, tout ceci compliquait la donne. Il avait été élevé par la racine certainement. Naruto sentait que Nuit d'été lui cachait quelque chose de gênant. L'anbu de la racine remua légèrement faisant rouler ses muscles négligemment. Naruto le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était embarrassé.

« Inintéressant ?

\- On peut savoir quand quelqu'un de proche meurt à l'instant même. Tout le monde a plus ou moins cette capacité latente mais les Atari arrivent à avoir des visions de la façon dont meurt la personne… »

Naruto grimaça sous son masque. Il avait été au courant de la mort de Sasuke de cette manière. Il possédait donc vraiment ce don dont parlait Nuit d'été. Il ne voyait pas comment il en avait hérité. Il regarda Nuit d'été, ils avaient peut-être un lien de parenté. S'il était lointain, il s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette. Il côtoyait depuis un mois peut-être un membre de sa famille. Il était orphelin, il ne comprenant pas les liens de sang qui unissait les parents mais il était heureux en envisageant avoir ce lien particulier avec Nuit d'été. La transmission des justu de sa famille s'était faîtes par des intermédiaires inertes, des rouleaux, c'était morne. Là, il avait quelqu'un de vivant avec qui il partageait un don. Il en était ému.

« Cela m'est arrivé de façon précise…

\- Toutes mes condoléances. Je n'aime pas cet aspect du don. En s'entraînant, on peux savoir à n'importe quel moment où se trouve les personnes auxquels on tient. Les plus forts peuvent pister des personnes inintéressantes à leurs yeux rien qu'en les ayant rencontré une fois. »

Naruto se renfrogna. S'il avait su cela plus tôt, il aurait pu retrouver Sasuke efficacement et peut-être lui sauver la vie.

« Je ne vois pas toujours pas en quoi c'est utile en tant qu'attaque.

\- Je te l'ai dit : le chamboulement émotionnel. En nous touchant la main, tu t'es senti déjà étrange alors que je n'avais aucune intention particulière.

\- Je vois mais cela nécessite un contact.

\- Pas forcément. Ce qui est arrivé entre nous,… »

Nuit d'été mit ses mains dans ses poches en se murant dans le silence un instant. Naruto comprit qu'il avait mis le doigt sur un aspect intéressant du don.

« …c'est assez spécial. Une exception. Je ne t'en dirais pas plus. Dis-toi que cela n'arrive pas souvent.

\- Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu me caches ce que cela veut vraiment dire parce que tu ne dois pas aimer ce que cela implique.

\- Tu as raison, dit-il sans rien préciser.

\- J'aimerais savoir parce que si çà m'arrive de nouveau, je voudrais faire face.

\- Cà m'étonnerais. Et venant de moi, tu croiras que je me moque de toi.

\- Alors ? Je ne lâcherais pas le morceau. En plus, on est enfermé pour trois jours dans cette pièce. Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir.

\- Oui, mais moi, je ne couve pas un œuf de démon. Je peux tout à fait m'éloigner de toi. Je t'imagine bien essayer de me suivre en te traînant l'embryon, ricana-t-il.

\- J'étais sûr que je n'allais pas aimer ma mission.

\- Au moins, j'ai une excuse pour ne pas avoir approché Témari.

\- C'est çà, dévie du sujet.

\- C'est toi qui a dévié du sujet, usuratonkachi. »

Naruto crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Ce n'était pas la même voix que Sasuke ni la même intonation moqueuse et supérieure que lui mais le mot avait roulé dans sa bouche avec la même suavité que Sasuke avait dans ses bons moments. Il avait mal au creux de sa poitrine car ce mot lui rappelait tellement de chose.

« C'est toi qui a parlé de l'œuf !

\- Mais qui de l'œuf ou de la poule est apparu le premier, qui sait !

\- Si j'ai bien compris, je suis l'œuf et, toi, la poule mouillée.

-Ton raisonnement est tellement tordu que je ne rajouterais rien de plus à cette belle démonstration de tes talents de réflexion.

\- Ta réplique était tellement classique que je me demande si l'originalité t'a complètement fui.

\- Oh, je ne crois pas être dénué d'originalité.

\- C'est sûr. Tu es un ninja exceptionnel d'environ trente piges avec des capacités remarquables, assez remarquables pour que tu n'utilises que le taïjustu sans rien craindre de personne. Tu es un pervers notoire capable d'envoyer K.O. une dizaine d'amants, tu es un membre d'un clan puissant perdu dans les montagnes, tu fais parti de la racine, tu as du charisme et un sacré paquet d'ennui.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ennuis.

\- C'est çà. Tu mens à Danzou, c'est surtout cela que j'ai retenu de notre échange. Tu as beau essayer de m'endormir avec tes histoires familiales et tes remarques intéressantes sur notre don commun, j'ai bien compris. Tu es en porte à faux avec Danzou. A la moindre erreur, t'es mort. Et tu as ton propre réseau d'informations. C'est étrange de la part d'un second fidèle. »

Nuit d'été tourna la tête apparemment en colère. Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu prendre la mouche. Son chakra pulsait dans ses veines, il pouvait sentir son hostilité soudaine comme si sa fierté venait d'être piquée.

Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration ayant détourné son regard de Candy. Il avait compris plus de choses que ce qu'il avait clairement exprimé. Il ne savait pas comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas. C'était sa vie qui était en jeu. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire dans cette salle fermée à double tour. Il vérifia de nouveau s'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'on entende ce qu'ils se disaient.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'options à sa portée. Il pouvait lui dire la vérité sans lui révéler sa véritable identité mais ce serait vraiment risqué pour lui. Candy Namikaze était fidèle au village, et en fouillant un petit peu, il pouvait tout à fait remonter à son identité. Quelle idée de lui avoir annoncé de but en blanc être né à Konoha ! Il n'y avait que lui et Itachi dans ce cas. Il était attrapé s'il lui avouait qu'il cherchait à faire tomber la racine pour le compte des Atari. Il y avait forcement une autre solution. Il devait gagner du temps.

« C'est vrai que ma situation est délicate mais je l'assume complètement.

\- Pourtant, tu as l'air énervé.

\- Je suis énervé parce que tu as réussi à lire à travers mes paroles. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander de l'aide et me débrouiller seul comme je l'ai toujours fait.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

\- J'ai confiance en toi.

\- Pas assez apparemment, je pense que tu me mens par moment.

\- Je te demande de l'aide, je ne vais pas non plus te montrer ma carte d'identité avec ma photo en prime, » ronchonna-t-il.

Candy ria. Sa voix claire et enjouée retentit dans la salle provoquant une vague de bien être en Sasuke. Ce rire lui plaisait et il voulait l'entendre encore et encore.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par ton identité. C'est plutôt tes rapports avec Danzou que je tente de percer.

\- Pour que tu me retournes contre Danzou ?

\- Evidemment, tu en es conscient. Tu m'as quand même donné de bons moyens de pressions.

\- Oui mais ma mort ne résoudra rien.

\- Tout à fait ! Je sais que menacer ta vie ne sert à rien. Tu la risques à chaque moment. Même si tu ne m'as rien dit jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours senti que tu étais sur tes gardes en permanence même quand tu dors.

\- Cà se voit tellement ?

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est naturel chez toi comme si tu n'étais jamais en paix nulle part. »

Sasuke était chamboulé. Les paroles de Candy visaient juste. L'anbu de Tsunade l'impressionnait maintenant par sa perspicacité, sa tactique de déstabilisation et sa franchise. Sasuke sourit sous son masque, contrairement à ce que Candy pensait, il y avait bien un endroit où il se trouvait en paix, c'était auprès des ses coéquipiers de la team Hebi.

« Contrairement à ce que tu penses, il y a un endroit où je peux me relâcher, où je sais que les personnes présentes ne s'en prendront pas à moi, ne me jugeront pas et me feront confiance quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Wouah, je suis jaloux de ces personnes ! C'est ta famille, les Atari ? »

Sasuke ricana.

« Non, des amis. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je sorte à un moment ou à un autre pour avoir des informations. Je dois recevoir leurs rapports.

\- Ah, ton réseau d'informations.

\- As-tu le tien ?

\- J'ai confiance en Tsunade sama.

\- Naïf !

\- Comment cela naïf ? Tu as bien confiance en moi ! »

Sasuke fit la moue en bougeant ses muscles endoloris. Candy l'énervait en le titillant.

« Dis que je suis un imbécile, tant que t'y es !

\- Il m'a semblé que tu me trouvais naïf ! »

Le ton montait, il fallait calmer le jeu.

« Oui, un peu…Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux croire ton supérieur sur parole.

\- Je sais quand on me ment… »

Et puis tant pis, ce serait marrant de s'envoyer des piques.

« A part çà, tu n'es pas légèrement prétentieux. Et l'omission, tu en fais quoi ?

\- …Je sais que tu me mens souvent mais je ne te connais pas assez pour savoir de quoi il en retourne. Tsunade est facile à analyser. J'arrive à tout lui arracher. Je ne crois pas être mal informé.

\- En tout cas, tu ne l'es pas assez. Avec tout ce que je sais sur la racine, il y a longtemps que tu aurais dû nous dissoudre, crois-moi, si tu étais aussi bien informé que çà. Tu ne dois pas chercher là où il faut. Tu me déçois ! »

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il décevait Nuit d'été comme s'il aurait voulu avoir un adversaire de taille capable de renverser la racine. Il n'aimait pas cet état de fait. Être reconnu par Nuit d'été comme un égal lui plaisait.

« Le jour où tu n'auras plus de travail et que tu te retrouveras en tôle, on verra !

\- Parce que tu crois que tu vas réussir à me coffrer ! J'aurais déjà déserté depuis longtemps vu que je ne compte pas sur Danzou pour savoir quand me barrer !

\- Tu es impossible quand tu te mets à détruire mes espérances et qu'en plus tu te fous de moi !

\- T'es jeune et naïf, je n'y peux rien ! Et tu m'énerves à m'analyser à longueur de journée ! Comme si je n'en avais pas assez avec les membres de la racine, il faut qu'en plus, je t'ai sur le dos !

\- Oui, et crois-moi, tu n'es pas débarrassé de moi ! Je suis une vrai teigne, je ne lâche pas ma cible !

\- Je te ferai lâcher prise, crois-moi ! Je peux être insupportable quand je m'y mets ! »

Naruto s'amusait de l'échange et apparemment, Kyubbi était mort de rire.

« Oh, çà capte, s'exclama Nuit d'été en sortant son téléphone qui vibrait.

\- Tu as un portable et tu ne m'en as rien dit !

-Arrête de gueuler ! C'est pour les proches ! »

Nuit d'été décrocha :

« Quoi de neuf…oui, je sais bonjour, c'est pour les chiens mais comme t'es plutôt dans la catégorie poisson rouge, je crois qu'on peux s'en passer…les grands prédateurs marins tu peux faire une croix dessus, tu n'es pas à la hauteur. »

Nuit d'été éloigna le combiné de son oreille précipitamment alors que l'on pouvait entendre son correspondant le traiter d'enfoiré. Candy rit au ton enjoué de Nuit d'été.

« Je ne suis pas seul, t'as de la chance que mon coéquipier n'est pas le nécessaire pour faire une reconnaissance vocale, combien defois je t'ai dit que la prudence c'est la meilleure des protections…non, je ne vais pas le tuer pour assurer tes arrières, je sais que tu ne laisses pas de témoins derrière toi mais on n'a pas les mêmes méthodes… »

Candy ne savait pas avec quel genre de personnes Nuit d'été frayait pour obtenir ses informations mais il venait d'en avoir un aperçu.

« …alors, quelles sont les nouvelles, dit-il en sortant une carte regroupant tout les pays ninjas avec des annotations et un stylo pour les compléter…ils y restent combien de temps…ok…et elle tient le coup ? »

Nuit d'été préserva ses oreilles en mettant une main sur le téléphone en attendant dix minutes.

« C'est son forfait, il fait ce qu'il veut avec, précisa Nuit d'été en ricanant.

\- On dirait que tu fais exprès de le titiller sur un point sensible.

\- Cela lui permet d'évacuer ses angoisses.

\- De quoi a-t-il peur ?

\- Cà ne te regarde pas, annonça-t-il sèchement avant de reprendre sa conversation avec son indic. Et de ton côté…Rien de nouveau mais tu sers à quoi…t'as retrouvé le gamin qui t'a filé entre les doigts…et alors… »

Nuit d'été se tut un bon moment. Candy mourrait d'envie de lui demander ce que faisait un gamin dans ces magouilles.

« …c'est noté…ce qu'on en fait ?...Le gardien de la planque s'en occupe…oui, manger, dodo et entraînement…un bon shinobi, exact…non, pas dans la prison, il va en faire des cauchemars…non, tu ne fonces pas dans le tas…tu te ferais tuer…je ne plaisante pas…même avec toute l'équipe réunie, je ne m'y risquerais pas…je préfère savoir où ils sont… »

Nuit d'été s'allongea confortablement pour écouter son correspondant avec attention.

«…c'était risqué comme tentative mais, au moins, on est fixé. Ne l'envoie plus à ta place même si c'était une bonne idée. Face à eux, il pourrait perdre facilement son self-control…oui, je devrais avertir Danzou…mais je pense qu'il aura l'info avant que je revienne à Konoha…je suis à Suna pour au moins trois jours à couver un œuf de démon avec mon coéquipier…d'ailleurs tu l'avertiras que je ne sais pas comment mais les démons ont réussis à se reproduire sous son nez… »

Nuit d'été se mit à ricaner en concert avec son mystérieux correspondant.

« Oui, tu pourras chambrer comme çà…quoi, je suis plus sociable, ce n'est pas vrai…je ne suis pas seul…tu me rappelles dès que tu as du nouveau…Et notre prisonnier…j'ai pourtant dit pas d'objet tranchant à proximité, il a des tendances suicidaires…il s'en ai sorti…non, je ne veux pas savoir comment tu as fait…non, çà ne m'intéresse pas. Salut ! »

Nuit d'été décrocha.

« Il est bavard quand il s'y mets.

\- Et si tu partageais un peu tes infos ?

\- Avec toi ? Pourquoi ? Je te rappelle qu'on est de deux factions ennemis.

\- Je ne t'aiderais pas pour ta famille.

\- Je m'en fous, je viens d'avoir des nouvelles, le taquina-t-il.

\- Assez dangereux pour que tu ne t'y risques pas avec ton équipe d'informateurs ?

\- J'espère qu'on n'aura pas à leur rendre visite. L'Akatsuki a bougé, ils sont dans cette cachette. Rien sur une possible reproduction des démons. »

Naruto fixa la carte, il était béat devant toutes les informations recueillies. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait vu un travail aussi fourni sur l'akastuki.

« C'est toutes leurs planques ?

\- Ouais, dit Nuit d'été fier de lui.

\- Cà équivaut à des années de travail. Et Danzou ?

\- Il ne sait pas tout cela. J'attends l'occasion pour les coincer sans griller mon indic. Je n'ai toujours pas d'idées pour attraper leur chef. Je n'ai pas le niveau malheureusement. »

Tsunade craignait Nuit d'été. Et là, Naruto avait la preuve qu'il ferait un meilleur Hokage que lui-même. C'était un ninja remarquable pour ses talents tant dans le domaine physique qu'intellectuel. Il avait son réseau propre. Des gens prêts à risquer sa vie pour lui. Il avait ses propres ambitions et ses propres convictions maintenant il en était absolument certain. Danzou n'était rien pour lui. Il mentait avec facilité et se jouait de lui et il avait quand même réussi à le mettre dans un climat de confiance. C'était un véritable shinobi, une véritable arme vivante prête à tout pour défendre sa ville natale quitte à trahir sa propre famille ou sa propre organisation. Oui, il était comme çà…

« Pourquoi défends-tu Konoha ? »

Sasuke n'en revint même pas de la question que venait de lui poser Candy. Protéger Konoha. Il avait presque envie d'en rire. Pourquoi voudrait-il protéger son village natal ? Parce qu'il y avait des attaches ? A part Naruto, il n'en avait pas vraiment et on ne pouvait pas dire que leur relation soit au beau fixe. Elle ne l'avait jamais été d'ailleurs. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette question ? Il n'en avait rien à faire de Konoha tout comme le véritable Nuit d'été. La personne dont il prenait la place se voyait comme une arme sans sentiments. Son travail lui plaisait, point barre.

« Ne te méprends pas, je m'en fous du village.

\- Hein ?

\- J'aime être un shinobi.

\- C'est tout. Je veux dire, tu ne te bats pas pour une cause qui t'es propre. »

Savoir la vérité n'était pas vraiment une cause en soit. Quand il était plus jeune, il croyait en la justice et il comptait bien la faire respecter. La justice n'existait pas. Les lois n'étaient faites que pour être contournées par les ordures comme Danzou. La paix dans le monde shinobi, une utopie stupide. Qu'y a-t-il comme autre cause irréalisable ? La sécurité, le bonheur, l'amour, que des chimères.

« Cela fait longtemps que je ne crois plus en ce genre de chose. J'ai juste fini par apprécier mon travail.

\- Alors comment çà se fait que des gens croient assez en toi pour se jeter en plein milieu de l'Akastuki ?

\- Ils savent que je fais correctement mon boulot, que je suis sérieux et que je suis là en cas de problème. Je crois que c'est pour çà, ah, et j'oubliais, je suis terriblement sexy.

\- Idiot…, pouffa Candy en lui mettant une taloche.

\- Je crois que c'est mon meilleur atout. C'est vrai quoi, toutes les minettes se pâment sur mon passage, les mecs se jettent à mes pieds pour devenir mes esclaves sexuels…Comme si je cédais si facilement à leur avance, j'en ai laissé des désabusés.

\- Arrête de te la péter avec ton sex-appeal.

\- Je ne peux pas contenter tout le monde, je ne suis pas un Dieu malgré mon endurance exceptionnelle. »

Candy se mit de nouveau à rire franchement. C'était agréable de passer du temps avec lui.

« Tu n'as pas d'ambition personnelle, vraiment ?

\- Je suis bien à ma place.

\- Même si tu es dans une situation délicate ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de devenir Hokage, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je devrais retirer mon masque, il en est hors de question.

\- Oh, tu as peur de perdre en attirance physique. Tu es si moche que cela.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais vu à visage découvert, grand bien t'en fasse. Je vais provoquer une émeute monstrueuse, j'aurais un harem constitué en trois secondes, il va y avoir des évanouissements records. Non, tu n'imagines même pas la catastrophe naturelle. Et si en plus, je suis zappé comme un Hokage mais tu fais mourir mon fan-club d'un orgasme foudroyant. »

Candy ria encore pour son plus grand plaisir.

« Non, sérieusement, je ne me vois pas le cul sur une chaise, parlementer avec les autres Hokage, donner des missions à des morveux ou à des ninjas aigris et surtout tenir des discours mielleux sur la volonté du feu, je ne serais vraiment pas crédible surtout si mon harem me suit partout où je vais.

\- Cà me plairait de devenir Hokage mais je suis encore trop jeune pour obtenir le job malgré mon CV.

\- Franchement, je ne t'y vois pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- L'action, çà va te manquer.

\- Je ne crois pas. C'est un combat différent que celui qu'on mène actuellement. C'est un défi intéressant de représenter les ninjas de Konoha.

\- Alors, représente-les bien. Et malgré les pressions, ne cède jamais contre tes convictions personnelles.

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas crédible pour les discours mielleux.

\- Crétin, je suis professeur. Je t'ai donné un conseil.

\- En tout cas, tu ne mets pas en application !

\- Je te dis ce qui est bon pour toi après çà ne regarde que moi. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Temari.

« Je vous ai apporté le repas ! Gaara voulait à tout prix le faire à ma place mais je crois que cela aurait empiré son humeur. Nuit d'été sama, je suis heureuse que vous surveillez Namikaze !

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Merci, Temari sama pour le repas !

\- On ne va pas vous laisser mourir de faim. Je vous ai fait un double des clefs s'il vous prends l'envie de sortir.

\- Comment le prends Gaara », demanda Candy.

Sasuke lui mit un bon coup dans les côtes.

« Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour lui ! Si tu veux casser les ponts efficacement, arrêtes de te préoccuper de lui ! La crasse, je t'ai dit !

\- Oui, je suis horrible avec lui. Oui, je vais y arriver mais c'est trop dur. Je vais y arriver, c'est une ordure !

\- Tu vois, çà fait du bien. Continue !

\- C'est un enfoiré mais je l'aime bien quand même.

\- Oh, non !

\- Je n'y arriverais jamais !

\- La volonté du feu bats dans tes veines, je le sens. »

Candy faillit s'étouffer.

« Ne te ridiculises pas, non plus !

\- Je ne te babysitterai pas tout le temps. Il faudra que tu y arrives tout seul. Témari sama, ce serai bien que Gaara passe nous voir. Et toi, Candy, tu te secoues les neurones car je veux que tu lui fasses une belle crasse quand il va passer…je serais là pour te soutenir. Tu vas y arriver ! Tu as la volonté du feu et si çà se trouve, la fougue de la jeunesse aussi ! »

Temari ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Temari ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Temari sama ?

\- Mais vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ?

\- Un mois. Pourquoi, répondirent-ils en même temps.

\- T'as dit la même chose que moi, s'écria Candy.

\- Je n'y peux rien si tu répètes tout ce que je dis tellement tu trouves que mes paroles sont imprégnées de sagesse transcendantales.

\- Oh, Kami sama ! Je veux boire encore et encore tes paroles saintes et je les psalmodierait partout dans l'Univers,s'écria Candy.

\- Je crois que je suis de trop, commenta Temari. Je m'inquiétais que vous ne trouviez rien à faire entre ses quatre murs mais apparemment vous y mettez une sacré ambiance.

\- Tout est sacré en sa présence, agenouille-toi devant le divin séducteur.

\- Candy, je crois qu'on tient le bon morceau pour Gaara.

\- Je ne veux pas être mêlée à tout ceci. Je lui dirais de venir. Je vous ai apporté un paquet de cartes. »

Temari s'enfuit à toute vitesse de la salle alors que les deux garçons riaient de son comportement.

« Si on s'y mets tous les deux, Gaara ne va pas y survivre ! »


	10. Chapter 10

« On dirait qu'il bouge !

\- J'espère qu'il n'est pas aussi dangereux que je le pense.

\- Voyons, Nuit d'été ! Je suis sûr que tout vient de l'éducation. Un démon ne doit pas forcement avoir envie de tout massacrer à son passage.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre ce truc bizarre. »

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à travers la paroi translucide de l'œuf rouge pour apercevoir une forme vague possédant quatre membres et une queue.

« Je me demande ce que se sera, dit Candy en s'adressant à Nuit d'été.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas gamin ! Et je refuse qu'il soit élevé par ces bâtards de Suna.

\- Je me le demande, moi aussi, surenchérit Nuit d'été.

\- Il faudra jouer serré si on veut récupérer ce démon.

\- Peut-être que le démon te considèrera comme son parent puisque tu seras la première personne qu'il apercevra. Il ne voudra plus te lâcher.

\- Et Gaara en profitera à mort pour me garder à vie à Suna.

\- Je l'en empêcherai, compte sur moi. »

Naruto adressa un sourire à Nuit d'été même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir à travers son masque. Ils n'avaient que fait que jouer aux cartes. Et pourtant, dans cette pièce froide et inhospitalière, il s'était senti vraiment bien en sa compagnie. Il ne comprenait pas cette sensation de bien être qui commençait à l'envahir à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait avec son nouvel coéquipier. Peut-être était-ce le fait de partager un don ou la connivence qui s'était établi entre eux ou le fait de pouvoir vraiment compter sur lui quasiment quoi qu'il arrive.

« Dans l'hypothèse où le démon ne me témoigne que le plus profond mépris, que fait-t-on ?

\- Nous faisons valoir tes connaissances en démons plus grandes que celle de Gaara pour l'élevage de ce petit monstre. »

Nuit d'été ne semblait pas apprécier particulièrement les démons mais il avait tout intérêt à le garder pour Konoha.

« De plus, nous avons des techniques de scellage plus efficaces que celles des Suniens. Nous pourrions facilement avoir un Jinchuriki.

\- Evidemment, en plus au vu de notre alliance, il serait raisonnable vu que nous leur donnons l'un de nos meilleur shinobi que nous ayons une certaine compensation.

\- Shikamaru travaillera pour Suna mais il sera toujours fidèle à Konoha. Si un problème survient…

\- …Il sera un parfait otage, très bien déduit Candy.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- …mais c'est envisageable.

\- L'alliance est solide, il n'y aura aucune difficulté en principe. Shikamaru continuera de servir Konoha pour l'élaboration de stratégies communes, je ne vois pas en quoi cela gène la racine.

\- C'est l'alliance. Nous avons notre indépendance militaire qui va se faire bouffer par Suna », répliqua Nuit d'été de manière assurée.

Naruto le regarda en penchant légèrement la tête, un tic qu'il n'avait jamais pu s'enlever. Nuit d'été semblait entièrement convaincu de ce qu'il avançait. Candy ne doutait pas du tout que l'attente entre les différents pays shinobi était la meilleure défense contre la guerre prochaine que voulait instaurer Madara.

« Tsunade les défend comme il se doit, tenta Candy.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. »

Sasuke soupira. Candy venait de le titiller sur le point avec lequel il était en parfait accord avec la racine. Il n'aimait pas l'alliance qui s'était crée entre Suna et Konoha.

Premièrement, il en avait fait les frais personnellement. Il se souvenait d'une terrible rencontre avec une équipe mixte nouvellement formée de shinobis puissants qu'il avait eu du mal à mettre KO. Il fallait laisser leur chance aux nukenins tout de même.

Deuxièmement, il le voyait comme un affaiblissement de Konoha. Konoha n'avait aucun besoin de mélanger ses troupes avec celles plus faibles de Suna.

Troisièmement, une alliance de ce type risquait d'attiser les foudres des autres nations ninjas.

Il avait tout un tas de raisons plus valables les unes que les autres mais il n'avait pas le temps d'en débattre avec Candy.

« Plus important, le démon est ce qui nous préoccupe en ce moment.

\- Tu as raison. Nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre de notre politique étrangère.

\- Si le démon ne te lâche pas d'une semelle ce que j'espère sincèrement, Gaara n'aura aucune objection à soumettre au vu de l'alliance et au vu de tes obligations de t'empêcher de repartir avec ton pot de colle. »

Candy ria.

« Quoi, demanda Nuit d'été.

\- On dirait presque que tu es jaloux de l'œuf. »

Sasuke se détourna de Candy dans une attitude proprement boudeuse alors que celui-ci ricanait.

« T'es rien qu'un idiot parfois, marmonna-t-il en rougissant légèrement. Il ne va t'apporter que des ennuis.

\- Je savais très bien que Gaara ne m'appellerai pas pour faire bronzette dans les osen de Suna.

\- On a plutôt droit à la cellule de confinement.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester collé à moi.

\- Si je m'en vais, tu n'es pas sûr que je ne m'occupe pas du cas de Temari. Je dirais que tu m'as forcé à te tenir compagnie. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des démentis. Il ne t'aspire pas trop de chakra au moins ?

\- Cà va. J'en ai de grandes quantités. On s'ennuie comme des rats morts.

\- C'est vrai que je commence à en avoir marre de jouer aux cartes ou de contempler le plafond. J'espère qu'il va naître bientôt le phénomène… »

On toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit peu après. C'était le Kazekage. Sasuke sourit, excité, de le mettre mal à l'aise en quelques gestes.

Naruto déglutit. Gaara s'avançait d'une démarche lascive vers lui. Nuit d'été se mit à siffler sur son passage mettant le Kazekage de mauvaise humeur. Naruto redoutait plus que tout cet affrontement. Nuit d'été était là pour l'épauler mais il se sentait fébrile à la pensée des propositions de Nuit d'été pour faire fuir Gaara.

Gaara se plaçât devant eux.

« Comment cela se passe-t-il Namikaze ? »

Naruto avait la gorge sèche de peur. Nuit d'été glissa un bras sur ses épaules le faisant rougir de honte alors que son coéquipier parlait :

« Très bien comme vous pouvez le constater, Candy apprécie beaucoup ma compagnie. »

Gaara fit une moue de contrariété en n'arrêtant pas de fixer la main de Nuit d'été posée négligemment sur l'épaule de Candy.

« Oui, Gaara…Il n'y a aucun problème. On a de quoi s'occuper, tenta Candy.

\- Et le démon ?

\- Il grandit encore. Je pense qu'il éclora demain.

\- Je suis rentré en contact avec Tsunade pour les pourparlers.

\- Alors ?

\- On se demande encore à qui ira le démon. Rien n'est fixé mais les conseillers commencent à accepter l'idée de Tsunade.

\- Quelle est cette idée ?

\- D'élever le démon à Konoha le plus longtemps possible en captivité avant de l'implanter dans un Jinchuriki. Après le tout est de savoir si la personne choisie sera de Suna ou de Konoha.

\- C'est tout une histoire.

\- Ce sera le meilleur shinobi. On parle de candidature et de tournoi aussi. C'est complexe à mettre en place surtout que certains conseillers veulent à tout prix garder le jeune démon pour leur village natal.

\- On aura toujours ce genre de mésentente tant que l'alliance ne sera pas bien installée.

\- Je n'aime pas forcer quelqu'un à devenir un Jinchuriki comme voudrait le faire les conseillers de Konoha en scellant le démon quelques jours après la naissance. On est en grande discussion. Et évidemment, votre supérieur Danzou a énormément de réticences face à l'idée de Tsunade. »

Candy se tourna vers Nuit d'été qui laissait ses doigts s'agiter sur ses épaules. Les deux Jinchuriki attendaient de savoir ce que pensait le membre de la racine.

« L'idée de Tsunade me semble être le meilleur compromis. Ce serait excellent pour encourager les shinobis à s'améliorer. »

Candy ne s'attendait pas à ce que Nuit d'été défende le point de vue de Tsunade.

« Je ne connais pas par contre les autres propositions ce qui fait que je ne peux me faire une opinion.

\- Le reste n'est que du chipotage sur des détails. »

Nuit d'été haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé.

« A part ceci, que voulez vous, demanda l'anbu de la racine.

\- J'ai un peu de temps libre. Candy est l'un de mes amis proches, je ne vois pas à ce qu'il y a de mal à ce que je pense un peu de temps en sa compagnie.

\- En tout cas, je ne m'en irai pas, fit valoir Nuit d'été.

\- Comme il vous plaira, il n'empêche que certains de nos sujets de discussion ne vous regarde en rien.

\- Je n'écouterai pas.

\- Très bien alors fermez vos oreilles. Candy, je t'aime encore… », déclara formellement le Kazekage.

Nuit d'été ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Naruto ferma les yeux sachant qu'il allait passer le pire quart d'heure de sa vie entre ces deux hommes. Naruto regarda un instant, hésitant, Gaara puis Nuit d'été avant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour rembarrer Gaara.

« Gaara, notre relation n'était pas faîte pour durer. Elle ne me convient pas du tout. On en a déjà discuté, je te trouve même trop insistant à mon goût.

\- Mais tu réponds à mes avances ! Je ne sais plus quoi en penser.

\- Tes avances sont un peu trop osées. Tu chamboules mes sens, je n'y peux rien…Itaï ! »

Naruto se tourna vers Nuit d'été qui venait de le pincer de manière peu discrète. Nuit d'été lui fit signe de faire plus attention.

« On est fait l'un pour l'autre, arrête de le nier. C'est incroyable comme on se sent bien l'un contre l'autre.

\- Mais Gaara…Itaï.

\- Arrête avec ce ton suppliant », lui glissa sensuellement à l'oreille Nuit d'été.

Naruto se maudit intérieurement d'être avec les deux personnes qui chamboulait ses hormones en deux secondes top chrono. Il faisait un cauchemar ou il était plongé dans un genjustu avec son œuf rouge tout contre lui et cerné par deux des mecs les plus sexy qu'il ait rencontré dans sa vie tourmenté de jeune ninja. C'est ainsi, dans cette situation impossible, qu'il s'énerva.

« Je ne suis pas un joujou sexuel. Gaara, t'arrête de me pelotonner et toi, tu fais encore une remarque sur mes fesses et je t'en colle une ! »

Sasuke s'éloigna, surpris, quelque peu de Candy qui avait émis une décharge impressionnante de chakra. Il avait du mal à comprendre le système énergétique de Candy qui produisait un chakra puissant pour le moins étrange. Sasuke ne comprenait pas l'énervement soudain de Candy. Peut-être l'avait-il émoustillé en lui soufflant quelques mots à l'oreille. Sasuke en avait marre de son effet ravageur en cet instant précis. Et il ne lui avait mis qu'une fois la main aux fesses juste histoire de faire connaissance à la manière de Nuit d'été. Il n'était pas un pervers. Il jouait simplement son rôle.

Il boudait légèrement alors que Candy y allait franchement dans sa dispute avec Gaara. Tant mieux ! Ainsi, il arrêterait de l'embêter avec son histoire d'ex complètement accro. Pas si sûr, s'il éprouvait des remords ensuite. Il soupira alors que le niveau sonore augmenta près de lui.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le déroulement des évènements pour ne pas se prendre un coup perdu en cas de combat inopiné. Les ex-amants se parlaient avec véhémence de tout un tas de détails dans leur relation qu'il m'était visiblement à plat sans pour autant en venir aux mains. Apparemment, il y avait des explications bienvenues dans leur couple.

Il laissa passer le gros de l'orage en méditant sur lui-même et sa relation avec Candy qui devenait de plus en plus amicale. Tout ceci le mettait sur un terrain dangereux. Il pourrait lui dévoiler certaines choses à trop vouloir être proche de lui. Depuis quelques temps, il se ramollissait. Il était devenu amis avec ses coéquipiers de fortune et maintenant il se prenait d'affection pour Candy. Il était pitoyable.

« Je n'en ai rien à battre que tu es encore des sentiments pour moi ! Cà ne marche pas entre nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait s'acharner !

\- Parce que c'est fantastique avec toi ! »

Les arguments volaient très bas mais Sasuke n'en avait rien à branler. Il était au milieu et c'est tout.

La vie était belle et pleine d'ex !


	11. Chapter 11

« Je te dit que çà craque.

\- Ne le garde pas sur toi alors, s'exclama Nuit d'été.

\- Mais, il faut qu'il reste près de moi.

\- C'est compliqué un démon, je me demande à quoi il va ressembler.

\- En tout cas, il va éclore dans peu de temps. Va me chercher Gaara.

\- Je vais avertir les gardes. Je reste avec toi, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver. »

Naruto regarda avec effroi Nuit d'été sortir son katana de son fourreau. Il ne s'en servait que rarement en se limitant au taïjustu en temps normal. Ils avaient tout de même affaire à un démon. Naruto laissa ses mains de part et d'autre de l'œuf qui tremblait. Il se connecta avec Kyubbi pour prendre des nouvelles du bon déroulement de l'éclosion.

« Et c'est maintenant que tu me poses des questions, c'est bien de toi, gamin, de prévoir les choses au dernier moment !

\- C'est ta progéniture, c'est à toi de t'en occuper !

\- Si quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu, je te ferai signe, déclara Kyubbi.

\- Tu pourrais au moins m'indiquer le déroulement d'une éclosion.

\- T'as déjà vu des poussins, c'est pareil ! »

Naruto s'imagina alors un démon tout jeune avec de légères plumes de poussin, une tonne de queues duveteuses, des crocs de renard et une démarche titubante. Kyubbi s'énerva devant une telle représentation mentale grotesque et lui lança que les démons étaient loin d'être aussi faible à la naissance et aussi ridicule.

Naruto sursauta en s'apercevant que la coque venait d'être percée par une corne noire.

Nuit d'été revint pour se placer à ses côtés armes sorties en position de défense.

« Ne bouge surtout pas en cas d'attaque, tu ne ferais que me compliquer la tâche. »

Naruto acquiesçât peu sûr de lui. Il n'aimait pas la perspective de se faire bouffer par un démon agressif pendant que Nuit d'été le trancherait en deux comme un fruit trop mûr. Il pourrait évoquer la légitime défense pour l'assassiner en douce. C'était un homme de la racine, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

La corne cassa un peu plus la coquille avant de se retirer. Ils retinrent leurs souffles alors que le démon s'apprêtait à sortir toutes griffes dehors certainement.

Dans un grand fracas, ils se prirent un jet puant, visqueux et dégoûtant d'un liquide inconnu au bataillon des horreurs liquéfiés. Ils en avaient partout de cette saleté de truc jaunâtre qui sentait le souffre. Ils s'examinèrent un instant mécontents. Naruto n'apprécia pas le rire de son démon intérieur. Il se moquait bien d'eux. Kyubbi devait savoir que ce devait arriver.

Ils entendirent subitement un roucoulement étrange. Ils se penchèrent avec prudence sur l'œuf ouvert avant d'en voir surgir une touffe de poil roux de petite taille, environ une quinzaine de centimètres, avec une queue recourbée et de grands yeux jaunes.

Un petit écureuil. Le dixième démon était un écureuil avec la queue touffue, les petites griffes aux pattes, les dents acérées et une corne sur la tête.

Le jeune démon sortit de son œuf en le détruisant entièrement d'un coup de queue maladroit.

Les deux anbus en frissonnèrent tandis que le démon écureuil se promenait dans la salle avec plus ou moins d'adresse cherchant apparemment quelque chose de précis.

« Il a faim, le renseigna Kyubbi. Et si tu ne te magnes pas les fesses, il se fera un plaisir de croquer ton coéquipier. »

Kyubbi ricana, fier de son effet.

« Nuit d'été sort et que personne ne rentre.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis là pour te protéger.

\- Il va te manger s'il ne trouve rien.

\- Et toi ?

\- Il ne m'attaquera pas.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

\- Tu as intérêt à partir, c'est un ordre.

\- C'est moi ton supérieur, rappela-t-il avant de s'éloigner doucement vers la sortie. Je rapporte ce qu'il faut, tiens bon. »

Naruto regarda l'écureuil gambader joyeusement en éclatant quelques pans du mur au passage avec sa queue avant de déglutir, inquiet. Ce serait certainement les minutes les plus longues de sa vie. Kyubbi était bien cruel.

Sasuke se mit à courir le long des couloirs apostrophant les gardes pour savoir où se trouvaient les cantines. Evidemment, c'était à l'autre bout du palais.

Il se dépêcha comme un fou. Il ne voulait pas laisser Candy affronter ce danger seul. Ils avaient bien vu de quoi était capable le quadripodes à peine né.

Il ne voulait pas perdre Candy. C'était un ami précieux même s'il devait faire semblant d'être son ennemi alors qu'ils étaient dans le même camp.

Il déboula dans les cuisines. Il déroba une miche de pain, des fruits secs à profusion avant de repartir aussi sec devant les yeux ébahis des cantinières.

Il fit le chemin en sens inverse plus rapidement. Il rencontra Gaara sur la route.

« N'entrez pas ! Le démon est affamé ! »

Il ouvrit en grand la porte avant de jeter par terre la nourriture dans un coin.

Le démon se jeta dessus.

« Cà va ? Tu n'as rien.

\- Tu es arrivé à temps. Il commençait à me tourner autour. J'ai eu la trouille de devoir l'affronter. »

Ils regardèrent le petit phénomène tout engloutir avant de revenir vers eux, apparemment rassasié et content.

Il se plaçât contre Candy et il s'endormit en ronronnant.

Les deux anbus se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire sous la tension qui venait de s'évaporer.

« Il a l'air de bien t'aimer !

\- Oh, oui. Et comment on va l'appeler ?

\- Kazuki.

\- Tu places beaucoup d'espoir en lui.

\- Il pourrait être le premier démon de sa génération à changer les autres.

\- Tu es un idéaliste mais je t'aime bien comme cela. »

Sasuke se mordit les lèvres épaté par ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dire ce genre de choses. Oui, il appréciait Candy plus qu'il ne le devrait mais pas à ce point.

Candy ne répondit pas, occupé à observer le démon entre ses genoux.

On frappa. Gaara entra.

« C'est bon. »

Les deux anbus acquiescèrent laissant Gaara s'approcher le laissant se rendre compte par lui-même que le démon s'était attaché à Candy.

« On dirait qu'il t'apprécie.

\- Oui, je crois qu'il va me coller.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu rentreras à Konoha avec lui. Je t'ai préparé une cage pour le transporter.

\- Merci Gaara ! On s'en ira dès qu'on le pourra. »

La relation entre Gaara et Candy s'était aplanie après leur dispute salvatrice. Gaara laissait enfin en paix Candy.

Sasuke était ravi de partir rapidement.


	12. Chapter 12

Candy se déplaçait avec vélocité tout en transportant la cage de son démon très agité. Kazuki ne cessait de bouger dans tous les sens cabossant sa prison métallique.

Nuit d'été le suivait de près tout en surveillant les environs. Ils se devaient d'être prudents.

« Arrête-toi ! »

Naruto effectua une pirouette avant de rejoindre le plancher des vaches. Nuit d'été le rejoint avant de regarder aux alentours dans une attitude tendue, prêt à sa battre.

« On est suivi de près », chuchota-t-il.

Naruto tendit ses sens au maximum malaxant son chakra avec celui du démon. Oui, il voyait bien leur poursuivant mais il pouvait échapper momentanément à la vision de Nuit d'été. L'Akatsuki, c'était bien leur veine.

Naruto attaqua sans prévenir avec un shuriken chargé de chakra vent. Il cisailla un arbre en deux alors que Nuit d'été s'armait de ses katanas.

Un homme plante sortit de terre les évaluant.

« Bonjour, alors nous avons l'élite anbu, dit la partie blanche de Zetsu.

\- Ils sont très forts, répliqua la partie noire.

\- La fuite serait plutôt conseillée.

\- Il faut récupérer le petit démon. Ce sont les ordres. »

Nuit d'été n'attendit pas plus avant de se jeter sur son adversaire. Naruto ne s'attarda pas sur la danse des sabres de Nuit d'été véritablement spectaculaire pour finir par se multicloner.

Zetsu avait bougé par voie végétale et il observait les nombreux Candy d'un air impassible avant de fondre comme de la lave.

Naruto s'élança sur lui, lui balançant plusieurs sortes de son nouveau justu : un rasengan amélioré qui tournoyait sous forme de spirale de vent à distance.

Naruto entendit un bruit d'électricité. Apparemment, Nuit d'été était passé aux choses sérieuses.

Zetsu rebondit dans les airs complètement électrifié.

Sasuke sourit, vainqueur. A force d'avoir observé l'akatsuki de l'intérieur, il savait à présent les faire tomber dans des justus efficaces.

Zetsu se remit quand même de son petit électrochoc. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé le point faible, il n'allait pas le lâcher.

« Je vois un utilisateur du Raïton, je dois me méfier », marmonna-t-il avant de se faire agresser par Candy de toutes parts.

Le multiclonage de Candy ne se révéla pas très efficace sur Zetsu mais permit à Candy de préparer ses attaques suivantes. Une épée de vent tenta de transpercer mais celui-ci s'enfuit dans la végétation.

Sasuke ne perdit pas de temps pour électriser la zone ce qui élimina un bon nombre de clone de Candy. Il se téléporta rapide comme le vent en un rien de temps derrière Zetsu pour lui administrer un coup de pied bien ressenti.

Candy tenta alors de le renverser en profitant de sa surprise mais Zetsu délivrant une substance dans les airs les faisant tousser.

Sasuke eut le temps de voir Candy se protéger avec son étrange chakra avant qu'un étrange brouillard ne lui brouille la vue. Il électrifia son corps pour éliminer la substance mais rien n'y fit.

Il était désavantagé car il ne pouvait plus se servir de son Sharingan et l'étrange substance lui brûlait les poumons. Il en cracha le plus possible indiquant malheureusement sa position.

Zetsu lui sauta de dessus l'emprisonnant dans une masse gluante. Il tenta de s'en dépaître mais il n'y arriva pas.

Tout d'un coup, Zetsu s'immobilisa alors que Sasuke se tétanisait. Un immense chakra venait de faire son apparition et fonçait.

« Oh, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû me charger de cette mission.

\- Je ne suis qu'un espion. »

Zetsu paniqua étranglant Sasuke avec sa substance étrange. Sasuke garda son calme pour injecter une bonne dose de son chakra Raïton ce qui découragea son adversaire.

Sasuke se dégagea quand il vit une énorme boule de poil se diriger vers Zetsu toutes griffes dehors. Kazuki avait pris une forme plus grande et se mit en devoir de dépecer Zetsu.

Sasuke tourna le dos à la bête et à son carnage n'entendant plus que le bruit des membres qu'on arrachait. Candy vint le rejoindre alors qu'il était tout tremblant de ce qu'il imaginait se passer pour le pauvre Zetsu.

Naruto s'approcha de Nuit d'été qui n'osait pas regarder ce qui n'était pas descriptible à de pauvres oreilles innocentes mais qui était normalement visible aux yeux d'un Anbu expérimenté.

Kyubbi ricanait dans sa cage en se réjouissant de ce que son petit bébé démon arrivait déjà à accomplir naturellement remplissant Naruto de frisson quant au projets du vieux renard pour sa progéniture.

Nuit d'été toussa de nouveau tentant de respirer tant bien que mal.

« Comment te sens-tu », demanda Candy sur le qui-vive alors qu'un bras arraché venait de leur passer au-dessus de la tête.

Nuit d'été n'arrêta pas de tousser en secouant négativement la tête.

Naruto se pencha pour voir ce qu'il recrachait. C'était des petites spores avec des aiguilles empoisonnées sur leur surface.

Naruto pesta contre leur malchance. Il avait réussi à s'en protéger en projetant du chakra mais Nuit d'été n'avait pas pu s'en débarrasser.

« Je vais tenter quelque chose », balbutia Nuit d'été avant de s'enfuir en titubant.

Naruto le laissa partir tout en réfléchissant à un moyen pour l'aider, soucieux. Sakura lui avait donné toutes sortes d'antipoison mais il ne savait si elle avait celui contre ceux de Zetsu.

Kazuki revint vers lui en roucoulant. Il se mit tout contre lui comme un enfant qui se blottirait contre son parent attendant des louanges.

Naruto se tourna un peu décontenancé vers la mare de sang qu'avait formé ce qui restait du corps de Zetsu. Il prit la tête dans un parchemin alors que Kyubbi félicitait son petit.

Kazuki se tourna vers Naruto. Naruto ne put que lui dire, un peu honteux.

« C'est bien, Kazuki ! »

Tant qu'il s'en prenait au nukenin, ce n'était pas dangereux n'est-ce pas.

Sasuke avait les poumons en feu. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il savait qu'il était empoisonné. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de ses spores au plus vite.

Il inspira longuement avant de relâcher son souffle en formant une boule de feu suprême au-dessus d'un lac. La moindre parcelle d'air contenu dans son poumon y passa le libérant quelque peu mais surtout provoquant une masse enflammée énorme. Il avait beaucoup progressé dans l'élaboration de ce justu qui maintenant prenait de grandes dimensions.

Il se sentait mieux mais il avait le torse brûlant. Il enleva son haut avant de se passer de l'eau froide dessus pour calmer l'irritation.

Il refit une boule de feu pour s'assurer de brûler tous les spores avant de chercher un contrepoison efficace. Karin lui en avait confectionné un au cas où il aurait à affronter Zetsu et ses nombreuses plantes. Il avait fini bien rapidement. C'était une mort digne d'un akatsukien que de finir décapité et démembré par un démon sanguinaire, pensa-t-il en essayant de ne pas se rappeler ce qu'il avait vu du traitement de faveur du monstre.

Il avala la substance qui devait lui sauver la vie d'une traite. Il avait toujours été résistant et les effets du poison ne s'étaient pas fait ressentir desuite ce qui lui avait probablement sauvé la mise.

Naruto après avoir câliné Kazuki un moment s'en alla retrouver Nuit d'été pour voir s'il allait mieux.

Il le retrouva torse nu devant un lac magnifique. Kyubbi en un mot résuma ce qu'il pensait :

« Canon ! »

Kyubbi se mit à baver consciencieusement alors que Naruto se fouettait mentalement. Nuit d'été avait un sex-appeal trop mais trop développé pour son propre bien.

Il était de profil arrangeant son haut qu'il venait d'enlever. Le soleil jouait avec ses abdominaux biens dessinés et ses plis à l'aine rehaussant ses hanches. Il avait tout de la musculature du parfait ninja sauf qu'un piercing tentateur bleu saphir ornait son téton droit sur un pectoral plus qu'agréable. Il serait bien bon d'y poser les dents. Kyubbi approuva.

Il se retourna laissant entrevoir son dos parfaitement musclé décoré d'un tatouage en forme d'oiseau, les deux ailes recouvrant ses omoplates. Les deux fossettes aux creux des reins l'appelaient mais il y résista tant bien que mal.

Il n'y avait pas à dire Tsunade lui avait trouvé le partenaire idéal.

Nuit d'été ne se doutant pas de ses pensées l'invita à le rejoindre.

« Mais pourquoi est-il aussi sexy, dis-le moi Kyubbi !

\- Pour que tu lui fasses le cul avant de rentrer à Konoha !

\- Pas question, je suis un ninja. J'ai une réputation sérieuse à tenir.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il ne serait pas contre que tu le prennes durement maintenant », affirma Kyubbi avec un énorme sérieux.

Naruto décida de casser l'ambiance :

« Je doute que ce soit un spectacle digne d'un innocent petit démon. »

Kyubbi se mit à râler sur sa malchance alors que Candy demandait à Nuit d'été comment il allait.

« On peut repartir dans un quart d'heure, je pense. »

Candy acquiesçât d'un signe de tête le laissant récupérer. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers son admirable supérieur qui était une bombe à ne dégoupiller sous aucun mais aucun prétexte avant de s'éloigner pour calmer ses ardeurs.


	13. Chapter 13

Tsunade regardait horriblement dégoûtée la tête de Zetsu qui trônait imperturbable sur son bureau ramenée par les bons soins des deux plus grands crétins chez les anbus. Bon, les plus talentueux certes mais surtout ceux qui manquaient le plus de tact se trouvaient devant elle avec un petit démon en liberté. Quelle horreur, se dit-elle. Elle avait horreur du sang. Naruto le savait très bien.

« Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez accompli votre mission avec brio et en bonus, j'ai droit à la tête du second de Madara. Très bien ! »

Les deux anbus se taquinèrent les mains comme deux bons vieux amis fiers d'eux.

« Et vous êtes revenu en un seul morceau. Je ne vous cache pas que votre réputation va encore augmenter favorablement mais j'espère que vous n'aurez plus l'idée de vous présenter de manière aussi crasseuse alors que vous aviez tout votre temps pour vous débarbouiller.

\- Mais Tsunade hime, tenta vainement Nuit d'été.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, vous êtes l'élite, comportez-vous comme telle. Je veux un uniforme impeccable quand vous revenez, je m'en fiche que vous ayez passé des jours et des nuits dans la gadoue, ayez la classe de revenir propre. »

Naruto la regardait avec sa tête penchée sur le côté. Il devait se dire qu'elle était vieille et qu'elle était encore tombée sur la tête ce matin.

« Et surtout, ne m'apportez plus un trophée dans cet état.

\- On n'y peut rien si le démon a croqué le nez en guise de quatre heure, répondit Naruto.

\- Je m'en fiche des détails.

\- J'avoue qu'il ait bouffé la joue droite n'est pas enthousiasmant mais on l'a arrêté quand il a voulu extirpé la cervelle.

\- Candy, arrête, s'il te plaît », s'énerva-t-elle.

Les deux anbus se remirent au garde à vous en remarquant qu'elle commençait à perdre patience.

« C'est excellent comme d'habitude. Rompez, je vous appellerai quand j'aurai besoin de vous. »

Naruto sortit de chez la vieille avec enthousiasme. Bien qu'il se récoltasse le démon en garde, il était heureux d'avoir la journée libre pour d'abord se laver comme lui avait si gentiment conseillé sa supérieure et peut-être passer du temps avec ses amis et connaissances.

Nuit d'été se posta à ses côtés juste avant l'endroit où ils se séparaient d'habitude.

« Feras-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur moi.

\- D'accord, on se revoit sur notre prochaine mission.

\- Pas de problème. »

Naruto s'en alla laissant Nuit d'été loin de lui. Il avait besoin de s'en éloigner le plus possible. Cet homme n'était pas racontable physiquement et en plus, il lui était sympathique. Il n'allait tout de même pas tomber bêtement amoureux.

Kyubbi ricana.

« Part du marché, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Oui, je sais. Kyubbi. Je n'ai pas oublié que je dois me taper quelqu'un pour tes besoins de matage de grand pervers !

\- Ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même d'avoir conclut un tel pacte. Si tu avais un régulier comme quand tu étais avec Gaara, ce serait plus facile.

\- Bon, ce soir, allumage en boîte de nuit.

\- Cà me va. Il ou elle a intérêt d'être croustillant(e) après ce que j'ai vu de Nuit d'été.

\- Arrête de baver sur lui. Il ne restera qu'un simple coéquipier. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme cela entre nous.

\- Je m'en fiche de tes histoires. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est si tu vas te le taper ou non, le reste je m'en branle à part si tu es en danger de mort imminente. »

Naruto laissa son démon tranquille avant de rentrer chez lui. C'était agréable de revenir chez soi après une mission si difficile à tenir. Le démon Kazuki se faufila dans sa chambre avec joie avant de renverser une étagère.

« Les ennuis commencent », marmonna-t-il.

Sasuke rentra sans se presser dans son appartement de la racine. Il se lava précautionneusement vérifiant qu'il n'avait plus de spore sur la peau ni dans ses poumons avant de s'habiller avec attention pour bien cacher son visage. Il ne voulait pas qu'une petite mèche noire se faufile sous sa cagoule alors que le véritable Nuit d'été avait les cheveux bruns. En plus, il s'était fait tatouer et percier pour ressembler à l'homme dont il prenait l'identité.

Il resta chez lui repensant à sa mission. Tout se mettait en place lentement. Bientôt, il aurait sa revanche sur la racine et il les ferait tomber. Il y arriverait même s'il se sentait un peu petit par rapport à tout le travail que son entreprise demandait.

Il espérait que Candy arrive discrètement à trouver les informations qu'il lui avait demandées. Surtout discrètement, il ne voulait pas provoquer une tôlée mineure dans la racine mais bel et bien les anéantir. C'étaient des extrémistes qui ne respectaient pas les règles et qui n'avaient pas une seule once d'humanité en s'affranchissant des liens naturels entre les êtres humains. Ils ne les laisseraient pas continuer à former des hommes sur cette voie là.

Il ferma les yeux appréciant le calme. Il avait bien compris qu'il plaisait de plus en plus à Candy ce qui pourrait le gêner prochainement. Il était attaché à lui mais pas de cette manière.

Il n'avait jamais été véritablement intéressé par une relation amoureuse ou sexuelle quelconque, non jamais. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Et avec Candy, c'était impossible de toute façon. Anbu régulier et de la racine ne faisait pas bon ménage. Et pourquoi s'y intéressait-il d'ailleurs ? Il s'énerva brusquement. Ce devait être toute la tension sexuelle de Candy qu'il avait du supporter qui lui retombait dessus. Ce n'était rien d'autre.

Naruto fit les yeux ronds devant Shikamaru.

« Dis-moi que je rêve !

\- Non, affirma Shikamaru d'un air très ennuyé en se demandant s'il devait oui ou non aider Naruto.

\- Il a tout saccagé, hoqueta Naruto en ouvrant grand ses bras sur son appartement.

\- Effectivement, répondit Shikamaru évitant soigneusement de lui proposer son aide.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

\- Ranger tout seul. Je me rappelle que j'ai un truc urgent à faire…

\- Oh, non, tu ne t'échapperas pas comme cela.

\- Galère…

\- C'était une blague, s'exclama tout joyeux Naruto.

\- Comment, balbutia Shikamaru mal à l'aise.

\- C'est un genjustu et il t'a échappé. Je suis trop balèze, je suis trop balèze, je suis trop balèze, s'excita Naruto en levant les bras en signe de victoire.

\- C'était crédible, c'est tout. Je m'y attendais trop à ce que ce vaurien de démon te saccage tout.

\- Oh, non ! Ne cherche pas d'excuse, râla Naruto. Je suis trop balèze, j'ai eu le grand Nara Shikamaru dans un genjustu, je t'ai eu. »

Naruto effectua la danse de la victoire en annulant son justu. Une petite bête à fourrure rousse vint immédiatement à sa rencontre pour danser avec lui.

« Galère, murmura Shikamaru, honteux de s'être fait avoir par ce Naruto loufoque.

\- Regarde comme il est mignon, ce démon. Bon, il est vrai qu'il a mangé à moitié un gars de l'Akatsuki mais sinon il est adorable.

\- Arrête de te marrer ! Ce démon va te causer des ennuis.

\- Installe-toi dans le salon. On doit discuter sérieusement maintenant.

\- Et c'est toi qui le dis, ce n'est pas vrai, quand t'arrêteras-tu de faire le gamin à part quand tu es anbu ?

\- Jamais. Je serais un Hokage mémorable par sa bouffonnerie.

\- Je n'arrive même pas à me l'imaginer et je crois que le Conseil a bien raison de rejeter ta candidature.

\- Oui mais je vais me représenter en tant que chef Anbu. Là, ils ne pourront pas me rejeter.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont Danzou à proposer. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que le Conseil l'accepte à la succession de Tsunade.

\- C'est idiot, il est plus vieux qu'elle.

\- Et ils pourraient proposer Nuit d'été.

\- Il refusera, je le sais.

\- Et tu le crois. Il t'embobine peut-être.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Il a une qualité indéniable, celle d'être sincère. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on parle de lui, il m'a demandé une faveur.

\- Je sens mal ton histoire, râla Shikamaru.

\- Voilà, il est en contact avec les Atari mais ceux-ci ne donnent plus de nouvelles.

\- Ah, je sais pourquoi. L'équipe de Gaï y a fait un tour. Le village a été dévasté, anéanti.

\- Par qui ?

\- On n'en sait rien. Il n'y a aucun témoin. Pas une seule trace. Sauf un gamin qui dit avoir été enlevé par Suigestu, un ex coéquipier de Sasuke. Le gamin ne savait pas qui les avait attaqués mais apparemment ce Suigestu faisait parti de l'équipée belle.

\- Il faut le retrouver.

\- On mène des recherches, ne t'inquiètes pas pour autant. Neji est sur l'affaire. On a un peu enquêté sur les Atari, tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'ils avaient un lien très étroit avec les Uchiha.

\- Ah, bon ?

\- La mère de Sasuke est une Atari. Etant mariée au chef du clan, elle avait une certaine influence sur les décisions du clan.

\- Je vois. Ils n'ont pas un don spécial ou quelque chose comme cela ?

\- Oh, oui. Et ils ont toujours été secret là-dessus n'en disant pas un mot mais lors d'affrontement, on a retrouvé des personnes mortes d'arrêt cardiaque. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que comme les Uchihas, ils ont été massacrés.

\- Oui, c'est étrange. Sasuke n'aurait pas dû aller chez eux ?

\- Oui mais la racine s'y est opposée de toute ses forces. Sasuke n'a pas pu rejoindre sa famille restante.

\- Etrange.

\- Pourquoi Nuit d'été s'intéresse à eux ?

\- Désolé, c'est mon coéquipier. Il y a certaines informations que je garde pour moi. Essaie d'en apprendre plus. »

Naruto n'aimait pas ce qu'il apprenait. Nuit d'été avait un lien avec les Atari ce qui impliquait d'en avoir un avec les Uchihas alors pourquoi ne s'était-t-il pas occupé de Sasuke ?

Il irait lui tirer les vers du nez dès qu'il le pourrait.

Sasuke se fit déranger par Danzou lui-même.

« Bonjour, Nuit d'été. J'ai appris que tu n'avais pas réussi à accomplir ta mission.

\- Je me suis fait intercepter par Candy au mauvais moment. J'ai été maladroit.

\- C'est moi, je n'aurais pas dû te confier ce genre de tâche. Tu n'es pas fait pour agir de la sorte envers une femme. J'enverrais quelqu'un d'autre quand l'occasion se présentera à nouveau. Parle-moi de ce démon.

\- Les nouvelles circulent vite. L'akatsuki en a été rapidement informé aussi.

\- Suna a des fuites, je ne leur fais pas confiance sur ce point. Et j'ai des personnes qui interceptent les messages de Tsunade. Ayant les codes, c'est facile à déchiffrer. »

Sasuke acquiesçât.

« Ce démon est jeune mais il servira nos intérêts si nous avons le jinchuriki.

\- Serais-tu prêt à le devenir ? »

Sasuke s'interrogea sur les motivations qui pourrait pousser Nuit d'été à accepter et il en vit certaines non négligeables.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je suis fidèle à Konoha, je recèle une grande puissance psychique et physique, je serais à même de contrôler ce démon. En plus, il s'est attaché à moi.

\- J'aimerais que tu en restes proche pour l'apprivoiser.

\- Pour l'instant, il préfère tout de même Candy.

\- Candy m'intrigue toujours, nous ne savons pas qui il est. »

Sasuke se mordit la langue. Il se devait de dire son nom à Danzou.

« Il s'appelle Namikaze, c'est tout ce que je sais.

\- Il est donc le fameux fils caché du Yondaïme.

\- Pardon ?

\- Lors de l'attaque de Kyubbi, la femme du Yondaïme a accouché, on ne sait où. J'ai cherché longtemps cet enfant. Il doit avoir dans les 18 ans maintenant.

\- Et il est chef anbu.

\- Le Yondaïme est bien devenu Hokage à une vingtaine d'années. C'est un grand concurrent pour le poste d'Hokage.

\- Je vois.

\- C'est bien. Tu travailles toujours aussi efficacement. Il paraît que tu as ramené la tête de Zetsu.

\- Oui. Le démon s'est jeté sur lui, je n'ai rien pu faire pour le garder en vie.

\- Je préfèrerais les interroger, c'est évident. Il est clair que ce démon sera une gène pendant un moment mais il faut que tu t'en occupes.

\- Je ferais selon vos ordres. »

Naruto faisait à manger à Sakura qui venait de faire une entrée surprise chez lui. En fait, elle venait squatter et renâcler ses maigres réserves de nourritures. Quelle radine !

Naruto mit les ramens dans l'eau ne se targuant pas d'être très imaginatif sur ce coup-ci. Pauvre Nuit d'été, entre les tentes et la nourriture pourrie, il n'était pas servi niveau coéquipier.

« Alors, c'est çà, le démon. Mais il est tout mignon !

\- Tu aurais vu ce qu'il restait de Zetsu, tu dirais le contraire.

\- Oh, non, je ne pense pas. J'en ai vu des choses sur les champs de bataille, et je ne passe pas qu'il puisse faire pire.

\- J'ai passé la partie où il jouait avec ses entrailles à Tsunade, je l'ai quand même épargné, dit-il avec son sourire d'abruti.

\- Crétin. Je sais pourquoi Sasuke t'appelait tout le temps ainsi. »

Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage de Naruto.

« Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié à quel point le sujet était sensible.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Il faut que je fasse le deuil et çà ira mieux après. »

Enfin, il l'espérait. Sasuke lui avait manqué depuis qu'il avait déserté mais à présent, il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait combler son absence. Il était définitivement hors de portée. Kyubbi eut une sorte de pleurnicherie moqueuse à ses pensées mélancoliques.

« Arrête, Kyu.

\- C'est trop triste, minauda-t-il, mais surtout c'est dommage ! Sasuke avait un beau petit cul et un air hautain qu'on avait envie d'empourprer et… »

Naruto ne prêta plus attention aux pensées malsaines de Kyubbi. Avoir des pensées lubriques envers un mort, très peu pour lui.

« Allez, tu vas t'en remettre. Je comprends que tu étais très attaché à lui mais tout de même, ce n'est pas une raison pour te morfondre. Je ne sais pas, sort.

\- Mais c'est ce que je comptais faire avant que tu n'arrives. »

On frappa à la porte.

« Mais qui cela peut bien être à cette heure, bordel, râla à voix trop haute Naruto.

\- C'est moi. »

Naruto se tétanisa. Il connaissait par cœur cette voix. Comment Nuit d'été avait-il réussi à trouver son chez lui ? Il n'était pas dans la merde.

« Attends !

\- C'est qui, demanda curieuse Sakura.

\- Barre-toi, Sakura ! C'est mon coéquipier.

\- Oh, non. Je veux le voir, minauda-t-elle.

\- Non, pars. »

Sakura fit la tête voulant apercevoir le beau phénomène, elle se prit son plat de ramen avant de s'enfuir. Kizuki gratta à la porte en gémissant de manière pathétique alors que Nuit d'été l'appelait à travers la porte.

Naruto enfila en vitesse son masque d'anbu ainsi qu'une cagoule avant d'aller lui ouvrir.

« Tu as une mèche de cheveux qui dépasse, lui fit remarquer Nuit d'été qui par contre, lui, a été impeccable.

\- Je crois que…

\- Il va me taper sur le système », s'exclama Naruto pour son démon.

Kizuki se porta sur lui en ronronnant fortement appréciant de le retrouver alors que Naruto arrangeait sa tenue.

« Pourquoi viens-tu ici ?

\- Revoir Kizuki, voyons.

\- Non, sérieusement. On a une mission ?

\- C'est sérieux. Danzou veut que je devienne son Jinchuriki.

\- Et toi, là-dedans ?

\- Si je peux servir Konoha ainsi, je le ferais.

\- Mais tu te doutes de toutes les implications que cela a d'avoir un démon qui te bouffe de l'intérieur, qu'il te parle tout le temps même si tu n'en as pas envie, qui t'oblige à commettre des atrocités, qui tente par tous les moyens de s'en prendre à ton mental ou à ton physique…

\- Doucement, minus. Je n'ai pas été si embêtant ! Là, tu vas lui faire peur même si je suis contre un Jinchuriki pour mon petit.

\- La ferme, renard ! Donc, je disais Nuit d'été, c'est une mauvaise idée.

\- Nous l'aurons élevé, je ne vois pas en quoi, il me serait nuisible. Et nous verrons bien, je ne serai pas forcément désigné.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te motive ? »

Sasuke dévisagea Candy à cette question. Il allait répondre comme le gentil Nuit d'été grivois qu'il était.

« Etre plus puissant, mais c'est secondaire. Surtout, c'est me faire le plus de cul possible et particulièrement le tien en ce moment même ! »

Candy perdit évidemment ses moyens en râlant. Sasuke se mordilla la lèvre inférieure sachant qu'il ne fallait pas jouer à ce petit jeu trop longtemps avec Candy. Il avait les hormones en feu à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en sa présence. Et pour avoir assez longtemps observé Candy, il ne pouvait douter qu'il était pervers mais pas forcément allumé à la moindre allusion, il lui en fallait beaucoup plus.

« Bien, je vois que tu as des projets dont un particulièrement irréalisable.

\- Je deviendrais plus puissant, ria-t-il.

\- Je n'en doute pas. »

Candy ne savait pas où se mettre.

« Ah, au fait, j'ai des nouvelles de ta famille.

\- Ah, oui ?

\- Je suis désolé, ils ont été tués. »

Sasuke le savait déjà mais il fit mine d'en être choqué. Il se prit une chaise pour s'asseoir.

« Je ne comprends pas, je les ai vu il n'y a pas longtemps.

\- Il y aussi une chose que je veux apprendre. Quel est ton lien avec les Uchihas ?

\- Avec les Uchihas, je ne comprends pas.

\- Nuit d'été, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, s'il te plaît.

\- Tu veux savoir quoi ?

\- Si tu es un Uchiha ? Ton adresse au combat est fantastique, ne le nie pas. »

Sasuke fit les cent pas devant Candy. Que dire ? Le véritable Nuit d'été n'était pas un Uchiha mais le devenir pourrait lui sauver la mise au cas où il montrerait accidentellement son Sharingan.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu le découvrirais, râla-t-il.

\- Alors, explique-moi pourquoi tu ne t'es pas occupé de Sasuke Uchiha quand le clan a été massacré. Et d'ailleurs comment as-tu été épargné ?

\- J'étais en mission. Et je ne suis pas occupé de Sasuke parce que je ne voulais pas que Danzou apprenne que j'étais un Uchiha. J'ai veillé sur lui autant que je l'ai pu avant qu'il ne parte. Voilà, rassasié.

\- Tu es le second de Danzou, et tu lui caches ton identité réelle.

\- Et oui, et justement, je suis son second parce que j'ai toujours su faire attention à moi. J'aurais pu y rester dans ce massacre, j'en suis conscient mais je n'allais pas me mettre Danzou à dos non plus. Est-ce que tu crois que ma situation est facile ? On m'a enlevé mes deux familles.

\- Non, je ne le pense pas. Excuse-moi, Nuit d'été. »

Kizuki passa dans les bras de Candy affichant une mine désolée.

« Merci d'avoir trouvé autant d'informations pour moi.

\- De rien, c'est normal. Au fait, il y a un enfant qui en a réchappé. »

C'était certainement le gamin qui avait échappé à Suigestu. Il faudrait le récupérer.

« Il ferait bien d'être protégé au cas où on voudrait s'en prendre à lui.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en danger à Konoha. La tuerie s'est passée si loin.

\- Les ennemis sont parfois plus proches qu'on ne le pense. »

Sasuke fut pris d'un élan incontrôlable. Il restait une mèche de cheveux qui dépassait chez Candy, il lui remit en place dans un geste tendre. Un frisson lui remonta le long du bras l'électrisa, juste pour une mèche de cheveux. Que lui arrivait-t-il, bon sang ?

Naruto ne put empêcher une onde électrique de le parcourir quand Nuit d'été le toucha. Il sentit aussi une douce chaleur envahir sa poitrine et son bas-ventre. Kyubbi bavait et il était surexcité, rien que pour un geste à peine déplacé. Nuit d'été allait le perdre.

Il avait de la chance d'avoir un masque sinon il se serait déjà jeté sur ses lèvres. Il prit sa main prolongeant le contact stimulant ses sens échauffés.

« Oh, je sens qu'on tient notre prise de ce soir, jubila Kyubbi.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite.

\- Bave, bave, bave ! Arrête de te mettre des barrières psychologiques pour ne pas coucher avec tes supérieurs.

\- Premièrement, je n'ai pas besoin d'une barrière pour éviter la vieille. »

Kyubbi ricana.

« Deuxièmement, il n'y a que ce putain d'enfoiré pour m'allumer en deux secondes top chrono.

\- Ouais mais ce putain d'enfoiré est trop bien foutu. Il est à croquer.

\- Stop, laisse-moi récupérer. »

Naruto s'aperçut qu'il tenait avec insistance la main de Nuit d'été.

« Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas…

\- …où tu étais, je sais. Je fais souvent ce genre d'effet. »

Nuit d'été lâcha sa main.

« Et pas modeste pour un sou !

\- Arrête un peu. »

Le téléphone de Nuit d'été sonna.

« Excuse-moi, tu as un balcon ou une pièce où je peux m'isoler ?

\- Oui, ma chambre. »

Nuit d'été s'enfuit dans la pièce en décrochant.

« Tu fais bien vite pour le mettre dans tes draps.

\- Arrête, boule de poils perverse ! »

Naruto retourna à sa nourriture pour faire passer ses envies de retourner Nuit d'été contre le mur le plus proche et de le molester.

« Allo ? Comment cela se fait que tu m'appelles toujours quand il ne faut pas, râla Sasuke.

\- Je suis un pro du timing, il ne faut pas l'oublier, ricana Suigestu. Je ferais tout pour te mettre dans des situations embarrassantes.

\- Abrège et viens-en à l'essentiel.

\- Je viens d'avoir un message de Karin. Devine…

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour les devinettes, tu m'agaces. »

Sasuke se mit à faire quelques pas dans la chambre de Candy. L'endroit se révélait propre, et sombre, plutôt étonnant de la part de Candy. Il l'aurait imaginé plus bordélique.

« Alors, il y a une rencontre au sommet entre Akatsuki et Danzou. Va savoir pourquoi mais c'est organisé. Je suis sûr que tu n'étais pas au courant.

\- Non, Danzou ne me dis pas tout, loin de là.

\- Est-ce que Nuit d'été n'est pas à la base quelqu'un qui le dérange avec ses convictions protectionnistes envers Konoha ?

\- Je crois qu'il est son second parce qu'il a su tirer son épingle du jeu en n'étant ni trop embarrassant ni trop faiblard. Bon, à part ceci, le gamin qui t'a échappé est à Konoha. Je veux, et tu n'y échapperas pas, que tu viennes le récupérer.

\- Mais…

\- C'est un ordre. Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu fais mais dès demain, je veux que tu aies déguerpi de Konoha pour mettre l'enfant en sûreté.

\- C'est sûr que dans notre cachette, il y sera beaucoup mieux. Je vais avoir une bouchée de plus à nourrir. Tu as intérêt à nous envoyer un peu de ton salaire.

\- J'y penserais même si je me doute que ce seront surtout des bières qui vont s'amonceler dans le congélateur.

\- Ton pire défaut, c'est que tu ne sais pas t'amuser ! Tu viendras faire un tour ?

\- J'essaierai. Comment va Karin ?

\- Oh, elle disait qu'elle se débrouillait pas mal en faisant équipe avec Kisame. Elle remplace ton frère, tu te rends compte.

\- Pauvre Kisame !

\- Il a eu de ces coéquipiers, un palmarès grandiose si tu veux mon avis !

\- Ecoute, je suis chez Candy, je ne peux pas trop te parler.

\- Un nouveau coéquipier, il est bien au moins ?

\- Je t'avoue qu'il est franchement surprenant mais on en reparlera une prochaine fois.

\- D'accord à plus. Normalement, tu as de mes nouvelles demain. »

Sasuke éteignit son téléphone avant de rejoindre Candy dans son salon.

« C'était mon informateur, crut-t-il bon de lui préciser.

\- Des informations intéressantes sur l'Akatsuki.

\- Oui mais je ne t'en dirais rien, ce n'est pas sûr.

\- Ce n'est pas sympa de ne pas partager.

\- Chacun son réseau », lui fit-t-il pour l'enrager.

Candy lui aurait certainement volontiers fait la grimace s'il n'avait pas son masque, enfin, c'est qu'il en déduisit à son attitude.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Sasuke se rappela la façon d'être de Nuit d'été.

« Cela te dit de sortir avec moi ?

\- Hou, doucement avec les propositions, j'ai tendance à les prendre au pied de la lettre, je suis un peu bête.

\- Baka, lui dit-t-il presque avec tendresse. Tu as envie de découvrir des lieux plein de débauches ou simplement de passer une soirée tranquille… »

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté.

« …tu as l'air de tenir un sacré dilemme », ricana Nuit d'été.

Oh, oui, c'était un sacré dilemme. Passer une soirée tranquille avec Nuit d'été serait la meilleure option pour qu'il ne passe justement rien avec lui. Restons-en à de saines relations avec Nuit d'été. C'était le supérieur hiérarchique le plus canon, le plus sexy et le plus attirant dans tous les sens du terme qu'il ait jamais eu d'avoir sous la main mais c'était son supérieur, tout le hic résidait dans ce mot.

Par contre, partir dans une soirée débridée avec lui serait extrêmement intéressant surtout à cause d'une promesse faîte à boule de poil ambulante à neuf queue rotative, enfin le lave vaisselle super moderne à bave intégrée, j'ai nommé Kyubby le pervers.

Il en avait envie mais il devrait pour cela se tenir le plus éloigné possible de Nuit d'été.

Il y en avait une troisième solution, et pas des plus faciles à mener à bien, renvoyer Nuit d'été d'où il venait. Enlever la tentation de votre vue, et vous retarderiez le moment où vous croqueriez dedans, c'est bien connu.

Le choix était fait.

« Je suis désolé, Nuit d'été, mais j'aimerais profiter de ma soirée à la maison.

\- Pas de problème, le casanier. Reste ici pendant que je vais m'éclater. Je ne te propose pas à un rencard, tu n'as pas à m'envoyer sur les roses comme une vierge effarouchée ! »

Naruto fulminait car Nuit d'été lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Je vais le buter, cria-t-il en son for intérieur.

\- Non, tu vas te le faire !

\- Kyubbi, ce n'est pas le moment ! Pourquoi ce mec est-t-il lui ? A toujours me trouver dans mes derniers retranchements, comme s'il connaissait tout de moi. Et si séduisant, en prime !

\- Il est un petit peu plus perspicace que toi, à mon avis.

\- Il me sort par les yeux. J'ai trop envie de lui. Il faut qu'il se casse.

\- Rhooo, râla Kyubbi, déçu par la tournure des évènements.

\- Barre-toi, dit-t-il à voix haute.

\- Oh, tu n'as pas apprécié la comparaison, répliqua Nuit d'été. Vierge effarouché.

\- Cà fait longtemps que je ne le suis plus et je n'ai pas besoin de ce dénominatif pour te foutre dehors.

\- D'accord, je m'en vais. A notre prochaine mission !

\- Oui, c'est cela casse-toi ! »

Naruto se mit les mains sur sa cagoule d'anbu en maugréant.

« Dis, petite tête…

\- Non, pas toi !

\- Tu as légèrement oublié comment parler à tes supérieurs. Entre la vieille et casse-toi, je trouve que tu sais leur causer.

\- Oh, non ! Il va falloir que je m'excuse…demain… »

Kyubbi ricana comme il savait très bien le faire alors que Naruto se creusait la cervelle pour savoir comment il pouvait être aussi stupide.


	14. Chapter 14

Konoha, la douce Konoha, se réveillait aux sons des jolis petits oiseaux, à la fraicheur toute matinale de la rosée et aux odeurs de pain fraîchement enfourné avec amour quand une Hokage à la voix aussi forte que sa poitrine généreuse se mit à hurler.

« Quoi ? Comment çà, il a disparu ? »

Les anbus proches vinrent se renseigner sur l'origine de ce charivari matinal de leur supérieur dont Candy.

Naruto entra à la suite de nombreux de ses collègues pour voir ce qui dérangeait autant la Godaïme.

« Je veux une équipe d'anbu prête à décoller, et que çà saute.

\- Oh, calmez-vous deux secondes ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il se passe qu'on m'a enlevé au nez et à la barbe un enfant qui est témoin protégé dans la nuit, voilà !

\- On va le retrouver. C'est l'Atari », demanda Naruto alors que ses collègues commençaient à s'éparpiller à la recherche de leur coéquipier de la racine.

Tsunade hocha la tête.

« Je veux retrouver ce môme. Il nous a lâché des informations très intéressantes sur la racine qui a attaqué les Atari. Je pense que c'est eux qui nous l'ont pris. Danzou n'a pas intérêt à ce que ce petit témoigne. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit déjà mort. Alors, méfie-toi de ton coéquipier sur cette mission.

\- Nuit d'été ne veut pas de mal au petit Atari, je le sais. Confiez-nous le soin de le retrouver. »

Naruto se retourna ayant senti la présence de Nuit d'été.

« Je suis là, nous pouvons partir sur le champs, Godaïme sama.

\- Allez-y. Commencez vos recherches dans la maison des Hyuggas, c'est là qu'il était gardé. »

Naruto se rapprocha de Nuit d'été avec crainte. Sur ce coup-ci, ils étaient ennemis.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'accourir au manoir des Hyuggas où Hinata les accueillit en balbutiant.

« Je vous conduis aux gardes, ils ont été assommés. »

Hinata leur permit d'adopter un pas rapide pour pouvoir interroger les gardes.

Les deux Hyuggas de leur état affirmèrent n'avoir rien vu passer même avec leur Byakkugan. Naruto se retourna pour laisser passer Kiba avec son chien.

« Bonjour. On m'a mis sur l'affaire. Vous êtes les deux anbus que je dois seconder », affirma-t-il en guise de bienvenue.

Nuit d'été lui fit un vaste geste vers la salle l'invitant à poursuivre les investigations.

Naruto s'isola un instant de Nuit d'été et de Kiba qui restaient ensemble pour étendre ses sens.

Il combina son chakra avec celui de Kyubbi pour projeter son esprit hypersensible dans la salle. Il s'aperçut alors que l'enfant avait séjourné dans cet endroit assez longtemps pour y laisser son empreinte de chakra et corporelle. Il laissa divaguer son esprit pour sentir les traces des deux gardes puis pour enfin percevoir une marque mouillée qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne : Suigestu. Que faisait-t-il encore ici ?

C'était étrange de retrouver le coéquipier de Sasuke mêlé à cette affaire car Sasuke avait toujours critiqué la racine voire tenté d'éliminer purement et simplement Danzou. Ce n'était pas anodin que Suigestu veuille aider la racine. Il fallait qu'il s'attarde là-dessus.

Sasuke restait aux côtés de Kiba essayant de trouver une parade à son flair infaillible. Kiba reniflait l'atmosphère de la chambre avec méticulosité.

« J'ai une piste, affirma-t-il avant que Candy ne vienne les rejoindre. C'est apparemment un ancien membre de la team Taka de Sasuke. Il faut qu'on se dépêche de le poursuivre. »

Candy acquiesçât montrant ainsi son accord.

Il n'aurait jamais dû confier ce travail à Suigestu, il n'était réellement pas discret même s'il savait qu'il avait sûrement brouillé les pistes à un moment ou à un autre. Il valait mieux prendre certaines précautions tout de même.

Sasuke lança discrètement son justu alors que Candy et Kiba discutaient de la meilleure formation à adopter avec les ninjas supplémentaires qui venaient de leur être assigné. Candy râla qu'ils pouvaient très bien se débrouiller tout seul avant de se figer net.

Sasuke le rejoignit pour voir les nuages s'amonceler dans le ciel, un petit cadeau de sa part. La pluie bloquait l'odorat des Inuzuka, il le savait parfaitement bien. Et il avait eu l'occasion de pratiquer ce justu dans l'Akatsuki car il était vraiment très efficace pour semer les troupes de Konoha avec leurs chiens pisteurs.

« On ferait bien de se mettre rapidement en route avant qu'il ne pleuve, décréta Candy.

\- C'est une technique de la team Taka pour nous arrêter. Il doit y avoir l'un des membres à proximité, affirma Kiba. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux se focaliser sur lui. J'ai toutes leurs odeurs. »

Sasuke se réjouit d'avance d'avoir modifié son odeur corporelle assez souvent pour que Kiba ne puisse pas l'identifier dans les environs immédiats.

« Je ne sens pourtant l'odeur que de ce Suigestu.

\- Alors, Inuzuka san, on part à sa recherche maintenant. »

Un grondement sinistre envahit le ciel après un éclair, c'était un petit bémol à sa technique. Etant d'affinité raïton, il provoquait souvent un bel orage.

Les gouttes commencèrent à déchirer le ciel.

« Suivez-moi », proposa Kiba.

Tous les anbus ne tardèrent pas à le suivre dans cette course vaine. Sasuke regarda le ciel avec reconnaissance, il fallait quelques conditions atmosphériques particulières pour provoquer la pluie.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à rentrer bredouille sous un torrent d'eau.

Candy lui adressa un regard plein de compassion alors qu'il sortait de chez Tsunade.

« Je suis navré, Nuit d'été. Tu devais tenir à cet enfant.

\- Non, pas tant que cela. Je me suis habitué à ne plus avoir d'attaches pour ne plus en souffrir, répondit-t-il du tac au tac. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu qu'il n'était pas en sécurité à Konoha.

\- J'aurais dû t'écouter. Tu en sais souvent plus que moi. Je déteste rester sur un échec.

\- Nous assurerons sur notre prochaine mission, le rassura-t-il. On a le reste de la journée libre. Tu veux prendre un verre avec moi ?

\- Pourquoi pas. »

Naruto suivit Nuit d'été jusqu'à un bar proche. Ils avaient gardé leur tenue d'anbu pour intimider ceux qui viendraient les importuner. Kyubbi se réjouissait de passer du temps avec Nuit d'été. Cet homme les émoustillait un peu trop.

Nuit d'été prit place en amenant sur lui les regards appréciateurs habituels. Il resta impassible en leur commandant des cafés.

« Tu dois quand même être mécontent de la perte de cet enfant.

\- Je pense que Tsunade et Danzou ont un réseau d'informations suffisants pour retrouver ce Suigestu. Il paraît qu'il n'a pas mal bougé ces temps-ci. Va savoir ce qu'il trouve à cet enfant. »

Nuit d'été semblait sur ses gardes comme s'il cherchait à le biaiser. Naruto commençait à savoir quand est-ce qu'il essayait de la jouer fine sans toutefois forcement lui mentir. Nuit d'été lui cachait des informations capitales. Naruto comprenait maintenant toute l'utilité d'avoir son propre réseau d'information. Pour l'instant, le sien se limitait à ses connaissances proches et à certains Kage ou représentants des autres villages mais pas à des malfrats comme Nuit d'été.

« Que sais-tu de lui ?

\- C'est un des sept épéistes, il a fait parti de la team Hebi qui fut renommée Taka à son entrée à l'Akatsuki. Il manie l'élément Suiton presque aussi bien que Kisame. Il est maintenant un nukenin indépendant.

\- Je sais. Et ce n'est pas son genre de s'attaquer à un gamin à part s'il y a une prime sur celui-ci.

\- Tu veux que je consulte mes informateurs là-dessus ?

\- Ce serait bien. »

Il vit Nuit d'été envoyer un texto à ses collaborateurs.

« D'autres précisions, demanda-t-il.

\- Est-ce qu'il peut faire tomber la pluie ? Dans mes souvenirs, il me semble que seul Sasuke arrivait à le faire.

\- Il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence que non, il est mort.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il.

\- Pas de primes particulières. On a dû le contacter directement pour ce travail.

\- Ce sont sûrement les commanditaires de l'attaque contre les Atari.

\- Tu déduis beaucoup trop vite.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je suis étonné que les Atari soient morts aussi facilement. Peut-être qu'ils sont encore en vie et ont voulu récupérer le leur.

\- Cela m'étonnerait qu'il fasse appel à quelqu'un qui les a attaqués.

\- Dans le milieu de nukenin, on se retourne comme sa veste pour un peu d'argent. Il n'y a pas de fidélité.

\- Je le sais, pas la peine de me faire la leçon. J'envisage seulement le pire. Je sais qui est derrière cette attaque maintenant. Tsunade me l'a dit.

\- Tu ferais d'être plus prudent dans tes propos Candy. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois fanfaronner ce genre d'informations.

\- Je voulais voir ta réaction. Et puis, si tu étais tellement au courant que ta faction y est pour quelque chose, pourquoi m'as-tu poussé à y mettre mon nez ?

\- Peut-être pour avoir une bonne raison de te tuer, plaisanta-t-il en éludant la question. Les choses ne sont pas simples, je te laisse mener l'enquête, sache que je ne te faciliterai pas la tâche. »

Sasuke respira un bon coup. Candy l'avait un peu découvert mais il ne fallait pas qu'il remonte plus sa couverture. Il avait déduit qu'il avait fait exprès de lui révéler certaines informations qui mettait en danger la racine.

« De toute manière, Tsunade allait être au courant à un moment ou à un autre. La racine n'est en aucun cas menacée par ce petit garçon maintenant, il n'y a plus de témoin.

\- Tu dis tout ceci, Nuit d'été, avec un calme affolant alors qu'il s'agit d'un enfant.

\- C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas attaché à eux.

\- Alors quel est ton but ?

\- Te former à récolter par toi-même tes informations. Je suis ton supérieur, et il est de mon devoir de te former. »

Sasuke se réjouit en son for intérieur d'avoir réussi à trouver une telle excuse en peu de temps.

« Tu n'es pas assez au courant de ce qui se passe autour de toi. Tu es le second de Tsunade, tu n'es pas là pour téter les informations à son sein mais pour lui en apporter aussi et être constamment au courant de tout.

\- Je comprends.

\- Je ne t'ai rien dit de ce qui pourrait devenir public à part ce qui m'est personnel.

\- Et c'était peut-être une comédie pour m'impliquer davantage en le faisant passer pour une faveur.

\- Je n'irais pas jusque là, ricana-t-il.

\- Je suis sûr que tu le pourrais.

\- En tout cas, maintenant tu doutes de ma sincérité, c'est tant mieux.

\- Je commence à savoir quant tu mens. »

Sasuke sourit derrière son masque. Il adorait converser avec Candy, il se révélait toujours plein de surprise. Il était vantard.

« Oh, petit veinard ! Quand tu auras tout compris de moi, tu me feras un rapport que je puisse rire de toi et de toutes tes théories foireuses. »

Candy croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude boudeuse ce qui plut à Sasuke. Il aimait bien l'embarrasser. Il était encore immature à certains points de vue. Il n'avait pas vécu autant de pression que lui ce qui le poussait à être moins prudent que lui en matière de se tenir informé. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il serait pareil s'il n'avait pas eu à affronter Madara et toute sa clique.

Il reçut un nouveau message, l'Akatsuki bougeait après n'avoir pas supporté la mort de Zetsu. De toute façon, il ne restait que Kisame et Madara de dangereux. Il fallait qu'il recrute sinon ils disparaîtraient bientôt.


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto s'appuyait négligemment contre une armoire alors que Nuit d'été se tenait bien droit dans le bureau de Tsunade.

« Je compte sur vous pour amener à bonne destination ce rouleau de technique interdite au village de Naizen.

\- Nous nous mettons en route dès maintenant. Candy, tu viens au lieu de te tenir comme un mal appris. Au revoir, Tsunade sama. »

Naruto lui emboîta le pas sans prendre compte de ses remontrances. Nuit d'été appréciait de le remettre en place de temps en temps spécialement devant sa supérieure mais Naruto s'en fichait surtout en ce moment. Il était de mauvaise humeur parce que de tout le week-end, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à son supérieur et toutes ses cachotteries. Il se demandait si un jour, il arriverait à percer à jour cette personne si mystérieuse. Bien que tout ce secret qui l'entourait ne fasse pas tout de son charme, il y contribuait efficacement.

Naruto trouvait que son petit monde gravitait à présent trop autour de Nuit d'été au lieu de ses propres intérêts. Il se devait d'abattre la racine mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir protéger Nuit d'été de la chute de son organisation. Par camaraderie ou plus ? Allez savoir.

Nuit d'été se déplaçait avec sa grâce habituelle qui lui valait nombre de regard en coin lors de son déplacement à Konoha. Il se dégageait de lui un charisme difficilement atteignable.

Ils se stoppèrent net dans une rue en faisant face à Danzou.

« Je peux savoir où vous allez, demanda celui-ci.

\- A Naizen, répondit Nuit d'été ne respectant pas le secret accroché à leur mission.

\- Je vois, je peux te parler en privé Nuit d'été avant que tu ne partes.

\- Bien sûr. Candy, tu m'attends devant les portes ?

\- Pas de problème. »

Naruto partit d'un pas sûr en se retournant un instant pour les voir s'éloigner dans un coin tranquille. Il ne savait pas ce que pouvez bien lui vouloir Danzou de façon si urgente.

Naruto retourna à son appartement pour vérifier s'il n'avait rien oublié d'important. Il ouvrit la porte tranquillement puis se figea en sentant un chakra bien connu.

« Sakura, arrête de squatter chez… »

Il se tut à la vue du sang qui jonchait son parquet. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans le vide tellement il était sidéré.

Sasuke se retrouva dans le bureau privé de Danzou.

« Nuit d'été, j'ai pas mal de choses à te révéler mais j'aimerais que tout se déroule de la meilleure manière alors interromps-moi le moins possible. J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, et il est temps que tu sois au courant de certains dessous de la racine.

\- Je vous écoute, assura Sasuke d'une voix ferme et calme alors qu'il s'extasiait intérieurement de cette aubaine en allumant son enregistreur audio.

\- Voilà, lorsque Kyubbi attaqua le village de Konoha, comme tu le sais, le Yondaïme s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver en implantant le démon dans un nouveau-né qui se trouve être Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Je le sais, et alors ?

\- Je t'ai dit que le Yondaïme avait une femme. Elle s'appelait Kushina Namikaze. Elle a fait naître son enfant lors de ce moment qui est maintenant Candy. On l'a retrouvé après la bataille sans l'enfant.

\- Elle est vivante ?

\- Oui, elle était vivante et gardé par nos bons soins. »

Sasuke ricana sous cape. Séquestré une innocente leur reviendrait cher en plus si c'est la femme du défunt Yondaïme.

« Je vois, et que s'est-t-il passé ?

\- La disciple de Tsunade a découvert son existence dans nos cachots. Haruno Sakura a réussi à la libérer.

\- Vous voulez que je leur coure après.

\- J'ai déjà des hommes sur cette affaire. Sakura a été mise en état de choc. Elle est actuellement localisée chez Candy mais elle ne survivra pas normalement à ses blessures. »

Le sang de Sasuke se glaçât. Sakura n'y survivra pas. Il ne pouvait le supporter mais il se devait de garder son masque d'indifférence, de continuer à jouer son rôle et de se faire violence pour venger toutes les victimes innocentes de la racine.

« Nous n'avons donc à rien craindre d'elle.

\- J'ai été surpris par sa ténacité à s'en sortir. Elle est bien la disciple de Tsunade, nous risquons d'avoir des problèmes avec Tsunade.

\- Et Namikaze Kushina ?

\- Elle s'est enfuie. Impossible de la localiser. Ce n'est pas grave, elle n'a le soutien de personne. Nous finirons par l'attraper. Si jamais tu la revoies, tu la captures. »

Danzou lui passa un portrait de la mère de Candy. Une belle rouquine souriait avec des yeux clairs brillants de malice.

« Ce n'est pas le plus important, continua Danzou.

\- Qui a-t-il de plus ?

\- Premièrement, je veux que tu ailles chez Candy et que tu t'assures du trépas de Sakura. Et je n'ai pas fini… »

Sasuke avait fait mine de partir car il voulait à tout prix régler cette affaire avec Sakura à temps.

« Je veux que tu élimines Candy durant ta mission. Tu auras une occasion en or lors d'une attaque de l'Akatsuki. Mets-leur sa mort sur leur dos.

\- C'est compris. L'Akatsuki va nous attaquer.

\- J'ai passé un accord avec eux. Va, Nuit d'été. Accomplis ton devoir. »

Sasuke prit une grande respiration avant de partir chez Candy. Qu'allait-t-il faire pour Sakura ? L'achever pour ne pas compromettre sa couverture ou tout tenter pour sauver son ancienne coéquipière ? Il maudit sa position.

Naruto suivit les traces de sang jusqu'au canapé de son salon. Il avait blêmit desuite en contemplant Sakura baignant dans son propre sang. Du liquide vermeil s'échappait de ses lèvres. Elle était éventrée, elle ne respirait plus et elle avait le regard flou.

Il se précipita vers elle pour la ranimer en vain. Il appuya plusieurs fois sur sa poitrine mais malheureusement son poumon était perforé. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Des larmes ravagèrent son visage quand la situation lui parut bien réelle. Sakura était morte dans son salon en l'attendant. Il laissa son regard mouillé se perdre dans tout ce sang. S'il était venu un plus tôt, il aurait peut-être pu la sauver. Sa meilleure amie venait de perdre la vie, il ne savait même pas en quelles circonstances. Il releva son visage larmoyant qu'il avait posé sur la poitrine ensanglantée Sakura. Il vit un petit papier dans sa main.

Il se mit à le lire.

Sakura lui indiquait que c'était la racine qui l'avait assassinée et qu'elle avait libérée une personne des cachots de la racine.

Il referma son poing de rage. La racine se permettait bien plus qu'elle ne le devait. Comment allait-t-il justifier la mort de Sakura ?

On sonna à sa porte.

« Qui c'est, hurla Naruto.

\- C'est moi, abruti ! Tu es en retard ! »

Naruto reconnut sans mal la voix de Nuit d'été. Il remit son masque en place puis il sortit un kunaï prêt à défendre le corps de sa meilleure amie contre Nuit d'été. La racine lui avait infligée ses blessures, il venait certainement finir le travail en faisant disparaître le corps.

Naruto ouvrit à Nuit d'été dans une attitude apparemment décontractée en cachant son kunaï dans son dos.

« J'arrive.

\- Tu as une invitée », demanda Nuit d'été sachant déjà la réponse.

L'atmosphère s'électrisa entre eux laissant place à une tension insoutenable. Ils se fusillèrent du regard. Ils étaient à présent ennemis et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Sasuke soutenait le regard de braise de Candy. Il ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Candy. Il protégeait son amie, apparemment il en savait maintenant assez pour en vouloir à la racine vu son attitude tendue. Elle devait toujours être vivante. Il en ressentit du soulagement.

Il était sa cible, il le sentait et il deviendrait très vite un défouloir s'il ne sortait pas de cette situation pourrie.

« Je ne veux pas de mal à Sakura.

\- Je ne te crois pas. »

Candy lui barrait le passage de tout son corps.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas ton seul adversaire, je suis sûrement qu'une diversion.

\- Il y a des clones qui veillent sur elle.

\- Tu prévois tout, répondit Sasuke d'une voix calme.

\- C'est ma force. »

Sasuke usa alors de son charme légendaire. Il soupira d'un ton léger avant de passer sa main sur le bras de Candy sensuellement. Il sentit des picotements remonter son bras ce qui devait être le cas aussi de son vis-à-vis.

« Laisse-moi passer, ou sinon j'utilise mon don à son maximum, le menaça Sasuke.

\- Mort par arrêt cardiaque, tu n'y arriveras pas.

\- Je crois que je peux faire chavirer ton cœur », dit-t-il en maintenant plus le contact et en s'ouvrant plus à ce qu'il ressentait.

Une émotion sans nom l'envahit lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Sasuke n'avait pas utilisé le don des Atari à ce niveau depuis des lustres, il se demandait même s'il arriverait à faire la technique correctement pour faire plier Candy. Candy était sans nul doute l'homme de sa vie, et Sasuke allait se servir de ce qui réunissait leurs deux âmes pour qu'il perde conscience quelques instants. Il se dédoubla quand il sentit Candy perdu pour se diriger vers Sakura.

Naruto sentit des frissons de désir le parcourir tandis que Nuit d'été lui touchait innocemment le bras. Pas si innocemment que cela, son don se révélait à lui.

Il sentit sa poitrine se charger de chaleur petit à petit jusqu'à ce que cette sensation l'enivre. Il se sentait amoureux, il ne voyait pas d'autre mot pour définir ce qu'il ressentait.

La voix de Nuit d'été le ramena un instant à la réalité. Il se perdit un instant dans ses yeux onyx avant de répondre par balbutiement.

« Mort par arrêt cardiaque, tu n'y arriveras pas.

\- Je peux faire chavirer ton cœur », lui répondit-t-il d'une voix grave et sensuelle.

Il se sentit pris d'une extrême légèreté et douceur d'un coup voyant Nuit d'été accentuer le contact de leurs deux corps en se collant à lui. Ses clones s'évaporèrent sans qu'il ne puise rien y faire.

Il chercha la présence de Kyubbi en vain. Il avait l'impression de partir loin, très loin mais à la rencontre de Nuit d'été. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était sa présence proche et réconfortante.

C'était son ennemi, il devait se l'enfoncer dans la tronche. Il chercha l'énergie de son démon car il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait autrement repousser Nuit d'été.  
Ce n'était pas un genjustu, il le savait. C'était un justu d'une sorte qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il baignait dans le bien être sentant toujours près de lui Nuit d'été.

Il se raccrocha à lui sentant tout tourner autour de lui. Il passa ses bras sous ses épaules cherchant à se retrouver lui-même dans tout ce bazar. Tout devenait lumineux autour de lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il savait simplement qu'il n'était pas en danger.

Nuit d'été resserra sa prise sur lui.

Naruto rapprocha son visage du sien faisant cogner leurs masques. Il tenta de parler mais ses émotions cognaient dans sa gorge. Il éprouvait l'amour qu'il portait à Nuit d'été plus fortement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Ce n'était pas seulement son cul sexy qui l'intéressait.

Il revit des moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble à se chamailler, à travailler ensemble dans un parfait accord et à se comprendre d'un signe ou même moins.

Il avait une véritable connivence avec lui…mais c'était son ennemi…et Sakura venait de mourir…

Il oublia ce qu'il ressentait pour Nuit d'été pour se concentrer sur la tristesse de la perte de sa meilleure amie et la rage que lui inspirait la racine. Il l'envoya à Nuit d'été.

Il eut l'impression de partager les mêmes ressentiments mais pas à un niveau égal.

Le contact se brisa alors qu'il rejetait Nuit d'été de toute la force de sa tristesse.

Il revint à lui. L'appartement devint plus net. Nuit d'été chancelait à ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, bâtard », s'énerva-t-il.

Nuit d'été eut du mal à se relever tandis que de son côté Naruto tentait de ne pas se jeter sur lui.

« Elle est morte, prononçât difficilement Nuit d'été.

\- Oui, et c'est par la faute de la racine.

\- Tu en as la preuve ? »

Naruto grogna de mécontentement. Un mot griffonné à la va vite n'était pas une preuve suffisante. Il fallait qu'il retrouve la personne qu'elle avait délivrée.

« Non, j'espère que tu es content. Tu as eu le temps de t'occuper de son corps pendant que tu me distrayais.

\- Je n'ai rien fait. J'ai juste constaté sa mort. »

Naruto, méfiant, retourna dans le salon pour se rendre compte qu'elle était toujours là.

« Je pensais que tu voulais son corps, râla Naruto.

\- Je t'avoue que je pensais qu'elle était encore vivante.

\- Et Danzou t'a ordonné de venir l'achever. »

Nuit d'été ne répondit pas pendant un moment avant d'annoncer d'une voix sèche.

« En tout cas, elle est morte. Il faut avertir Tsunade. On ne va pas laisser ton appartement dans cet état avant de partir en mission.

\- Je ne laisserai pas mon amie ainsi.

\- Je comprends.

\- Je t'en veux.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué, se défendit Nuit d'été.

\- Je le sais mais…

\- Tu as de la peine, c'est normal. Elle n'avait pas qu'à fouiller dans les affaires de la racine aussi loin. Je sais ce qu'elle est allé chercher, et franchement, elle aurait mieux fait de montrer plus de prudence.

\- Tu ne la connais pas. »

Sasuke faisait face à la colère de Candy. Il était lui aussi attristé par la mort de Sakura. Elle avait été son ex-coéquipière et il tenait tout de même à elle. Il était encore chamboulé par ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de leur échange basé sur une technique Atari. Leur compatibilité était surprenante.

« Je ne la connais pas mais je sais que tu vas avoir de gros ennuis si tu ne signales pas rapidement sa mort à Tsunade.

\- Et pourquoi, tu ne prends pas le corps ?

\- Parce que c'est intéressant qu'elle soit morte chez toi et pas dans la racine. »

Candy serra ses poings. Sasuke se méfia, il était prêt à l'attaquer malgré les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui.

« …Candy, je t'ai déjà dit d'être au courant de ce qui se passait plus rapidement grâce à des contacts. Tu pourrais éviter ce genre de choses. Et si tu m'avais dit que Sakura enquêtait sur la racine, j'aurais gardé un œil sur elle pour qu'elle n'aille pas trop loin.

\- Parce que ce qui compte pour toi, c'est de protéger l'existence de la racine.

\- C'est du gâchis de devoir tuer un excellent élément de Konoha parce qu'elle a été trop curieuse.

\- Je vous déteste.

\- Tu pourras nous détester autant que tu le veux, cela ne remettra pas en cause notre existence. Il te faudra du concret, et surtout de la prudence dans tes investigations que tu mèneras jusqu'au bout. Et compte sur moi pour te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. »

Sasuke sortit de l'appartement laissant Candy seul avec son chagrin. Il appela un anbu pour qu'il fasse un rapport à Tsunade sur ce qui s'était passé.

Sasuke se dirigea ensuite vers le balcon de Candy.

Il était triste de n'avoir pas pu empêcher la mort de Sakura. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de trouver des preuves contre la racine, et il allait avoir besoin de l'aide de Candy.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand un anbu apparut devant lui.

C'était Chien de garde, un ami de Nuit d'été.

« J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à la petite disciple de Tsunade. Pas trop de dégâts pour toi ?

\- Non, je ne suis accusé de rien. J'étais avec Danzou au moment des faits.

\- Il faut que je t'avertisse…c'est important. Tu es un ami, Nuit d'été. Je suis fidèle à Danzou mais là, il me semblait que ma fidélité envers toi primait.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Quand tu auras tué Candy, Danzou a pour projet de te faire assassiner.

\- Je m'en doutais depuis qu'il s'est confié un peu à moi.

\- Je l'ai entendu par hasard. Je sais que je risque gros en te le rapportant.

\- Je serais muet comme une tombe. Mon intérêt est de garder Candy en vie, je le sais très bien. Je serais accusé s'il lui arrivait quelque chose en mission.

\- Pourquoi veut-t-il se débarrasser de toi ?

\- Parce que je suis trop doué à son avis et je me suis intéressé de trop près à certaines affaires ces temps-ci. Je le surpasse mais je n'ai pas d'ambition personnelle. Je saurais me sortir de cette mauvaise passe, et je me souviendrai de ton amitié. »

Chien de garde parti alors que Sasuke avait enregistré la conversation. Il n'allait pas l'utiliser pour garder Chien de garde en vie. Avoir un informateur aussi intéressant ne se jetait pas comme cela.

Candy revint auprès de lui.

« Je suis désolé de m'être énervé contre toi pour rien.

\- C'est normal. Je n'y suis pour rien. Je te l'assure. Je n'aime pas envenimer notre relation avec l'Hokage. On aurait pu trouver une issue moins tragique mais Danzou n'a pas demandé mon avis sur la question. Je ne suis que son second.

\- Tu étais avec moi de toute manière quand c'est arrivé. Est-ce que tu as du un jour tuer quelqu'un pour préserver la racine ?

\- Oui, cela m'est arrivé. Candy, il faudra qu'on discute sérieusement lors de la mission. Ici, il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes. »

Candy acquiesçât.

Une équipe de ninja ne tarda pas à arriver pour s'occuper du corps. Tsunade sama s'était déplacé elle-même. Candy la soutint alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes la perte de sa disciple.

Sasuke ne se trouvait pas de trop surtout quand Kakashi et Ino vinrent à leur tour. Elle avait auprès d'elle toutes les personnes qui avaient compté pour elle.


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto ruminait de sombres pensées à la nuit tombée. Ils venaient d'établir le campement et de manger. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dormir. La mort de Sakura le taraudait. Kyubbi avait beau tenter de lui remonter le moral, le renard à neuf queues ne l'aidait pas à retrouver le sourire.

Il avait vu Tsunade qui lui affirmait que Sakura avait délivré sa mère de chez Danzou et qu'il devait tout faire pour la retrouver avant Nuit d'été. Il apprenait que sa mère était encore en vie mais en danger. Cette fois-ci, il ne laisserait pas la racine lui prendre sa vie.

Il avait contacté toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait pour la trouver avant tout le monde. Il espérait que ses efforts porteraient.

Nuit d'été se porta contre lui l'enserrant des ses bras pour le réconforter. Depuis qu'ils avaient eu ce contact intime dû au don des Atari, Nuit d'été se faisait plus tendre et plus proche. Il était tellement obnubilé par la mort de Sakura qu'il le laissait faire sans s'en préoccuper alors que Kyubbi s'en extasiait. Il fallait qu'il trouve une esquive à ce don que possédait Nuit d'été. Il voulait apprendre ce moyen de chambouler les personnes, ce pourrait lui servir.

« Arrête de te morfondre, lui dit Nuit d'été. Je sais que tu tenais à elle.

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire. Et si je m'étais un peu plus intéressé à ce qu'elle faisait, j'aurais pu lui éviter de mourir aussi jeune.

\- Tu apprends encore.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Danzou veut nous tuer. »

Naruto s'échappa des bras de Nuit d'été abasourdi.

« Comment es-tu au courant ?

\- Premièrement, c'est moi qui suis chargé de t'éliminer. Ce n'est pas bien difficile. Et deuxièmement, un ami m'a appris qu'il comptait s'occuper de moi dans la foulée. Je commence à devenir sacrément dérangeant, tu sais.

\- Alors, que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Veiller chacun l'un sur l'autre tout d'abord. Ensuite, il est temps pour moi de retourner ma veste. Danzou ne me fait plus confiance au point de vouloir me faire assassiner. Je sais pas mal de choses même certaines auxquelles je n'ai pas pris part. Il faudrait que tu me cherches le dossier numéro 3065 top-secret chez l'Hokage.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Evite que cela devienne publique, ce pourrait être gênant. Et j'aimerais éviter que tout ceci vienne de moi.

\- Je trouverais par moi-même, c'est entendu. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire pour être tomber sur ce dossier ?

\- Oh, tu as fait un tour aux archives. Tu as bien une autorisation spéciale ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- On peut dire que tu as voulu savoir ce que pouvait bien faire une mission de cette importance dans l'intégrité du village alors qu'il vivait en paix.

\- D'accord.

\- C'est lié aux Atari. Tu verras facilement le lien.

\- Nuit d'été, j'ai un peu de mal à te suivre. Tu es contre la racine.

\- Je ne vis que pour moi et le village. Si on me menace, il faut bien que je riposte. Et ce n'est pas ma seule arme dans mes atouts.

\- Je vois », soupira Naruto.

Candy revint dans ses bras. Sasuke ne comprenait pas la soudaine proximité qu'il se sentait obligé de maintenir. Il savait qu'utiliser le don des Ataris renforçait les sentiments qu'on éprouvait pour une personne. Il se sentait bien avec Candy mais c'était un homme.

Candy lui faisait apparemment confiance, et l'appréciait mais quand était-il de lui-même ? Il aimait bien sa présence. Il était vrai qu'ils se chamaillaient parfois comme des frères, ils passaient du temps ensemble se comprenant sans un mot, ils vivaient l'un près de l'autre sans que ce soit une gène pour eux. Là, il le prenait dans ses bras, il se sentait tellement bien contre Candy. Il avait une confiance aveugle en lui.

Sasuke se savait attiré par les hommes puisque la team Hebi avait creusé la question face à son mutisme quand il s'agissait de la gente féminine. Pour l'instant, il était vierge de tout contact physique ou d'histoire amoureuse et il ne savait pas s'il éprouvait pour Candy de l'amour.

« Tu es quand même très mystérieux, râla Candy.

\- Je suis un anbu, et donc, je suis mystérieux.

\- Tu retournes ta veste facilement.

\- Danzou n'a qu'à pas vouloir m'éliminer. Les hommes me sont fidèles tout autant qu'à lui.

\- Oui mais tu ne peux pas les impliquer dans un conflit direct. Ils préfèreront l'autorité de Danzou ou ce serait trop incertain, alors tu te replies sur l'Hokage.

\- Bonne analyse, Candy.

\- Arrêtes un peu…

\- De quoi ?

\- De me complimenter de cette manière, on dirait que je suis ton élève.

\- Un petit peu, par certains côtés. J'apprends aussi de mon côté, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je sais mais bon, tu es plus âgé. C'est normal. Même si parfois, j'ai l'impression que nous ayons le même âge…

\- C'est le masque qui cache les rides. J'ai un esprit jeune, plaisanta Sasuke.

\- Et une finesse d'esprit qui m'éblouit parfois.

\- Je sauve ma peau, et cela demande une certaine finesse d'esprit. Et puis, je te fait confiance.

\- Moi aussi, je te fais confiance. »

Candy s'affaissa un peu plus dans ses bras. Sasuke l'accueillit plus contre lui. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il huma son parfum entêtant. Candy sentait la vanille comme un bon gâteau. Il aimait la douceur de leur étreinte. Depuis qu'il avait utilisé son don, il voulait se sentir plus proche. Il pouvait imaginer la douleur de la perte de son amie dans son cœur. Il voulait le réconforter mais il ne savait pas comment.

« Quand tu as utilisé les dons des Atari, l'impression était étrange.

\- C'est normal, voulut-t-il tenter sans donner plus d'explications.

\- J'aimerais que tu m'apprennes. »

Les doigts de Sasuke le picotèrent. Il les éloigna de Candy.

« Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un don, et j'aimerais être capable de l'utiliser et d'y échapper.

\- On ne peut pas y échapper.

\- Pourtant, tu as agi quand tu m'as touché.

\- Oui, parce que j'ai fait un clone.

\- Oui mais tu as brisé mes clones.

\- La surprise de mon intrusion, certainement. Tu n'es pas habitué.

\- Montre-moi. »

Sasuke ne savait pas trop par où commencer. En plus, il avait envie de se refondre aux côtés de Candy. La sensation le grisait puisqu'il s'agissait de son âme sœur.

« Je t'avertis, tu n'éprouveras pas la même chose avec d'autres. Ce sera moins fort.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Sasuke se redressa mécontent. Il voulait éviter la question à tout prix.

Naruto attendait une réponse à sa question avec impatience.

« Je…enfin nous…avons des âmes très proches. On n'est pas similaire, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire mais compatibles.

\- Compatibles. Et c'est fréquent ?

\- Entre ami et amoureux, oui.

\- Cela a lien avec l'amour ? »

Naruto trouvait le sujet de leur conversation intéressant surtout que Nuit d'été était gêné.

« Plus ou moins…

\- Et c'est fort entre nous, marmonna Naruto.

\- Oui. Alors pour le faire, tu fais circuler ton chakra jusqu'au bout de tes doigts. »

C'était surprenant la vitesse à laquelle Nuit d'été évitait le sujet d'un quelconque amour entre eux. Naruto s'en moquait bien intérieurement. Il trouvait Nuit d'été de plus en plus attirant tant physiquement que mentalement. Il était l'homme qu'il avait toujours espéré mais c'était son supérieur. Kyubbi râla au fond de sa cage.

Il fit circuler le chakra comme Nuit d'été lui avait indiqué.

« Ensuite, tu connectes tes doigts à ton cœur. »

Naruto sentit une déferlante d'émotions le gagner tout entier. Il expira en sentant son cœur s'emballer alors que des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Il eut une perception plus nette de son environnement, particulièrement de Nuit d'été.

Leurs doigts entrèrent en contact. Le corps de Naruto devint tout léger comme s'il flottait. L'étreinte de Nuit d'été se resserrait sur lui l'enveloppant d'une douce présence. Il était grisé par la sensation des signes vitaux de Nuit d'été. Il les observait comme un enfant, ravi de le voir vivant contre lui. C'était agréable. Il se retourna contre lui sans briser le contact de leur main. Ils étaient dans une belle douceur orangée qui les prenait tous les deux en entier. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il s'endormit.

Sasuke se réveilla au petit matin au côté de Candy. Il avait passé la nuit leurs mains et leurs âmes entrelacées. C'était tellement bien. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec quelconque. Une telle complémentarité. Leurs âmes s'accordaient avec tellement d'aisance et de douceur.

C'était dingue.

Candy respirait contre sa poitrine toujours endormi. Sasuke soupira. Il n'avait jamais été tellement câlin mais il appréciait de plus en plus contre lui Candy. C'était vital.

Candy remua.

« Tu t'en es remis, lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'étirait.

\- C'est génial quand on est consentant !

\- Je t'ai dit que c'est parce que nous sommes compatibles.

\- Et pourquoi le sommes-nous ?

\- Candy… »

Sasuke ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'ils allaient probablement tombé amoureux si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Il détestait annoncer l'amour ainsi. En plus, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour ce genre de relation. Il voulait détruire la racine, et revenir à sa véritable identité avant de tenter quoi que ce soit d'amoureux avec Candy.

« Nos âmes chantent à l'unisson, comme dirait certains anciens Atari.

\- C'est beau, et tellement mièvre.

\- Hn.

\- C'est une façon de dire par des moyens détournés si je comprends bien que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Que répondre d'autre que tout à fait. Sasuke se leva doucement n'aimant pas cette explication.

« Je n'ai jamais apprécié cette façon de voir. Certainement, parce que je n'avais jamais ressenti cela en touchant quelqu'un. C'est tellement bien.

\- Oui. »

Candy se porta contre lui, et le prit dans ses bras.

« J'ai trop envie d'être contre toi.

\- Moi aussi. C'est un effet secondaire dû à notre forte complémentarité.

\- Cà ne me dérange pas.

\- Moi, non plus. »

Sasuke resserra l'étreinte aimant la chaleur de leur échange. Il y avait tellement de temps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aimé de cette façon. Il adorait Candy.


	17. Chapter 17

Candy quitta les bras chaleureux de Nuit d'été. Que lui arrivait-t-il ? C'était sûrement dû au contact Atari. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté une telle sensation de bien être. Il devrait le tester sur quelqu'un d'autre pour voir la différence.

« On se remet en route. On n'a pas toute la journée pour se faire des câlins. »

Nuit d'été se recula un peu gêné. Il n'avait pas l'air de se faire à la situation de la réciprocité de leurs âmes. C'était dur à avaler que par un phénomène étrange, ils étaient liés par l'âme. Mais c'était tellement agréable.

Naruto commença à ranger le campement alors que Nuit d'été restait pensif.

Nuit d'été avait besoin de son aide puisque Danzou voulait l'éliminer à son tour. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Encore une lutte de pouvoir intestine. Il était sûr de faire le bon choix en choisissant d'aider Nuit d'été.

Ils tracèrent jusqu'au village de Nazen où ils remirent le rouleau en bonne et due forme. Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de chez leur hôte quand un oiseau en provenance de Konoha apporta un message à Naruto.

Naruto se mit à feuilleter le message à son encontre. Gaara avait recueilli des informations sur ma mère, il l'avait localisé pas très loin d'ici.

Il interpella Nuit d'été :

« Je dois faire un détour par une petite ville, rien qui ne te concerne. Tu peux repartir pour Konoha sans moi.

\- Pas question. Premièrement parce que Tsunade trouvera louche que je t'ai abandonné seul, elle en déduira peut-être que je t'ai assassiné. Ensuite, nous avons un guet-apens sur le chemin du retour. Une jolie rencontre avec l'Akatsuki, et je ne me sens pas de les affronter seuls. »

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne comme quand il était très contrarié. S'il emmenait Nuit d'été avec lui, il risquait de mettre la vie de sa mère en danger. Il devait vraiment lui faire confiance à présent. Ils risquaient tous les deux leurs vies.

« Nuit d'été, si tu aies de mon côté…

\- Je suis à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive à présent.

\- Je vais retrouver ma mère.

\- D'accord. Je viens avec toi. Elle ne se laissera pas facilement approcher. »

Nuit d'été lui prit l'épaule.

« Sache Candy que le lien qui nous unit d'après les Atari est le plus fort qui puisse exister. Je ne le sacrifierais pas, c'est compris. »

Naruto voulait lui sourire mais le masque cachait toutes ses émotions alors il le prit dans ses bras. Il se gorgea de la présence de Nuit d'été.

« Je comprends, Nuit d'été. »

Sasuke se retrouva un peu idiot dans les bras de Candy. Il ne savait pas jusqu'à quelles implications iraient cette promesse mais il pouvait se détendre avec Candy. Jamais, ils ne se trahiraient, il le savait tout au fond de sa chair.

Ils se remirent en chemin vers le petit village qu'avait repéré Candy. Ils s'en approchèrent furtivement. Sasuke dans un élan mit sa main dans celle de Candy rétablissant leur lien. Maintenant qu'ils l'avaient suffisamment bien expérimenté, ils pouvaient se permettre de l'utiliser à leur avantage. Ils furent mis en contact mental.

« Alors, elle est où ?

\- Dans une sorte de boîte pour nana !

\- Quelle boîte ? »

Le sang de Sasuke ne fit qu'un tour se rendant compte qu'ils allaient dans ce village et donc si c'était cette boîte…

« Une boîte d'homosexuelle : La Rose Epanouie.

\- C'est en plein terrain Atari.

\- Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous morts et enterrés.

\- Oui mais s'ils ont survécu, il y en aura forcément un là-bas.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ta mère connaissait les Atari ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas connu.

\- Et on fait comment pour entrer. On n'est pas des femmes.

\- Tu connais le sexy no justu d'Uzumaki Naruto. »

Sasuke rougit quelque peu même s'il devait avouer s'en être déjà servi en camouflage.

« Oui, et alors ? On n'aura pas de vêtements.

\- J'en ai toujours au cas où.

\- Pour moi aussi.

\- Oui. »

Il rompit le contact se concentrant sur sa progression.

Ils parvinrent à un bosquet à l'orée de la ville.

Candy lui fit signe de se transformer.

Sasuke se concentra en formant les signes. Il savait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à sa propre mère quand il utilisait cette transformation. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il se retrouva avec une longue chevelure noire aux reflets bleus ainsi que deux grands yeux immenses ébène. Il cacha sa nudité avec les vêtements que lui tendit Candy. Son coéquipier, nullement gêné par son absence de tenue, se pavanait devant lui en riant avant d'enfiler un kimono vert d'eau. Candy avait de beaux yeux verts, un visage poupon et des cheveux roux courts.

Sasuke aimait son apparence. Il y avait de la joie dans son sourire.

Naruto se retourna vers Nuit d'été qui venait d'enfiler une longue robe noire avec un superbe décolleté. Il ria un instant. Nuit d'été avait beaucoup moins de seins que sa propre sexy méta et le tissu flottait un petit peu. Il croisa son regard ensorcelant.

Nuit d'été avait toujours ce charme, cette élégance introuvable ailleurs.

Ils s'avancèrent sur la place en se tenant la main.

Naruto engagea la conversation.

« Je me suis acheté de nouveaux escarpins, regarde çà !

\- Oh, ils sont trop beaux. Où es-tu donc allé ?

\- C'était dans la capitale, je ne me souviens plus du nom du magasin. Nous devrions y faire un tour.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Deux entrées s'il vous plaît. »

Le gorille de la boîte de nuit : La Rose épanouie leur lança un regard appréciateur avant de les laisser rentrer. Nuit d'été n'était apparemment pas gêné d'être reluqué.

Ils pénétrèrent dans ce lieu réservé aux femmes avec beaucoup de grâce pour Nuit d'été et un peu de gaucherie pour Naruto qui tentait de maîtriser les talons hauts.

Nuit d'été se dirigea directement vers le bar suivi par Naruto.

L'anbu de la racine s'accouda nonchalamment.

« Arrête, on dirait un homme alangui, lui chuchota Naruto.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être femme », répliqua-t-il.

Nuit d'été se recomposa une attitude plus féminine. Naruto happa l'une de ses lèvres. Nuit d'été venait de sourire. Un petit sourire dédaigneux, supérieur et un petit peu moqueur. Il adorait.

Il entendit Kyubbi ricaner.

« Même féminin, il t'attire ! »

Naruto secoua sa tête avant de se mettre à côté de Nuit d'été. Il l'entoura de ses bras retrouvant la chaleur de leurs étreintes. Naruto ne pouvait que s'avouer que Nuit d'été lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effets et qu'il en tombait peu à peu amoureux.

« Je ne vois pas Madame Namikaze, tu es sûr de ton indic. »

Nuit d'été joua de ses doigts fins sur le bras de Naruto.

« Absolument sûre », lui murmura Naruto de manière alanguie au creux de l'oreille.

Nuit d'été bougea incommodé. Naruto sourit, ravi de son effet.

Une musique forte débuta ce qui amena des cris de joie des femmes présentes qui se mirent à se déhancher sur la piste. Nuit d'été et Naruto observèrent tout ceci depuis leur poste d'observation en silence profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre. Ils cherchaient en vain Kushina pour le moment.

Une femme blonde aux yeux approfondis par du khol noir se précipita sur eux alors qu'ils s'alanguissaient.

« Je ne vous avais pas reconnu dans cette pénombre. Nous sommes ravies de vous avoir parmi nous. »

Nuit d'été lui lança un coup d'œil outré. Ils étaient sensé passer incognito.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…, commença Nuit d'été.

\- Chut, nous aimerions passer la soirée tranquille.

\- D'accord. Mes respects, Mme Namikaze, Mme Uchiha. »

Nuit d'été décrocha sa mâchoire alors que la femme qui les avait opportuné s'en allait en chaloupant de son arrière train.

« C'est vrai, je ressemble à ma mère, commenta Naruto. J'aurais dû faire plus attention.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à mon apparence. Je me suis juste rappelé de cette femme magnifique. J'aurais dû piocher dans mon imagination.

\- Mme Uchiha, demanda Naruto surpris.

\- Mikoto Uchiha, la mère de Sasuke et Itachi Uchiha.

\- Ah, d'accord.

\- Elle est évidemment connue des Atari.

\- Tu aurais dû faire plus attention.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, restons dans l'ombre. Nous finirons par l'apercevoir… »

Naruto s'arrêta de parler en voyant apparaître des hommes baraqués se dirigeant apparemment vers eux.

« Danger à trois heures. »

Nuit d'été finit son verre avec beaucoup de style sans jeter un seul regard aux gardes qui approchaient. Naruto adorait sa désinvolture apparente alors qu'il sentait les muscles de Nuit d'été se bander prêt à passer à l'action. Il saisit lui-même un kunaï pour se défendre.

Un homme faisant deux fois leur carrure vint se planter devant eux.

« Le patron aimerait vous rencontrer.

\- Pourquoi ne vint-t-il pas lui-même nous faire cette proposition, engagea Nuit d'été.

\- Il est très occupé avec une cliente pour le moment. Nous savons qui vous êtes, et nous souhaitons vous recevoir avec tout le respect que l'on vous doit. »

Naruto sentit Nuit d'été se tendre.

« Entendu. »

Naruto fit un sourire charmeur au gorille avant d'entraîner Nuit d'été à sa suite.

Sasuke suivit Candy sans grand enthousiasme. Il sentait mal cette invitation, et son flair lui faisait rarement défaut.

On les fit entrer dans une salle ténébreuse.

On ferma la porte derrière eux d'un coup sec alors que la lumière se faisait dans la salle.

Ils découvrirent alors une femme aux longs cheveux roux retenu d'un côté par une barrette avec de grands yeux verts pétillants. Elle portait une chemise noire sur un jean slim. Elle les regardait avec méfiance. C'était Kushina Namikaze. On se jeta sur eux par derrière. Ils tentèrent de se défendre mais ils furent vite maîtrisés. Leurs assaillants étaient des Atari. Sasuke sentit une intrusion Atari dans son être avec rapidité. Il sentait la fusion avec son agresseur. Celui-ci dirigea son attention vers son cœur. Il sentit que celui-ci pouvait l'arrêter quand il le désirait. Il ne maîtrisait pas assez l'art Atari pour riposter. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec cet homme. C'était tout à fait différent de ce qu'il ressentait avec Candy. Ce n'était pas ce partage et cette tendresse.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment osez-vous prendre mon apparence et celle de mon amie défunte ?

\- Nous venons de Konoha, commença Candy.

\- Lui, fit-t-elle avec hargne à l'encontre de Sasuke. Il travaille pour la racine.

\- C'est l'un de mes amis.

\- Cela ne change rien, il bosse pour cette ordure de Danzou.

\- Je ne veux vous pas de mal, Madame Namikaze. Je suis du côté de mon coéquipier. »

Kushina fronça son nez avant de les observer.

Sasuke attrapa la main de Candy leur faisant partager le lien Atari. Il sentit la douce langueur l'envahir repoussant leur assaillant. Ils restèrent à la limite de la fusion. Leurs assaillants ne pouvaient plus rien contre eux. Leur lien étrange remplissait tout leur être. Personne ne pouvait s'y immiscer.

Kushina sourit en apercevant leur lien particulier.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru voir deux coéquipiers si proches, ria-t-elle. Vous êtes des Atari, vous aussi ? Il fallait le dire plus tôt. »

Les deux gardes Atari se firent moins hostiles alors que Kushina leur souriait.

« Je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus d'Atari à Konoha.

\- Candy a découvert ses dons il y a peu. Quand à moi, j'espionne la racine pour mon propre compte. Je suis assez détaché de la famille. »

Candy lui lança un regard surpris. Il était vrai qu'il ne lui avait jamais présenté son poste sous cet angle.

« Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire. »

Sasuke et Candy sous un signe reprirent leur apparence d'Anbu.

Sasuke vit Candy prendre la main de Kushina pour tenter un lien Atari qu'elle accepta. Etant sa mère, le lien entre eux était fort, non semblable à celui qu'ils vivaient ensemble mais assez pour les émouvoir.

« Mon fils », murmura-t-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Naruto demeurait un peu sonné à cause des nombreux liens Atari qu'il avait expérimenté. Il sentait juste contre lui la présence de sa mère qui pleurait de joie de l'avoir retrouvé. Son assaillant lui avait laissé une impression désagréable d'intrusion, il avait été heureux de retrouver la présence de Nuit d'été se mélangeant à lui-même dans ce lien si particulier qu'ils partageaient et il avait adoré toucher sa mère de cette façon. Il avait ressenti une tendresse profonde maternelle avec elle. C'était différent d'avec Nuit d'été parce qu'avec l'anbu, il sentait leur désir l'un pour l'autre, leur amour particulier.

Il serra plus contre lui sa mère laissant s'échapper quelques larmes de ses yeux. Il avait été orphelin et il avait près de lui pour la première fois un membre de sa famille. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa mère.

Il jeta un regard vers Nuit d'été qui restait indéchiffrable derrière son masque mais il savait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il était content pour lui. Il sentait encore le contact qui les liait.

Kushina se débarrassa doucement de son étreinte.

« Tu es devenu tellement beau mon fils ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'un bébé ! Je suis fière de toi. »

Naruto lui prit les mains avant de lui commencer à lui expliquer leur situation.

Avant qu'il n'aille plus loin, elle les installa plus à leur aise leur proposant de prendre le thé avec elle. Ils acceptèrent avec entrain se détendant tous les deux en compagnie de la douce présence de Kushina. Comme Naruto, elle irradiait le bonheur et la joie de vivre malgrè son emprisonnement et les épreuves qu'elle avait endurées.


	18. Chapter 18

Nuit d'été venait de partir de la pièce. Naruto se retrouva seul avec sa mère. Il débordait de joie de la connaître enfin. La racine l'avait privé de ce lien si particulier, ce lien qu'il aurait aimé conservé dans son enfance pour être réconforté des brimades et des insultes des villageois quant à Kyubbi.

Sa mère lui sourit tendrement avant de s'approcher de lui.

Elle posa son index sous son menton avant de relever son masque.

Elle arrêta de respirer.

« Tu ressembles tellement à ton père.

\- Je sais. Je fais en sorte de le rappeler au conseil le plus souvent possible.

\- Ces vieux croûtons n'ont rien fait pour te protéger de la haine des villageois. Ce sont des incapables, tu n'étais qu'un enfant comme les autres.

\- Ce n'est rien, maintenant je suis un jeune homme.

\- Et ce Nuit d'été te branche, ricana-t-elle.

\- Je ne connais des liens Atari que ce qu'il m'en a raconté, je trouve tout ceci étrange…surtout avec lui.

\- C'est normal. C'est ton âme sœur. Vous allez vous aimer. »

Naruto soupira.

« Il fait parti de la racine mais il n'est pas net du tout.

\- Non, c'est sûr. Je sais qui il est. Et çà risque de te surprendre.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Personne ne connaît son identité…

\- Je sais qui est ton âme sœur, çà me suffit. Je ne vais te le révéler de but en blanc, non, il faudra que tu le découvres toi-même. Sache juste que vous avez le même âge.

\- Le même âge mais il est capitaine depuis des années !

\- Cà m'étonnerais beaucoup de lui. Quand tu étais bébé, tu es rentré en contact avec un autre bébé garçon, et j'ai vu le lien magnifique qui vous unissez. Alors, j'ai cherché à savoir le nom de cet enfant. Et je le sais…

\- Et tu ne me le diras pas », soupira Naruto.

Sa mère lui tira la langue en riant d'un air taquin.

Sasuke tournait en rond dans la chambre qu'on lui avait allouée. Il attendait la visite de Kushina qui fêtait ses retrouvailles avec son fils.

Il était tourmenté par toute cette histoire. Son intuition lui disait qu'il ne tarderait pas à être découvert. Son portable se mit à sonner.

« Allo, c'est Suigestu !

\- Oui, quoi de neuf ?

\- Karin va bien. Elle arrive à approcher Madara assez souvent. Elle te demande si elle ne pourrait pas verser du poison dans sa nourriture.

\- Hors de question. Elle reste tranquille, elle n'a pas à prendre de risques.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dis.

\- Sinon pas de nouvelles ?

\- Le gamin tape sur les nerfs de Juugo. Il n'est pas facile à maîtriser, mais bon, tu ne lui en voudras pas si on ne retrouve pas le bambin.

\- Pas vraiment, mais j'aimerais le garder en vie.

\- Et le véritable Nuit d'été a tenté de se barrer. Je peux le tuer, il est imbuvable comme type ?

\- Pas question.

\- Sinon, j'ai réuni pas mal d'informations contre la racine dans un repère de mafieux paumés. On peut les faire tomber.

\- Cà ne suffira pas, je suis sur un meilleur coup. Ils ont séquestré la femme du Yondaïme.

\- Super info. Bon, moi j'y vais !

\- Salut. »

Sasuke raccrocha, content de toutes ces trouvailles. La racine allait périr.

On ouvrit la porte. La mère de Candy fit son apparition.

« Je sais qui vous êtes parce que vous êtes l'âme sœur de Candy. »

Sasuke en resta perplexe.

« Monsieur Sasuke Uchiha, je présume.

\- Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

\- Le lien Atari vous réunissait déjà bébés.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas dit à Candy.

\- Non, je ne vais pas me débarrasser de ce moyen de pression sur vous. »

Sasuke remarqua que les yeux de Kushina devinrent froids et glaciaux. Elle voulait jouer à ce petit jeu là mais personne n'allait l'attraper.

« Pourquoi avoir intégré la racine, jeune homme ?

\- Pour les faire tomber de l'intérieur.

\- Oh, je vois. Quel but honorable ? Et çà vous est venue tout d'un coup cette envie.

\- Danzou a donné l'ordre à mon frère de massacrer mon clan. Je me venge et je ne veux pas que ce genre d'histoire se répète. »

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans le regard de Kushina.

« J'étais très amie avec vos parents. J'en suis désolé. Vous avez des preuves ?

\- Il faudrait que Candy ouvre un dossier pour moi. Un dossier classé top secret. Je lui ai donné tout ce qu'il faut pour le trouver.

\- Votre coopération est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver. Vous êtes tous les deux très forts, déterminés et puissants. Vous l'êtes encore plus ensemble. Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous forme aux dons Atari.

\- Nous devons retourner à Konoha.

\- Cà vous permettra de vaincre Madara, et vous protégera.

\- Nous n'en avons pas le temps.

\- Je vais en discuter avec Candy. »

Sasuke fronça son nez mécontent d'être mis en échec.

« Au revoir, monsieur Uchiha. Et qu'est devenu le vrai Nuit d'été ?

\- Mon prisonnier.

\- Bonne solution. »

Elle s'en alla gaiement.

Sasuke s'en voulait d'avoir été découvert par Kushina mais il n'y pouvait quasiment rien. Demain, ils devraient se mettre en route pour Konoha.


	19. Chapter 19

Sasuke restait perdu dans ses pensées le long du retour pour Konoha. Kushina avait été très claire. Il devait protéger Candy de la racine. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus avec tout le travail qui l'attendait.

Il sentit un contact chaud sur son épaule envahissant peu à peu son corps d'une langueur caractéristique, le lien Atari. Il se tourna vers Candy qui lui fit signe de s'arrêter sur une branche d'arbre.

« On est attendu. Je sens des chakras de l'autre côté de cette colline. »

Sasuke étendit ses sens au maximum.

Il frissonna. Il avait ressenti le chakra de Kisame.

« On ferait mieux de l'éviter. Il est dangereux.

\- Ce sera difficile. Je pense qu'il nous a repérés.

\- On savait qu'on aurait une embuscade sur le retour mais je ne pensais pas de cet ordre. »

Candy s'étira d'une manière féline qui plût beaucoup à Sasuke. Ses muscles avaient roulés de manière avantageuse dans un mouvement ample.

« C'est flatteur !

\- Ils savent que nous sommes les deux meilleurs anbus de Konoha.

\- On va lui mettre la pâtée, le découper en petits morceaux et en faire des sushis.

\- Candy, je ne crois pas que nous soyons de taille à l'affronter seuls.

\- On va tenter une percée alors. Nous courrons vite. »

Sasuke acquiesça. Ils essayèrent de les éviter mais le membre de l'akatsuki les suivait à la trace.

Ils approchèrent de Kisame tout doucement en silence.

Ils avaient trouvé un poste d'observation intéressant pour les observer. Sasuke prit un temps de réflexion. A deux, ce serait jouable. Il prit une profonde inspiration en croisant le regard de Candy signe pour aller se battre. Il allait devoir utiliser tous ses atouts dont le sharingan.

Ils se présentèrent devant Kisame. L'homme au visage de requin sourit de toutes ses dents avant de leur envoyer une déflagration de chakra. Sasuke se protégea de ses mains tout en faisant passer du chakra dans ses pieds pour se maintenir. Il activa son sharingan.

Les mouvements de Kisame se décomposèrent alors. Il vint au contact évitant de croiser le fer avec Samehada pour envoyer un coup de genou dans le ventre de Kisame. Il se retira en voyant la lame arriver.

« Suiton, la grande vague !

\- Katon, la boule de feu ! »

Le Katon de Sasuke ne contra efficacement le justu de Kisame qu'un instant avant de se faire déborder. Sasuke se retrouva sous l'eau. Il remonta à la surface.

Naruto profita que Nuit d'été soit sous l'eau pour lancer un rasenshuriken sur Kisame. L'homme poison le bloqua avec son épée.

Kisame ricana :

« Uzumaki ! Cà fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas croisé ! Si je te ramène, j'aurais une belle récompense ! »

Nuit d'été bondit de l'eau et, sans s'accorder le moindre temps mort, brandit son épée pour contrer celle de Kisame.

Naruto en profita pour se glisser derrière celui-ci mais Kisame n'avait aucune difficulté à faire face à deux adversaires de leur trempe. Le membre de l'akatsuki l'envoya bouler d'un coup de pied dans le ventre.  
Naruto se massa les côtes en revenant à l'attaque. Les coups de Kisame n'étaient pas en soi très rapides mais puissants.

Il vit le bras de Nuit d'été se faire accrocher et agresser par Samehada. Nuit d'été se retira à bonne distance avant de porter sa main devant lui. Nuit d'été utilisait les grands moyens dont un genjustu. Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu utiliser autant de justu, Nuit d'été se contentait d'ordinaire du taïjustu.

Naruto profita de l'état de conscience modifié de Kisame pour lui envoyer une tornade de vent tranchante, son nouveau justu. L'ennemi était emprisonné dans un cyclone qui détruisait tout ce qu'il touchait.

Kisame évita le justu de Naruto sans difficulté.

« Eh, je croyais que vous étiez l'élite », ricana-t-il.

Naruto croisa le regard de Nuit d'été. Non, pas encore…

Nuit d'été s'élança dans les airs en déployant des fils d'aciers. Naruto attendit qu'il ait fini de les entortiller autour de Kisame pour aller tenter de porter un coup.

Kisame détruisit les fils grâce à sa musculature puis attrapa la jambe de Naruto pour l'envoyer dans le décor. Naruto tenta de reprendre ses esprits mais sa tête avait heurté une sacrée pierre. Il se releva grâce à la force de Kyubbi, la tête dans le brouillard.

Sasuke se porta au niveau des jambes de Kisame avant de brandir ses deux épées vers les talons. Il râla. Kisame avait la peau dure.

Il releva la tête pour voir un poing prêt à l'assommer. Il se décala avec finesse pour virevolter au-dessus de lui.

« Katon, la boule de feu suprême !

\- Fuuton, la déferlante ! »

Sasuke sourit. Candy était venu appuyer son justu.

Il apprécia de sentir une odeur délicieuse de poisson grillé.

Kisame devint furieux. Il envoya une grande vague d'eau pour ensuite se transformer en requin, et y évoluer.

Sasuke et Candy se maintinrent à la surface en voyant arriver un aileron de requin vers eux.

Candy ricana.

« Je vais t'épater ! Glace ! »

L'eau se gela enfermant Kisame.

Sasuke se retourna vers Candy maintenant que tout danger était écarté. Il se relâcha en examinant sa blessure.

« Impressionnant.

\- Et on a pu le capturer ! Je me suis beaucoup entraîné au cas où on rencontrerait Kisame.

\- Fier !

\- Ouais ! »

Une secousse se fit ressentir. Sasuke tomba par terre alors que la glace se fissurait. Candy ne tarda pas à le rejoindre tandis que la structure s'effondrait.

L'eau redevint liquide alors qu'ils sombraient à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Sasuke se sentit percuté avec violence avant de perdre connaissance.

Naruto ne voyait plus Nuit d'été alors qu'il venait de rejoindre l'élément liquide. Kisame était plus fort qu'il ne le pensait.

Kyubbi forma une barrière de protection pour le protéger alors que Kisame se dirigeait vers lui. Il envoya une patte de Kyubbi percuter l'homme poisson.

Il sentit une grande déflagration de chakra dans sa direction qui le fit reculer.

Il nagea vers la surface avant de manquer d'air.

Il devait forcer Kisame de quitter cet état de poisson.

Il courut sur toute la surface de l'eau la bombardant de bombe de chakra qui explosait près de Kisame. Il continuait de le pister sans l'atteindre. L'eau se retira.

Il vit alors son camarade à terre. Il avait une blessure importante au ventre, et il semblait inconscient. Kisame se dirigea vers lui en levant Samehada. Naruto courut pour s'interposer pour sauver la vie de Nuit d'été. Il leva ses bras pour réceptionner l'épée qui déchiqueta sa chair en réponse. Kisame amorça un autre mouvement d'épée pour lui ouvrir les entrailles.

Naruto eut le temps de ramasser Nuit d'été pour s'éloigner.

Maintenant que Nuit d'été était hors circuit. Il n'y avait plus qu'une alternative, la victoire.

Il enclencha le mode Sennin pour se battre. Il fit appel à un genjustu sonore puissant mais Kisame y résista.

« Rien ne peut m'atteindre.

\- Tu as bien une faille. »

Naruto se concentra pour se retrouver devant la cage de Kyubbi.

« Donne-moi de la puissance.

\- Si tu te tapes Nuit d'été dans la semaine !

\- Kyu, ce n'est pas le moment de parlementer… »

Kyubbi se retourna dans sa cage.

« …D'accord, je tenterai une approche mais il faut lui sauver ses jolies fesses pour le moment.

\- Huit queues.

\- Allons-y ! »

Naruto sentit le chakra de Kyubbi courir dans ses veines et modifier sa physionomie. Il perdit conscience de son corps laissant Kyubbi le contrôler.


	20. Chapter 20

Sasuke papillona des yeux avant d'apercevoir un visage familier.

« Karin…

\- Ah, enfin ! Il est réveillé ! Suigestu, ramène tes fesses de morue faisandée par ici.

\- Toujours aussi délicate, râla Suigestu.

\- Comment te sens-tu Sasuke ?

\- En compote…

\- Avec des morceaux ?

\- Suigestu, ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'esprit !

\- Oh, Karin, si on ne peut plus plaisanter. »

Sasuke porta difficilement sa main sur son front pour s'apercevoir qu'il était brûlant.

« Candy ne vous a pas vu ? »

Karin arrêta de taper Suigestu pour prendre une mine gênée alors que Suigestu prenait dignement la fuite. Juugo entra avec un plateau repas qu'il mit devant Sasuke.

Sasuke se releva pour manger.

« Et bien, Candy, heu…comment dire…

\- Il a vaincu Kisame ?

\- Oui, si on peut dire…Oui. »

Sasuke soupira de soulagement.

« Bon, il est où ? »

Karin rougit avant de remettre ses lunettes en place.

« C'est que…

\- Quoi », fit-t-il impatient.

Karin prit peur et se mit à baragouiner il ne savait quoi mais il comprit plusieurs morceaux et dégueulasse.

« Je comprends que Kisame ne devait pas être beau à voir après pareil traitement.

\- C'est que ton coéquipier non plus…

\- Comment ? »

La stupeur pouvait se lire sur le visage de Sasuke.

« J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu, je te le jure mais il est mort ! »

Sasuke chercha de l'air pour remplir ses poumons alors qu'il avait le souffle coupé par cette nouvelle. Karin vint se porter contre lui pour le soutenir alors qu'il blêmissait. Il ne pourrait plus sentir sa présence rassurante à ses côtés. Il avait été de nouveau prêt à faire confiance à un inconnu. Il se sentait tellement proche de Candy. Ils avaient tous les deux une puissance difficile à contenir. Candy avait une joie de vivre rare qu'il aimait particulièrement. La voir s'éteindre était pour lui insupportable.

Il rejeta Karin.

« Laisse-moi !

\- Sasuke…

\- Pars !

\- D'accord, je suis désolée de n'avoir rien pu faire pour lui. »

Sasuke saisit son coussin pour étouffer ses larmes alors qu'elle partait à peine.

Loin de là, Naruto se réveillait dans une plaine ravagée par son combat. Il était un peu hagard cherchant de ci de là le moindre signe de vie. Kyubbi avait effrayé tout ce qui pouvait se déplacer aux alentours.

Il porta sa main à ses cheveux dorés pour se rendre qu'il avait perdu son masque d'anbu. Tsunade allait encore râler. Ses cheveux étaient poisseux de sang. Apparemment, il s'était ouvert le cuir chevelu.

Il ressenti une douleur sourde à l'épaule. Il se l'était encore déboîtée. Avec des gestes experts, il se la remit en place dans un craquement sourd.

Il s'inspecta pour voir s'il n'avait pas d'autres blessures de ce genre. Kyubbi soignait les plaies mais ne remettait pas les articulations en place.  
Après cet examen minutieux, il décida de se lever et de partir à la recherche de son coéquipier.

Il eut un haut le cœur en retrouvant ce qui restait de Kisame éparpillé un peu partout.

Kyubbi était un vrai démon.

Il commença à s'inquiéter quand il ne retrouva pas Nuit d'été là où il l'avait laissé la dernière fois. Il continua son chemin. Quand il éplucha consciencieusement les kilomètres alentour sans le trouver, il avait envie de paniquer.

S'il rentrait seul, il allait l'avoir mauvaise. Tsunade hurlerait.

En plus, il commençait à s'inquiéter pour Nuit d'été. Kyubbi ne l'aurait pas amoché car il voulait le garder pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter de ce côté-ci.

Peut-être, Nuit d'été était rentré seul.

Il l'espérait.

Sasuke faisait ses affaires dans la mauvaise humeur. Karin et Suigestu avaient d'un commun accord tenté de le dérider mais ils n'arrivaient à rien.

Sasuke ne faisait que penser à Candy.

Il s'en voulait de s'être évanoui alors qu'ils étaient en plein combat.  
Il avait été bête de ne pas avoir profité du fait qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs pour se rapprocher de lui. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir été plus intime avec lui. Ils auraient pu l'être surtout qu'il savait qu'il plaisait beaucoup à Candy. Mais il avait eu peur de se lier à quelqu'un de manière forte. Il redoutait qu'on ne lui enlève encore des êtres chers. Candy s'était fait petit à petit important à son cœur. Il aimait sa présence, leur coordination lors des missions et leur complicité. Il lui manquait déjà.

L'akatsuki, la racine, il devait les détruire. Ils l'avaient fait trop souffrir.

Sans l'aide de Candy, ce serait plus difficile mais il y arriverait.

Il se résigna à manger un bout avant de partir.

« Sasuke, l'appela Karin. Je retourne auprès de Madara ou je…

\- Tu restes au repère, c'est trop dangereux. Si Madara se retrouve seul, peut-être se tiendra-t-il tranquille.

\- Il faudrait alors agir rapidement avant qu'il ne change les Bijuus de place.

\- Surveillez-le mais faîtes attention. Suigestu t'accompagnera.

\- Je fais faire équipe avec cette ordure, non. »

Sasuke sourit sous la plainte. Suigestu commença lui aussi à râler.

« Pas question que je me la coltine toute la journée. On ne va jamais arriver à se camoufler avec ses cris…

\- Si tu ne me cherchais pas à longueur de journée.

\- Je n'y peux rien si tu as une tête qui me revient pas.

\- Pas de discussion, c'est un ordre… »

Sasuke partit en direction de Konoha. Il était toujours blessé ce qui l'empêchait d'aller vite.

« Quoi ? Espèce d'abruti !

\- Mais Tsunade oba chan !

\- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! »

Naruto se tenait devant son supérieur avec un sourire constipé pour faire passer ses erreurs. Il laissa Tsunade déverser son venin en regardant par la fenêtre.

Nuit d'été n'était pas rentré. Il était mal, vraiment mal.

On n'égarait pas ses coéquipiers en cours de mission, c'était mal. Naruto l'avait pigé.

Ensuite, on ne perdait pas ses copains de la racine. Non, çà ne se faisait pas.

Il l'avait compris.

En fait, Naruto se faisait beaucoup de soucis. Non parce qu'on allait forcement l'accuser d'avoir trucidé son coéquipier mais parce qu'il se faisait réellement du souci pour Nuit d'été.

Il n'avait pas retrouvé de corps en plus.

Nuit d'été ne s'était pas évaporer dans la nature.

Apparemment, si !

Tsunade arrêta de morigéner pour se prendre la tête entre les mains.

« Heureusement, ce n'est pas Nuit d'été qui se ramène seul sinon je l'aurais déjà étripé.

\- Oui, heu…je pensais qu'il était rentré sans moi.

\- Et bien, tu pensais mal. Je vais avoir Danzou sur le dos. Il va croire que tu l'as tué.

\- Je sais mais je n'y peux rien. Il était encore en vie avant que je ne laisse Kyubbi prendre le dessus.

\- Oh, mais quelle discrétion, monsieur le Jinchuriki.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas fin, je te l'accorde mais Kisame ne fait pas dans la dentelle lui non plus.

\- Bon d'accord ! Je vais avertir Danzou pour qu'il lance un avis de recherche. On ne sait jamais, il est peut-être encore en vie.

\- Il l'était aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Bon, va-t-en. Prends-toi du repos !

\- Je vais aller faire un tour aux archives secrètes. Nuit d'été m'avait donné une piste. »

Il lui raconta qu'il avait aussi trouvé sa mère prête à témoigner contre la racine.

« J'aimerais beaucoup la revoir. Réunis-moi toutes les preuves qu'on a contre eux…

\- Je vais suivre les indications de Nuit d'été, et je vous ferai tout parvenir. »

Naruto partit de la salle pour se diriger vers les archives.

Nuit d'été lui manquait. Il s'était fait à avoir quasiment tout le temps sa présence à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il le ressentait au plus profond de lui-même.

Il déambula entre les différentes étagères poussiéreuses des archives avant de sortir le dossier qui l'intéressait. Il le parcourut avec beaucoup d'attention.

Le massacre du clan Uchiha avait été planifié par les autorités de l'époque notamment par Danzou.

C'était une preuve suffisante des mauvaises intentions de cet homme.

Sasuke toqua à la porte de l'Hokage. Il avait peur d'annoncer la mort de Candy à Tsunade en pensant qu'elle tenait beaucoup à son meilleur anbu.

« Entrez ! »

Sasuke s'exécuta.

Tsunade fit tomber le dossier qu'elle avait entre les mains sous la surprise.

« Nuit d'été, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Oui, en fait, je suis désolé…mais mon coéquipier est mort. »

Tsunade eut un mouvement de recul avant de l'interroger.

« Explique-toi !

\- On s'est battu avec Kisame. J'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais chez l'un de mes indicateurs. Il affirmait que Candy était bel et bien mort.

\- Et Kisame ?

\- Il n'en reste pas grand-chose. »

Sasuke sortit un parchemin de sa ceinture pour invoquer son contenu. C'était la tête du déserteur.

« Très bon travail, Nuit d'été.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait. C'est Candy…

\- Candy est… »

Tsunade s'arrêta alors qu'on ouvrait la porte avec fracas.

« Je l'ai, la vieille ! »

Au son de cette voix bien connu, Sasuke se retourna vers un anbu énergique, pimpant de santé.

« Candy…je croyais que tu étais mort, balbutia-t-il.

\- Yattaa, Nuit d'été ! On ne savait pas où tu étais ! »

Candy le serra dans ses bras sous le rire moqueur de l'Hokage. Sasuke en ressentit un énorme réconfort. Il avait perdu tellement d'être cher qu'il avait cru que c'était le cas à nouveau.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver, ricana Candy. On se fait Madara la prochaine fois, et tu as intérêt à ne pas me lâcher en cours de route.

\- Je serais prêt. »


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto attendait impatiemment Nuit d'été devant le bar où ils avaient passés la soirée avant de partir à Suna. Le petit démon restait tranquillement dans son appartement dans une panière qu'il lui avait aménagé.

Kyubbi ne faisait que fantasmer sur Nuit d'été depuis qu'il l'avait invité à fêter leurs retrouvailles.

Naruto se sentait émoustillé par tout ce que Kyubbi imaginait et par l'envie de plus en plus présente de faire Nuit d'été sien.

Il appréciait beaucoup trop Nuit d'été à présent. Son caractère taciturne lui plaisait. Ils se faisaient désormais extrêmement confiance malgré qu'ils soient de factions différentes. Il aimait son corps à ce qu'il pouvait entrevoir parfois. Le lien Atari n'avait fait que renforcer son attirance pour cet homme.

Il releva la tête. Nuit d'été approchait. Il avait choisi une apparence sexy. Où était-il allé trouver ses yeux charbons intenses, ses cheveux bruns fous et ses vêtements collant son corps ravissant d'homme ?

Naruto lui effleura la main pour lui faire part de sa présence.

Nuit d'été lui sourit et son ventre papillonna d'envies inassouvies.

Sasuke s'était avancé vers Candy avec la peur au ventre. Il avait décidé d'être plus proche de lui malgré le poids de son travail en cours.

Il avait envie de se retrouver dans ses bras.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient enlacés, il voulait retrouver son odeur et sa présence près de lui.

Le lien Atari se renforçait entre eux prouvant leur attachement l'un à l'autre.

Ce n'était pas difficile de demander de sortir avec un homme à qui on plaît normalement.

Le problème venait qu'il ne pouvait prévoir la tournure des évènements. Ce serait certainement très sérieux entre eux dès le début. Peut-être que Candy voudrait coucher avec lui dès le premier soir. C'était plus cette possibilité qu'il appréhendait. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour alors que le véritable Nuit d'été était sensé ne plus compter ses victimes de son ardeur sexuelle. Il était très mal.

Il avait choisi une belle apparence voulant plaire à son partenaire.

Il sentit une main saisir la sienne. Une douce chaleur se propagea le long de son bras. C'était Candy.

Il se retourna vers lui.

Candy avait de grands yeux bleu saphir qui lui plurent dès le premier abord. Il s'attarda sur ses lèvres un instant avant de le détailler en souriant.

Un brillant sur son nez attira son attention.

Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés la main profitant du lien Atari.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar sans se presser.

Naruto commanda pour eux deux whisky. Il ne savait pas trop comment séduire son supérieur. Nuit d'été lui paraissait un peu inaccessible mais il trouverait bien une faille.

Nuit d'été commençait à prendre ses aises alors qu'on commençait à oublier sa présence séduisante.

Naruto se mordit les lèvres. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

« Alors, tu es rentré sain et sauf, commença-t-il.

\- J'ai cru que tu y étais passé.

\- Avoue que cela ne t'aurait pas déplu…

\- Ah, oui, je me passerais bien d'une pipelette comme toi.

\- Je ne parle pas tant que çà !

\- A peine », ricana Nuit d'été.

On leur servit le verre. Ils trinquèrent en riant. Naruto apprécia de croiser le regard ténébreux de Nuit d'été en avalant une gorgée de son alcool. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus faisant monter une certaine tension entre eux. Naruto sourit à son coéquipier quand il sentit un pied inquisiteur prêt du sien. Il passa ostensiblement sa langue sur ses lèvres quand le pied remonta sensuellement le long de sa jambe. Il voyait le regard de Nuit d'été s'embrasser au fur et à mesure de son ascension. Naruto se mordit les lèvres quand Nuit d'été eut atteint son érection qu'il massa un instant. Nuit d'été avait une lueur coquine dans les yeux qui lui plaisait.

Sasuke se sentait mal à l'aise même si Candy avait tout de plus charmant et de plus excité. Il venait de lui faire du pied, il avait un peu tremblé mais il s'était pas mal débrouillé d'après le renvoi que lui avait fait Candy. Il retira son pied à présent un peu rapidement. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Candy lui plaisait certes mais il n'avait pas à prendre les devants normalement. Tout le monde venait à lui mais pas Candy, comme s'il attendait une permission de le draguer. Il s'imaginait bien que Candy attendait une occasion pareille.  
Son regard bleu devenait concupiscent.

Il était mal barré.

Il avait toujours eu un peu peur de toutes les personnes à qui il plaisait mais, cette fois-ci, avec Candy, ce devrait bien se passer.

Il ne devait plus douter. Candy bien qu'il lui plaisait avait patiemment attendu qu'il lui fasse un signe, ce n'était pas le moment de reculer.

Il avala le reste de son alcool d'un coup sec avant de replonger dans les saphirs de Candy.

Ses yeux lui plaisaient. On aurait un ciel d'été prêt à l'orage.

Candy redressa sa tête, curieux, avant de lui faire un sourire carnassier.

« Viens, on danse ! »

Naruto venait d'entendre une chanson très intéressante pour un allumage en douceur. Il bénissait le patron de cette boîte.

Il emmena avec précipitation Nuit d'été sur la piste alors que les premiers accords se faisaient entendre.

Il se plaça en face de lui en ne le lâchant pas du regard en gardant une certaine distance pour le mettre à l'aise.

Nuit d'été lui souriait à travers ses yeux, apparemment amusé.

Nuit d'été ria avant de se déhancher contre Naruto se laissant entraîner par cette musique entêtante. Ses gestes étaient assurés prenant tout son corps.  
Naruto marqua le pas en se rapprochant de Nuit d'été. Il humidifia ses lèvres tout en ne lâchant pas ses réactions. Nuit d'été combla la distance entre eux.  
Naruto attrapa les hanches de Nuit d'été pour le coller à lui amorçant les mêmes gestes que lui pour danser au plus proche.

Naruto le lâcha en remuant des épaules. Sa tête venait près de celle de Nuit d'été quand il fit briller ses yeux d'une lumière rouge, son buste toujours en arrière. Les yeux sombres de Nuit d'été brillèrent d'un éclat fugace.  
Il ne draguait pas ses patrons d'habitude mais, là c'était plus fort que lui. Il se retourna pour se coller contre le corps de son supérieur en remuant de tout son corps langoureusement.

Sasuke appréciait cette chanson qui prenait une nouvelle ampleur avec le refrain. Candy revint face à lui comme pour lui faire comprendre que c'était lui, Sasuke, qui se perdait dans ses filets. Dans cette danse, c'était Candy qui menait passant tout autour de lui alors qu'il tentait de le suivre. Il devenait fou de cet homme charmeur.  
Leurs mouvements se retrouvaient coordonnés sans qu'ils aient à réfléchir une minute. Candy lui caressa la peau de ses bras avant de lui prendre de nouveau les hanches. Candy vint renifler son cou lui envoyant une décharge de désir.  
Candy se recula affichant un sourire victorieux avant de crier heureux. Il lui prit le col de la chemise pour l'amener au milieu de la piste. Il le suivit sans rien perdre une minute de ses cheveux roux éclairés de temps en temps par des flash lumineux.

Naruto se laissait bercer par la musique. Il ne pensait plus. Il essayait de s'amuser avec son partenaire de danse plus que tout. Naruto leva un bras sensuellement au-dessus de sa tête avant d'onduler des hanches près de Nuit d'été qui lui ne restait pas en reste. Nuit d'été avait fléchi ses genoux écartés avant de cambrer ses reins face à lui.  
Naruto attrapa le menton de Nuit d'été avant de lui tourner autour en faisant des pas marqués alors que Nuit d'été le suivait du regard affamé tout en agitant ses bras en rythme avec le tempo de la musique.

Sasuke se retourna face à Candy avant de lui prendre le bras pour danser avec lui côte à côte. Il trouvait cette danse amusante tout en étant très séduisante. Candy vint se recoller à lui. Sasuke posa ses mains sur ses flanc. Ils descendirent vers le sol en ne se quittant pas des yeux.  
Candy eut les yeux qui virèrent au rouge. Sasuke sentit l'haleine brûlante de Candy sur ses lèvres. Il se retint de ne pas fondre sur les siennes.

Naruto se détacha de Nuit d'été pour le pointer d'un doigt d'une manière aguichante tout en lui souriant. Nuit d'été avait les yeux qui brillaient apparemment appréciant ce flirt entre eux. Naruto passa une main aguichante sur le torse de Nuit d'été en s'attardant sur la douceur de son bas ventre. Il tourna sur lui-même avant de revenir à l'assaut de celui pour qui son cœur battait. Naruto avança vers Nuit d'été d'une manière conquérante tout en suivant le ryhtme de la musique. Nuit d'été recula en souriant se laissant faire sous la prestance de Naruto. Naruto ressentait de l'excitation à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre.

Sasuke reculait sous le regard lubrique de Naruto. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre le sens des paroles qu'il sentit les lèvres de Candy sur les siennes pour un baiser rapide mais enivrant. Les lèvres de Candy étaient douces. Sasuke eut à peine le temps de prendre une gorgée d'air que Candy revint à l'assaut de sa bouche qu'il explora plus avidement que jamais. Sasuke frissonna en sentant son cœur envahi par la chaleur du lien Atari tout en ressentant le plaisir lié à ce baiser torride.  
Sasuke sentit Candy sourire de victoire alors qu'il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux pour approfondir leur échange buccal de plus en plus passionné. Candy se détacha de lui pour lui prendre la main. Il lui fit signe de le suivre avec un regard sauvage qui faisait trembler des pieds à la tête Sasuke. La musique et les paroles le troublaient autant que les gestes de Candy envers lui. Le message était clair. Il l'avait dans la peau.

Naruto réussit à coincer Nuit d'été dans un coin sombre de la boîte continuant à l'embrasser tout en dégrafant sa chemise. Il était pris dans le jeu musical qu'il avait instaurait, et il désirait de plus en plus Nuit d'été. Le gémissement que poussa Nuit d'été alors qu'il titillait son téton tout en griffant ses reins euphorisa son désir. Naruto continua d'échauffer Nuit d'été qui lui répondait positivement s'éloignant de plus en plus de la musique qui les avaient entraîné à ce jeue de séduction. La musique demeurait maintenant en sourdine alors que leur soif de l'un et de l'autre ne faisait que s'accroître.

Naruto entraîna Nuit d'été vers son appartement en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour lui prodiguer baisers et caresses promesses d'une longue nuit à venir.


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto se réveilla le premier ses bras toujours enlaçant le corps de Nuit d'été. Il se rapprocha du corps endormi de son partenaire en souriant. Il remerciait sa propre audace de l'avoir dragué sur une chanson. Il ne soupçonnait pas Nuit d'été d'être si tendre dans l'intimité alors qu'il pouvait se révéler parfois brute dans l'effervescence des combats. Il sourit en le sentant remuer. Comme tous les lendemains de nuit mouvementée, Kyubbi ronronnait tranquillement dans sa cage au milieu de sa bave immonde laissant enfin tranquille son réceptacle qui profitait du corps alangui contre le sien. Nuit d'été lui avait paru d'abord tendu quand il avait franchi le pas de son appartement mais il avait su le détendre avec expertise. Les voisins allaient encore se plaindre des cris sauvages qui avaient retenti de son appartement.

Ce n'était pas grave, ce qui était important, c'était le corps de son amant qui se soulevait au rythme lent de sa respiration.

Il ne voulait pas que Nuit d'été se réveille. Il désirait profiter un maximum de sa vulnérabilité. Naruto embrassa la jonction du cou et de l'épaule qui se présentait à lui la mordillant légèrement. Nuit d'été laissa échapper une plainte dans son sommeil avant de se caler plus contre lui. Naruto enfoui son visage contre la peau de Nuit d'été pour s'imprégner de son odeur. Il caressa doucement sa hanche avant de remonter le long de ses abdominaux le sentant frémir sous ses caresses.

« Candy, arrête… »

Naruto ricana alors que Nuit d'été fronçait les sourcils. Il passa ses mains sur ses flancs.

« Je ne suis pas contre un massage mais arrête de m'émoustiller.

\- Mais je suis prêt pour un autre round. »

Naruto laissa Nuit d'été se relever. Il se mit sur les genoux entièrement nu. Le regard de Naruto se perdit dans la contemplation de son corps. Nuit d'été avait les cheveux ébouriffés. Il se mit à bailler avant de regarder le réveil

« Ce sera pour une autre fois, j'ai rendez-vous avec Danzou dans un quart d'heure. »

Naruto fit la moue mécontent alors que Kyubbi râlait de même. Bien que contenté le démon tout comme Naruto ne disait jamais non à une partie de jambe en l'air.

Nuit d'été sourit en voyant sa tête.

« J'aime voir tes expressions. C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas nous montrer sous nos véritables apparences.

\- Certainement mais je suis sûr que je te brancherai encore plus.

\- Tu n'as aucune modestie.

\- Ce n'est pas une de tes qualités non plus.

\- J'avoue mais j'essaie de faire taire ce mauvais côté de moi-même. Je vais y aller. On se retrouve quand ?

\- Heu… »

Naruto n'avait pas trop envie de donner l'impression de coller Nuit d'été en lui demandant de revenir le soir même mais il ne voulait pas non plus retarder plus que nécessaire leurs retrouvailles.

« De toute manière, on se voit demain pour un débriefing avec Tsunade. On décidera à ce moment-là, çà te va.

\- D'accord. »

Nuit d'été l'embrassa avant de commencer à s'habiller. Naruto l'observa minutieusement appréciant de voir le tatouage en forme d'aigle dans le dos de Nuit d'été prendre vie au gré de ses mouvements amples. Nuit d'été dès qu'il fut prêt fila par la fenêtre le laissant seul. Il soupira. Cette nuit l'avait transporté. Ses sentiments prenaient encore plus d'ampleur.

Sasuke avait apprécié de se réveiller auprès de Candy. Il avait ressenti une légère gêne au moment de passer aux actes mais il avait rapidement apprécié sous la douceur des gestes de son vis-à-vis. Il n'était plus vierge ce qui le rendait heureux surtout parce que c'était sûrement l'amour de sa vie qui l'avait dépucelé. Pour l'instant, Candy ne se doutait de rien ou alors avait assez de tact pour ne pas lui faire remarquer son inexpérience. Il remerciait le ciel de l'insistance de Suigestu pour lui avoir montré certains magazines peu recommandables. Il passa devant l'entrée de la racine en saluant les gardes. Il se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Danzou. Son supérieur l'attendait de pied ferme.

« Je suis mécontent de toi. Tu aurais dû éliminer Candy.

\- Le combat avec Kisame a été assez difficile. Candy m'a sauvé la vie sur ce coup. J'ai été assommé, je n'ai pu rien faire. Si je m'étais débarrassé de Candy, je me serais fait tué moi aussi. »

Danzou afficha une mine contrarié.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu auras sûrement une autre occasion. Je voulais te dire que des rumeurs circulent comme quoi Tsunade a l'intention de me mettre un procès sur le dos.

\- Quels chefs d'accusations ?

\- Trahison, abus de pouvoir et j'en passe. En tout cas, il semble qu'elle ait un sérieux dossier. Nous avons un espion parmi nous.

\- Vous me chargez donc de le trouver. »

Danzou ricana ce qui mit Sasuke sur ses gardes. Il vérifia les alentours pour remarquer qu'aucun membre de la racine ne s'apprêtait à le menotter pour trahison.

« Je te soupçonne fortement de l'être mais comme tu m'as toujours servi loyalement, mes doutes ne me suffisent pas. C'est un avertissement. Je pense que quelqu'un utilise ton nom et ta réputation pour obtenir des dossiers sensibles. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Dans toutes ses recherches, il n'avait jamais au grand jamais fait l'erreur ridicule de laisser une trace du nom de Nuit d'été. Danzou cherchait encore à l'évincer du pouvoir.

« J'en prends note et je vais vérifier tout ceci. Montrez-moi des preuves !

\- Tu ne te laisses pas facilement désarçonner. C'est ce que j'apprécie chez toi. Non, je n'ai pas de preuves mais tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai révélé un tant soit peu l'ampleur de ces dossiers.

\- Nous avons pas mal d'ennemis comme les Ataris.

\- Nuit d'été, j'ai beau te menacer, tu me tiens toujours tête et tu restes un homme de confiance. Va, trouve-moi ce traître ! »

Sasuke hocha la tête avant de ressentir une piqûre au niveau de son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

Il vit Danzou lui prendre du sang. Le cœur de Sasuke s'affola un instant.

« Je vais faire analyser tout ceci pour être bien certains que tu es celui que tu prétends. Il faudra cinq jours pour obtenir les premiers résultats. »

Sasuke trembla effrayé. Les analyses montreront clairement son appartenance au clan Uchiha. Il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il profita que Danzou le regardait dans les yeux pour activer son sharingan le plongeant dans un monde hypnotique où ils continuaient leur conversation. Sasuke échangea le tube des mains de Danzou contre un échantillon de sang récent du véritable Nuit d'été. Il profita de l'occasion pour fouiller dans le bureau. Il jubila en trouvant des documents apparemment compromettants sur Danzou. Il faisait affaire avec l'akatsuki. Il se replaça devant Danzou en faisant cesser l'enchantement.

« Donc, j'attends ton rapport sur ce fameux espion.

\- Je ferais le plus vite possible. »

Sasuke sortit du bureau en redoutant d'être rappelé à tout instant. Il y avait des chances pour que Danzou se rende compte qu'il avait été ensorcelé par un Uchiha. Il donna des instructions à ses hommes de confiance pour retrouver l'espion qui n'était autre que lui-même. Il devait se montrer à présent plus prudent pour ne pas se faire coincer mais il avait déjà tout en main pour faire tomber la racine.


	23. Chapter 23

Naruto patientait difficilement au bureau de Tsunade. Il avait envie de revoir son coéquipier. Il ne portait aucun intérêt à la mission qu'allait lui confier Tsunade non tout ce qui l'intéressait était la présence réconfortante de Nuit d'été. Il devenait complètement accro en même pas une nuit de sa peau. Kyubbi n'avait rien fait pour le calmer ne cessant de l'émoustiller avec des images toutes plus sensuelles l'une que l'autre. La véritable apparence de Nuit d'été l'intriguait à présent. Il désirait voir son véritable visage, ses expressions et son regard. Il porta ses mains à son visage soucieux.

« Naruto, tu es bien contrarié. »

Naruto fit face à sa supérieure en se relevant pour adopter une attitude propre à son rang de capitaine. Il fallait qu'il se confie à Tsunade.

« J'ai couché avec Nuit d'été. »

Tsunade lui renvoya un regard noir en fronçant son nez ce qui était mauvais signe.

« Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi imbécile, tu le fais exprès.

\- Oui, peut-être…Il me plaît vraiment.

\- C'est ton ennemi.

\- Il nous a donné les informations pour coincer Danzou.

\- Et c'est peut-être pour prendre sa place. C'est une lutte de pouvoir. Il est en train de magouiller sûrement pour se retrouver à la tête de la racine et devenir Hokage.

\- Mais il ne veut pas de ce titre…

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il dit mais ses agissements démontrent le contraire. J'ai parlé avec les Conseillers il y a peu et ils trouvent Nuit d'été tout à fait acceptable comme Hokage. »

Naruto râla dans sa barbe parce que son compagnon du moment avait plus de chance que lui d'avoir le poste qu'il briguait depuis l'adolescence.

« Et moi ?

\- Trop jeune encore. Je sais, çà t'énerve…Bref, fais attention à ton Nuit d'été…

\- Je gère. »

Naruto avait répondu sans réfléchir parce qu'en fait il ne contrôlait rien dans cette relation amoureuse.

« J'en doute, lui fit Tsunade.

\- On s'aime, voilà le problème !

\- Même si vous faîtes partis de factions ennemies, qu'il est ton aîné et ton supérieur ?

\- Malgré tout cela, oui. C'est incroyable mais je me sens très bien avec Nuit d'été. Ce n'est pas une coucherie d'un soir, c'est très sérieux.

\- Vous ne connaissez même pas vos vrais visages…

\- …mais nos sentiments sont sincères. »

On frappa à la porte. Naruto reprit une position digne alors que Nuit d'été entrait dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Il eut le cœur qui battit un peu plus en l'apercevant. L'anbu de la racine salua l'Hokage qui le lui rendit.

« J'ai une mission pour vous. Assassinat. »

Elle passa l'ordre de mission à Nuit d'été étant le chef de mission. Nuit d'été le parcourra du regard rapidement.

« Considérez que c'est fait.

\- J'admire votre efficacité, Capitaine. Vous êtes certainement au courant qu'un procès va se tenir contre la racine.

\- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. J'ai toujours suivi les ordres de mon supérieur.

\- Ordres qui vont être remis en question.

\- Sachez que je me suis parfois opposé à ses prises de position mais je ne suis que son second, je ne peux pas l'influencer énormément.

\- Vous préparez déjà votre défense. »

Nuit d'été ria ce qui plut à Naruto. Il aimait le voir joyeux.

« Je suis toujours prêt à me défendre. Viens Candy, finissons-en au plus vite. »

Naruto suivit Nuit d'été dans le couloir. Il y avait peu de monde à cette heure-ci. Naruto se promit qu'après la mission, il s'octroierait un moment avec Nuit d'été.

« Alors, que doit-on faire ?

\- Oh, trucider un noble d'un pays voisin, lui répondit Nuit d'été. Aussi, tu risques de recevoir du courrier de ma part.

\- Tu m'envoies des lettres pleines d'amour ?

\- Non, ricana-t-il. Ce n'est pas dans mon caractère. Disons que cela t'aidera dans le procès en cours.

\- Oh ! Je vois.

-Candy ?

\- Oui.

\- J'aurais peut-être besoin de toi pour me couvrir. Tu le ferais ? »

Naruto n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

« Aucun problème.

\- Même si tu dois me cacher ?

\- Oui. »

Naruto lui attrapa la main du bout des doigts pour ressentir de nouveau le lien Atari chauffer leurs veines. Nuit d'été soupira avant de le coincer dans un coin tranquille. Il lui souleva le masque pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Tu m'as manqué.

\- A moi aussi. »

Sasuke titilla doucement la lèvre inférieure de Candy avec envie. Il désirait de nouveau le corps de Candy. Il ne soupçonnait pas son être devenir aussi dépendant d'un autre. Candy lui plaisait de plus en plus. L'entendre dire qu'il le protégerait malgré le danger avait embrasé son corps. En plus, son corps restait électrifié de sa première fois. Il voulait remettre le couvert.

« Nuit d'été, retournons à la mission. Je te promets qu'après, nous prendrons le temps nécessaire pour nous.

\- D'accord, j'ai envie d'en avoir terminé.

\- Alors, en route. »

Sasuke laissa Candy lui échapper à regret. Il prit le commandement menant la mission avec brio. Ils arrivèrent dans l'après-midi au logement de leur victime qui fut assassiné dans la nuit. Ils repartirent en silence heureux d'avoir accompli leur devoir. Ils se rendirent directement au bureau de l'Hokage pour leur faire part de leur succès avant de passer leur soirée ensemble.

Naruto avait invité Nuit d'été chez lui. Il avait ouvert le paquet de Nuit d'été pour l'éplucher dans son salon tandis que Nuit d'été lui préparait son repas.

« Et tu as trouvé çà où ?

\- Dans le bureau de Danzou…

\- Et comment t'as fait ?

\- Un petit genjustu, rien de bien méchant.

\- Tu sais que je devrais te coffrer pour traîtrise ?

\- Ce paquet t'est arrivé anonymement.

\- Décidemment, tu as tout prouvé.

\- Quelle meilleure preuve d'amour voudrais-tu ! »

Nuit d'été lui embrassa le haut du crâne avant de lui servir à manger. Naruto trouvait étrange que Nuit d'été s'adapte si facilement à une vie à deux.

« Tu restes cette nuit ? »

Naruto vit le bout des oreilles de Nuit d'été rougir. Il passa ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure, ravi de l'effet qu'il faisait à son partenaire juste par une simple allusion.

« Oui, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à rester à la racine. Je crains un peu de me retrouver à moitié mort le lendemain. Comme tu le sais, l'embuscade avec Kisame était tout à fait programmée par Danzou et impliquait notre mort à tous les deux. Je n'ai plus confiance en mon supérieur.

\- Que feras-tu quand la racine te reviendra ?

\- Je n'en prendrai pas la tête. Il vaut mieux que cette organisation disparaisse. Les anbus suffisent à la sécurité de Konoha. »

Le nez de Naruto se plissa. Naruto ne comprenait pas Nuit d'été. Il lui paraissait faux par moment comme s'il cachait en permanence un grand secret. Naruto se leva pour attraper les hanches du cuisinier qui se penchait sur les fournaux.

« J'ai envie de faire de toi mon dîner, susurra-t-il avant de mordiller son cou.

\- Candy, ce n'est pas le moment…

\- Je me fiche de tes protestations ridicules. J'ai envie de toi. »

Naruto retourna Nuit d'été pour l'embrasser avant de continuer plus amplement ses caresses. Nuit d'été se laissa faire pour son plus grand bonheur.


	24. Chapter 24

Sasuke venait de quitter les draps accueillants de Candy pour se rendre au quartier de la racine. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un mois. Et leur amour n'allait que grandissant. Sasuke hésitait à faire part à Candy de sa véritable identité. Il pensait que Candy comprendrait et ne le trahirait pas même par devoir envers Tsunade. Le lien entre eux devenait de plus en plus fort leur faisant oublier parfois toute prudence. Il était arrivé à Sasuke de baisser sa garde parfois surtout lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour allant jusqu'à prendre sa véritable apparence sous le plaisir provoqué. Candy avait toujours eu la prévenance de le faire dans le noir ce qui leur empêchait de se voir.

Sasuke rentra dans la racine. Le silence se fit autour de lui alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas prudent. L'atmosphère était chargée de tension. Il n'aimait pas cela. Sur ses gardes, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Danzou.

Il se fit accosté par chien de garde qui le bouscula d'un mouvement d'épaule.

« Pars de Konoha, vite ! »

Sasuke lui lança un regard surpris avant d'aviser le nombre de garde devant le bureau de Danzou. Le vieil homme, dirigeant de la racine, sortit à ce moment-là.

Sasuke se retourna pour revenir vers la sortie.

« Attrapez-le, c'est Uchiha Sasuke ! »

Sasuke se mit à courir de toutes ses forces alors que les membres de la racine se jetaient tous sur lui. Il esquiva plusieurs techniques grâce à son Sharingan avant de passer la sortie. Les membres de la racine continuaient de le poursuivre dans toute la ville alertant les quelques ninjas anbu de faction de l'arrêter à leur tour.

Sasuke se dirigea vers l'appartement de Candy. Quand il en fut assez proche, il balança une bombe fumigène pour disparaître aux yeux de tous.

Sasuke entra en trombe dans l'appartement de Candy. Candy se redressa sur sa chaise ne comprenant pas toute cette agitation.

« Nuit d'été, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Pas le temps, cache-moi ! »

Candy regarda de droite à gauche avant de tirer Sasuke par une manche vers un placard. Il l'enferma à double tour. Maintenant seul, dans le noir complet, Sasuke n'avait plus aucune échappatoire. Il ne devait cesser de croire en Candy.

On toqua poliment à la porte de Candy. Sasuke se redressa dans sa cache pour bien écouter ce qui allait se dire.

Candy ouvrit la porte en maugréant sur le fait qu'on le dérangeait hors service.

« Capitaine Candy, nous recherchons Nuit d'été afin de l'appréhender. Connaissant les liens forts que vous entretenez, nous pensons qu'il s'est réfugié chez vous.

\- Nuit d'été est parti ce matin pour prendre ces missions auprès de Danzou. Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ?

\- Ce n'est pas le vrai Nuit d'été.

\- Hein ?

\- Un nukenin très dangereux a pris la place de Nuit d'été depuis que vous faîtes équipe. Il en veut particulièrement à Konoha. Et son but est de faire tomber la racine quitte à falsifier des documents. Comprenez donc que nous devons à tout prix l'arrêter.

\- Hé, je ne vous ai pas donné la permission d'entrer ! Et puis, c'est quel nukenin pour que vous soyez aussi paniqué ? »

Sasuke entendit un grand silence tout en priant que ses poursuivants ne dévoilent pas la vérité à Candy aussi brutalement. Il se mordit les doigts tellement il avait peur de la réaction de Candy.

Naruto faisait face à trois anbus venus chercher Nuit d'été à son domicile. Il avait planqué Nuit d'été dans son armoire anti-chakra ce qui permettait de ne pas déceler sa présence. Il faisait le plus d'efforts possibles pour éloigner les anbus sachant que Nuit d'été avait risqué sa vie pour faire tomber la racine en lui passant des documents compromettants. Quand il apprit que le Nuit d'été qu'il connaissait était en fait un nukenin recherché, il le prit d'abord pour une astuce de Danzou pour précipiter la chute de Nuit d'été mais les inquiétudes des anbus qui avaient fait irruption chez lui le troublèrent. Il demanda alors qui pouvait bien être ce nukenin.

« Uchiha Sasuke ! »

Naruto eut du mal à intégrer l'information. Il se tétanisa avant de balbutier.

« Mais il est mort !

\- Alors comment expliquez-vous que Danzou ait été soumis au Sharingan ? »

Naruto recula pour prendre une chaise pour s'asseoir. Il n'y croyait pas. Il secoua sa tête afin de reprendre ses esprits alors que les anbus commençaient à fouiller sans aucune gêne. Naruto se redressa mécontent avant de les mettre dehors à grand renfort de chakra et de persuasion.

Naruto attendit que les anbus s'éloigne avant de sortir Nuit d'été de sa cachette.

Sasuke, c'était ridicule. Il était mort.

Naruto ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Si Nuit d'été était Sasuke, il était partagé entre la joie et la colère. Joie parce que son meilleur ami serait toujours en vie, colère parce que ce coup fourré lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il ouvrit l'armoire pour faire face à Nuit d'été.

« Alors, ce qu'ils affirment, c'est vrai ? Tu es Uchiha Sasuke ? »

Nuit d'été fuya son regard avant de se tourner vers la porte.

« Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir sans me dire la vérité. »

Nuit d'été soupira.

« Je dois partir. S'il me retrouve, ils vont me tuer…

\- Je t'ai posé une question. Et ce serait mieux que tu partes cette nuit.

\- Non, ils ne se sont pas encore organisés pour m'empêcher de sortir du village.

\- Je peux te cacher le temps que le procès ait lieu. Si tu es Uchiha Sasuke, tu es un témoin important. Tsunade sama te protégera.

\- Danzou n'hésitera pas à me faire tuer dans ma cellule.

\- Je m'assurerai de ta sécurité. Alors, qui es-tu vraiment ? »

Naruto attendait avec un mélange d'espoir et de crainte. Nuit d'été tourna son visage avant de soupirer laissant tomber une certaine tension de ses épaules. Il reprit sa véritable apparence.

Naruto retient son souffle en apercevant deux yeux noirs d'encre si familier, ses cheveux ébène relevés en pic et cette bouche sarcastique. Son meilleur ami…Il côtoyait son meilleur ami qu'il croyait mort depuis un peu plus de six mois. Il avait couché avec ! Naruto se détourna de Sasuke.

Sasuke regarda avec tristesse Candy lui tourner le dos avec une main sur sa bouche. Il avait peur. Il se sentait tout tremblant et fébrile à l'idée qu'il puisse le rejeter. Candy était son âme sœur, la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance sur cette terre, il l'aimait. Il ne supporterait pas un refus de sa part.

« Ecoute, Sasuke, je…

\- Candy, je m'excuse…De toute manière, mon identité devait rester secrète. On se serait rencontré dans l'anbu, cela aurait été pareil.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas tout, Sasuke.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé que tu l'apprennes ainsi. J'aurais dévoilé mon identité après le procès, au moins à toi. »

Sasuke ne savait pas ce que pensait Candy. Il continuait de trembler tellement il avait peur de sa réaction.

« Sasuke, on se connaît depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le crois.

\- Je ne connais pas ton identité. Et tu n'as pas à me la dire…

\- Ce n'est pas honnête envers toi.

\- Tu es un anbu, je suis un criminel…Candy, normalement, tu devrais m'arrêter.

\- Je ne le ferais pas. »

Sasuke soupira de soulagement. Il s'avança près de Candy pour le prendre dans ses bras. Candy lui renvoya son étreinte le rassurant sur leurs sentiments.

« Sasuke, je ne te rejetterai pas. N'aie pas peur…

\- Candy, je t'aime. »

Sasuke enfouit son nez dans le cou de Candy se berçant dans sa chaleur.

« Aie confiance en moi ! On va arrêter la racine, les coffrer pour le massacre de ton clan, pour le mal qu'ils ont fait à Itachi, pour toutes leurs magouilles et pour leur lien avec l'akatsuki ! Je te protègerai d'eux. »

Naruto serrait Sasuke contre lui. Il ne savait vraiment que faire. Il éprouvait une joie incommensurable à le tenir dans ses bras. En vie, il était en vie. Il aurait bien voulu pleurer contre Sasuke mais il ne le pouvait car Sasuke pourrait deviner son identité. Il ne comprenait pas comment il n'avait pas pu s'en apercevoir auparavant. Son Sasuke vivait. Ils étaient passés à une autre sorte de relation encore plus intime mais elle lui convenait très bien. Il embrassa Sasuke, il avait besoin d'exprimer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il était encore un peu choqué que ce soit Sasuke mais la proximité qu'ils entretenaient le rassurait. Ils avaient continué comme si la nouvelle de l'identité réelle de Sasuke n'affectait pas leur relation amoureuse. Naruto savait au plus profond de son cœur qu'il avait toujours considéré Sasuke comme vraiment important, plus important qu'un frère de cœur comme il se l'était imaginé naïvement plus jeune.

Sasuke bougea contre lui.

« Alors, que faisons-nous ?

\- Le procès contre Danzou se tiendra dans quelques jours. D'ici là, avec Tsunade, on peut te cacher aux yeux de tous. Je tiens à ce que tu témoignes contre ses ordures. A ce que j'ai compris, tu n'as pas fouiné au hasard dans leurs dossiers. Et dire qu'on avait un homme expérimenté dans la racine et qu'il n'a pas pu faire mieux que toi…

\- Qui ? Chien de garde ?

\- Bien deviné. »

Sasuke soupira en riant légèrement.

« Il m'a prévenu pour que je me fasse la malle. C'est un ami ? »

Naruto se retint de parler de son sensei comme il l'aurait fait en temps habituel.

« Kakashi, le ninja copieur.

\- Mon sensei.

\- Oui ?

\- Y a-t-il d'autres choses que tu me caches que je devrais savoir à part ton identité ?

\- Oh, moi, je suis dans les petits papiers de Tsunade, je sais plein de choses et…j'espère que tu as pris un malin plaisir à me faire la leçon sur les réseaux d'informations alors que tu es à peine plus âgé que moi.

\- Oh, tu es plus jeune que moi. C'est un indice… »

Naruto lui pinça la taille pour lui faire payer son insolence avant de se perdre dans ses yeux amoureux. Naruto apprécié le regard apaisé de son compagnon. Sasuke était vraiment de retour.

« Je suis content que tu sois en vie et auprès de moi…Et je vais tout faire pour que tu le restes.

\- J'entends un homme amoureux, et je sais que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi.

\- Tu ferais de même. »

Sasuke lui sourit sans artifice. Naruto était heureux car il avait Sasuke, dans sa véritable nature, rien que pour lui. Mais qu'en serait-t-il quand il apprendrait lui aussi sa véritable identité ?


	25. Chapter 25

Naruto cacha Sasuke dans son armoire anti chakra après l'avoir embrassé un bon nombre de fois pour le rassurer. Sasuke se révélait très différent dans leur intimité par rapport à leur relation d'autrefois. Naruto appréciait grandement qu'il n'y ait pas entre eux les tensions de leur jeunesse. Il redécouvrait l'homme qui lui plaisait parce qu'à présent Sasuke ne faisait pas semblant d'être un autre tout en gardant certaines habitudes qu'il avait prises à s'adressant à lui. Naruto avait attendu la nuit en passant la majeure partie du temps à discuter avec Sasuke sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Sasuke lui avait appris ainsi qu'il avait monté sa propre mort et que son équipe Hebi lui apportait toutes les informations nécessaires pas loin d'ici. Sasuke lui donna toutes les données qu'il avait réuni sur l'akastuki ce qui représentait en soi une preuve de bonne foi de sa part. Sasuke souhaitait revenir vivre à Konoha. Bien entendu, Sasuke voulu prendre des nouvelles de son ami Naruto. Naruto trouva qu'il réussit parfaitement à lui donner des indications sans se compromettre.  
A présent, Sasuke allait rejoindre tranquillement son armoire pour que Naruto puisse aller discuter avec Tsunade.

Naruto partit de son appartement dans l'air frais de la nuit en se dirigeant à grandes enjambées furtives vers le bureau de son Hokage. Il entra par la fenêtre quand il fut certain que Tsunade était belle et bien seule.

Dès qu'il posa un pied dans le bureau, il se reçut une belle remontrance. Il n'aurait pas dû ignorer les nombreuses fois où on avait frappé à sa porte mais il était bien plus préoccupé par Sasuke qui voulait être rassuré.

« Non mais, je t'ai cherché partout ! L'Uchiha est encore en vie et dans nos murs…

\- Justement, à ce propos…

\- …Et il s'est fait passé pour Nuit d'été ! Non mais, en plus sous tes yeux !

\- Sous les tiens, aussi !

\- Sale gamin ! »

Naruto se prit un bon poing dans la figure.

« Et il est introuvable, tout comme tu l'étais ! »

Naruto, en bon diplomate, laissa passer la tempête. Il aurait voulu agir dans la discrétion, c'était vraiment compromis. Shizune avait même osé pénétrer dans l'antre de Tsunade pour se renseigner sur ce remue ménage. Elle en sortit aussitôt.

Naruto prit aussitôt la parole quand son Hokage eut fini de déverser son venin.

« Sasuke est chez moi, planqué…

\- Il faut l'arrêter.

\- Mais…

\- Non, il n'y a pas de mais.

\- Toutes les infos contre la racine, enfin la majorité, je les ai eues grâce à lui.

\- En mettant de côté, le fait que tu couches avec lui et que c'était ton meilleur ami, j'aurais du mal à te sortir de cette galère sans entacher ta réputation.

\- Je m'occupe d'un témoin protégé. »

Tsunade ricana.

« D'accord, je le bichonne et je l'aime mais c'est un témoin protégé quand même dans cette affaire. Il a déserté le village à cause de la menace que représentait Danzou pour lui.

\- Ce sera pris en compte.

\- Et il a rejoint l'akatsuki que pour mieux les trahir ensuite. Tenez, il m'a donné toutes ses infos sur eux. »

Tsunade lorgna le plan des principaux pays avec les différentes cachettes de l'akatsuki.

« Je vous aiderai. »

Naruto soupira de contentement.

« Il sait qui tu es ?

\- Non, il ne l'a pas deviné.

\- J'ai hâte de voir çà.

\- Cela n'a pas été facile pour moi, et je ne crois pas que ce le sera pour lui…Surtout que nous n'avons pas fait du tricot tous les soirs que nous avons passés ensembles.

\- Je m'en doute. De toute manière, tu es un capitaine anbu, personne ne doit connaître ton identité.

\- Mais Sakura, elle savait…

\- Sakura était ta coéquipière anbu.

\- Sasuke, c'est pareil… »

Naruto eut un arrêt quand il vit l'expression de Tsunade.

« …ah, non…ne me demandez pas de jouer entre Naruto et Candy avec Sasuke…pas question…

\- Ta passade avec Sasuke…

\- Ce n'est pas une passade. »

Tsunade eut une moue dérangée avant de se triturer les doigts.

« Bon, je le conçois mais pas avant la fin du procès.

\- Mais il peut durer des années.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai mis au courant les hauts conseillers ainsi que le Roi et Danzou est quasiment derrière les barreaux tout comme la plupart de ses capitaines anbus. Nous allons procéder à son arrestation grâce à Kakashi que nous avons toujours sur place.

\- Sasuke peut y participer ? »

Le regard noir de sa supérieure le renseigna vite fait que cette idée n'était pas brillante.

« D'accord, je vois…Bon, je dois être prêt pour quand ?

\- Si tu avais daigné sortir de ta demeure, tu saurais que toutes les équipes n'attendent plus que leur Capitaine pour passer à l'action !

\- Ok, j'y vais ! »

Naruto ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre le quartier des anbus où l'attendait toute une escouade surarmée et surexcitée. Naruto sourit, il n'y avait ici que des personnes de confiance.  
Naruto tapa dans la main de Neji pour le saluer avant de prendre la parole.

« Bonsoir à toutes et à tous…Bon, je ne vais pas faire dans la dentelle, ce soir. Nous avons les quelques heures qui nous restent avant l'aube pour capturer le plus de beau monde dans la racine. Danzou est une priorité. Equipe 9, ce sera votre affaire sous mon commandement. Vous connaissez les plans de la demeure, et je compte sur votre professionnalisme pour entrer dans la bâtisse le plus silencieusement possible. Il y a très peu d'entrées et de sorties dans le repère de la racine mais je suis quasiment certain que Danzou a une porte de secours quelque part alors on y va en douceur. Une personne restera à chacune d'entre elles. On assomme les gardes et toutes personnes qu'on y croise. A cette heure, il n'y a presque personne de debout. Si on se fait repéré, la priorité est de faciliter le travail de l'équipe 9, c'est compris ? »

Les anbus hochèrent la tête pour la plupart avant de se mettre en route.

Sasuke soupira un grand coup alors qu'il était enfermé dans l'armoire anti chakra de Candy. Il avait la tête toute retournée. Il avait été étonné du calme avec lequel Candy avait accepté son identité. Il aurait imaginé que Candy ait du mal avec l'idée de s'être fait berné jusqu'à coucher avec l'un de ses ennemis naturels. Candy ne l'avait pas mal pris. Sasuke se souvenait de l'étreinte de Candy qui avait suivi. Candy était véritablement amoureux de lui. Sasuke sourit à cette idée.

Il risquait sa vie dans cette histoire mais tout ce qui lui importait pour l'instant était l'amour inconditionnel de son compagnon. Il ressentait le même élan pour Candy. C'était étrange avec quelle facilité ils s'étaient liés l'un à l'autre. Il pensait qu'il y avait tout un mélange de circonstances qui les avaient rapprochés. Ils avaient le même âge, une habilité commune et une entente complice assez déroutante dès le départ. Sasuke n'envisageait pas d'autre homme que Candy. Candy était la douceur même qu'il recherchait depuis tant d'années. Candy était à un pied d'égalité avec lui ce qui lui permettait d'être relativement tranquille avec lui. Il n'y avait pas un plus fort que l'autre ce qui leur permettait de ne pas avoir de dispute inutile. Sasuke savait que son orgueil et son côté supérieur revenaient souvent au galop quand il était en présence de quelqu'un qu'il jugeait inférieur. Avec Candy, il n'avait pas intérêt à se montrer trop sûr de lui parce que l'anbu de Tsunade pouvait le maîtriser difficilement mais il en avait les capacités.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil en dehors de l'armoire. Tout était calme.

Sasuke se cala confortablement pour s'assoupir. Bientôt, tout le travail qu'il avait fourni allait porter ses fruits.

Naruto ne revint qu'à l'aube de son attaque surprise nocturne. Danzou avait été capturé même si cela n'avait pas été facile. Bien qu'ayant agi avec un maximum de discrétion, les hommes de Danzou avait réussi à être au courant de leur attaque. Ils avaient tenté de s'enfuir en douceur mais ils avaient réussi à les rattraper. Il y avait quand même eu des échanges musclés mais les hommes de la racine avaient surtout tout fait pour les retarder tout en s'enfuyant le plus loin possible. Tout le monde n'avait pas été arrêté mais Naruto ne doutait pas que les fugitifs seraient bientôt appréhendés par ses troupes d'élite.

Il rentra, fatigué, chez lui. Il délivra Sasuke de son armoire avant de foncer vers son lit chéri.

Sasuke le suivit pour le prendre dans ses bras. Bienheureux, Naruto s'endormit avec son odeur dans les narines.

Sasuke cala Candy contre lui alors que son souffle devenait de plus en plus ample. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait l'anbu cette nuit mais il était revenu harassé. Candy avait juste bu un jus d'orange avant de s'affaisser dans sa chambre.

On tapa à la porte.

Sasuke dissimula rapidement son chakra tout en laissant l'intrus se débrouiller tout seul avec le silence.

« C'est Kiba ! »

Sasuke, stoïque, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« Sasuke, je sais que t'es là ! C'est Tsunade qui m'envoie. »

Sasuke sentit Candy remuer contre lui tout en marmonnant :

« Va lui ouvrir, il est capable de défoncer la porte ! »

Sasuke, de mauvaise grâce ouvrit à l'homme chien qui affichait un grand sourire.

« Alors comme çà, tu te planques chez Candy », ricana Kiba.

Au moins Candy n'était pas Kiba, soupira de bien être Sasuke.

« Bon, que me veux Tsunade sama ?

\- Alors, je dois t'accompagner jusqu'à son bureau. »

Kiba sortit une paire de menottes qu'il agita sous le nez de l'Uchiha qui sentait sa bonne humeur s'évanouir.

« Quand Candy sera d'attaque, il m'amènera lui-même…

\- Mais…

\- Bonne journée, Kiba ! »

Sasuke claqua la porte avant de retourner auprès de son homme qui dormait déjà profondément. Il se coucha contre lui sans le réveiller profitant de sa présence autant qu'il le pouvait.

Naruto se réveilla tard dans l'après-midi. Apparemment, Sasuke avait eu sa dose de câlin puisqu'il ne répondait pas présent dans la chambre. Méfiant à cause des nombreux coups en douce de son chère âme sœur, il jeta un coup d'œil dans les autres pièces. Sasuke lisait tranquillement le journal dans le salon. Naruto s'avança doucement auprès de lui tentant de se faire le plus silencieux possible afin de le surprendre. C'était tellement étrange de le voir vivant alors qu'il avait eu tellement de difficultés à faire son deuil.

Farceur, Naruto apparut au-dessus du journal en criant.  
Sasuke n'eut que pour seule réaction de le regarder de manière étrange avec un fin sourire moqueur.

Naruto râla parce que Sasuke s'y attendait.

« Je sais c'est terriblement gamin !

\- C'est terriblement toi, surtout…, ricana-t-il. Ce n'était pas difficile de faire plus âgé que toi, crois-moi. »

Naruto ronchonna pour la forme avant de sursauter sous le baiser de Sasuke.

« Je veux profiter de toi…une dernière fois, lui expliqua Sasuke avant de le pousser vers la chambre. Ils ne se gêneront pas pour m'envoyer croupir en prison si tu veux mon avis. Ce sera dur de me passer de toi. »

Naruto se laissa faire jusqu'à la chambre avant de reprendre les rênes de leur échange amoureux.

Stoïque, Sasuke se tenait devant Tsunade.

Candy l'avait amené à son bureau pour être arrêté en tant que déserteur, espion et usurpateur, de bien graves accusations qui le conduiraient certainement à la décapitation sans même passer par la case procès.

En constatant de visu, les yeux étincelants de victoire de l'Hokage, Sasuke pensait que sa vie avait été très courte mais rondement menée. Il n'aurait de regret qu'en abandonnant Candy.

Tsunade humecta ses lèvres avant de parler. Elle avait un air triomphant.

« Alors, comme cela, on se permet Mr Uchiha de berner toutes les sections spéciales de Konoha en les infiltrant. »

Sasuke resta de marbre ne reflétant aucune émotion sur son visage. Candy lui donna un coup de coude pour lui faire comprendre d'être un peu plus coopératif.

« Je n'avais pas d'autres choix pour compromettre la racine tout en voulant échapper à l'influence de Madara.

\- Sachez, Sasuke, que je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié de me faire tourner en ridicule par un blanc bec de votre âge.

\- Je crois que Danzou est bien plus ridiculisé que vous.

\- Flatteur, dans le bon sens du poil…çà ne tiendrait qu'à moi, vous serez déjà Capitaine anbu au même titre que Candy si toutefois, on peut vous faire confiance dorénavant.

\- Je crois avoir prouvé ma bonne volonté en agissant pour la sécurité de Konoha.

\- Ce n'est pas faux mais il va falloir le prouver. Je doute que le témoignage de Candy suffira.

\- Je vous ai donné des informations capitales sur l'akatsuki.

\- Vous auriez dû les garder en réserve pour négocier votre réintégration.

\- Tsunade sama, intervint Candy, il a suffisamment prouvé sa bonne foi. »

Tsunade lança un regard perçant en direction de Candy avant de se redresser sur sa chaise.

« Sasuke, pour moi, vous êtes toujours un shinobi de Konoha à part entière. Vous avez tué nombres de nos ennemis et vous avez révélé la félonie de Danzou. En plus, d'après le dossier que nous avons déniché sur le massacre du clan Uchiha, le Conseil de Konoha l'aurait approuvé faisant de votre frère un déserteur et vous, un vengeur illusoire.

\- Itachi a tout fait pour que je quitte Konoha en provoquant Orochimaru.

\- C'est ce qui est parvenu à mes oreilles. Maintenant, il nous faut convaincre le Conseil. Les membres du Conseil sont des amis proches de Danzou.

\- Je le sais, et ils ont une part de responsabilité dans le massacre de mon clan. J'aimerais que le procès ne soit pas interne mais public.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. De nombreux dossiers secrets de politique étrangère vont être dévoilés, et il n'est pas question que les autres pays ninja ne saisissent l'opportunité d'être offensé pour nous attaquer.

\- Alors comment allez-vous procéder ?

\- Très simple, Sasuke. Le conseil des clans est à même de rendre la justice. J'ai confiance en l'intégrité des principaux chefs de clans de Konoha. »

Sasuke tiqua appréhendant la suite.

« Et en ce qui me concerne…

\- Je vais te faire passer pour témoin protégé. Tu n'iras pas en cellule. Candy veillera sur toi. C'est clair ?

\- Oui, Hokage sama. »

Sasuke sourit à Tsunade. Il appréciait cette femme avec assez de poigne pour se faire respecter et il avait confiance en elle.


	26. Chapter 26

Le procès de la racine fut long. Sasuke obtint facilement son rang de témoin protégé et put ainsi prouver son engagement envers Konoha. Par contre, la racine fut difficile à condamner. Danzou trouvait toujours une parade à chaque accusation et effectuait des recours juridiques à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait retardant de plus en plus la décision finale des jurés. Tsunade œuvra avec beaucoup de patience et d'intelligence commençant par les dossiers mineurs tels que des histoires de pot de vins jusqu'à asséner le coup final avec l'accord de Danzou avec l'akatsuki. Il y eut des moments forts comme la réapparition de Kushina ou le témoignage d'Atari outrés ou le retournement de veste de certains fidèles de Danzou. Il se passa près de six mois avant que la condamnation à mort pour Danzou ne soit prononcée pour trahison. La racine n'existait plus.

Naruto était quelqu'un de courageux. Il avait toujours bravé tous les dangers avec succès. Il lui arrivait d'éprouver de la peur mais elle laissait souvent place à de l'émulation par la suite.

Cette fois-ci, il tremblait de tout son être au côté de Sasuke.

Le procès venait de se terminer.

Il avait donc calmement discuté avec Tsunade de la possibilité de révéler à Sasuke sa véritable identité. Après des heures de disputes justifiées, il était parvenu à arracher l'autorisation à son supérieur de ne pas se cacher de sa tendre moitié.

Ils faisaient à présent les courses.

Durant le procès, Sasuke avait jugé préférable de squatter chez lui. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis six mois, et leurs affaires traînaient dans le même panier de linge sale ou pour mieux résumer la situation tout se passait bien à part quelques disputes dues à leur proximité.

Naruto avait adopté une apparence banale pour se promener aux côtés de Sasuke gardant tout de même ses yeux bleus, histoire de jouer un peu avec le feu pour voir si Sasuke ferait le lien avec sa véritable identité. Mais Sasuke ne semblait pas le reconnaître. Peut-être niait-t-il l'évidence ? En tout cas, il ne tentait véritablement rien pour découvrir son identité.

A présent, Naruto avait la trouille de dire enfin à Sasuke qu'il était son meilleur ami.

Naruto ne cessait d'être nerveux.

« Détends-toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sasuke lui attrapa la main pour le rassurer en lui faisant partager le lien Atari.

« Ce n'est rien…heu…j'ai une surprise pour toi…quand on sera à la maison. »

Les yeux de Sasuke s'allumèrent de curiosité.

Naruto soupira. Il était attiré par l'âme de Sasuke comme un papillon par une lumière la nuit. Physiquement, il lui plaisait. Il ne pouvait pas nier que la silhouette masculine élancée lui faisait envie plus qu'il ne voudrait bien l'avouer. Les yeux de Sasuke, aussi, c'était dément comme il aimait la lueur électrique de désir qui les consumait pendant l'acte. Ses cheveux, ils étaient doux. Et sa peau satinée avait tout pour lui plaire.

Il avait un sale caractère mais il devenait agréable avec ses proches. Quand il faisait confiance, il se laissait aller à une nature plus pure et plus franche mais tout en gardant le tranchant de son intelligence et de sa vivacité. Toujours en train de lui lancer des piques, il n'était pas vraiment méchant mais taquin.

Il devait bien la vérité à son homme.

Sasuke sentait Candy anxieux. Il ne savait pas ce qui le faisait se comporter aussi étrangement. Il devait se passer quelque chose de grave pour le mettre dans cet état. Quand il lui indiqua qu'il lui réservait une surprise, il se douta que ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle. Le procès venait de se terminer. Ils vivaient ensembles depuis six mois. Candy allait certainement lui révéler enfin son identité.

Sasuke ressentait à la fois de l'excitation et de la peur.

Il avait vraiment envie de savoir qui se cachait réellement sous ce masque d'anbu, sous ses capacités exceptionnelles et sous ce tempérament mâture et serein. Et en même temps, il craignait d'être déçu. Se retrouver avec quelqu'un qu'il n'envisageait même pas comme ami serait le summum de la surprise. Il se raisonna. Il aimait Candy peu importe son vrai nom.

En six mois, ils avaient pu consolider cet amour. Sasuke savait que rien ne pouvait le détruire.

Ils passèrent à la caisse tranquillement. La caissière ne cessait de les regarder avec le nez froncé. Joueur, Sasuke caressa du pouce la main qu'il tenait à Candy. La caissière rougit avant de baisser le nez sur les produits qu'ils achetaient. Ils sortirent avec leurs paquets sous les bras.

« Tu n'as pas honte, le sermonna Candy. Faire rougir les caissières.

\- Tu n'es pas contre qu'on s'affiche.

\- Non mais je ne veux pas faire tourner de l'œil toutes les femmes fantasmant sur les couples mignons homosexuels.

\- Je ne suis pas mignon.

\- Bon, c'est vrai. Tu es sexy. »

Candy lui pinça la peau au contact des côtes flottantes, son petit point faible pour le faire rire.

« Arrête, pouffa Sasuke. Et ma surprise ?

\- A l'intérieur. »

Sasuke ouvrit leur maison avec fébrilité ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

Candy passa devant reprenant une apparence typique d'anbu avec le masque et la combinaison qui allait avec. Ils déposèrent les paquets dans le salon. Une certaine tension s'installait entre eux alors que Candy mettait les mains sur les hanches tout en regardant Sasuke droit dans les yeux.

« Sasuke, je vais te révéler ma véritable identité. Tu ne devras le dire à personne.

\- C'est compris.

\- Et s'il te plaît…ne me rejette pas. »

Sasuke soupira avant d'enlacer Candy. Il déposa un baiser sur son masque.

« Je t'aime, voyons…

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies qui je suis.

\- Je t'ai pourtant prouvé à quel point je pouvais t'apprécier.

\- Oui mais tu ne sais pas qui je suis.

\- Je sais comment tu es, çà me suffit.

\- Je ne peux pas vivre en te cachant un si lourd secret.

\- D'accord. »

Sasuke s'éloigna alors que Candy s'apprêtait à retirer son masque. Sasuke retint son souffle quand le masque glissa le long du visage qu'il désirait tant voir.

Sasuke mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son ébahissement quand il reconnut les cheveux blonds, les yeux saphirs, les traits du visage si connus de son meilleur ami : Naruto.

Pour l'instant, il était simplement choqué. Comment n'avait-t-il pas pu se rendre compte que c'était lui ? Et puis, c'était Naruto. Il n'avait aucune réaction, pour l'instant, que la surprise.

Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Candy n'avait pas le même caractère que Naruto même si ces derniers mois, quand ils étaient ensembles, il redevenait un peu le gamin insouciant qu'il avait toujours été au lieu du chef anbu vénéré qu'il était devenu.

Le nez de Sasuke se fronça.  
La colère irraisonnable pointait son nez.

Il la contint difficilement. Naruto ne pouvait être l'homme de sa vie. Il était puéril. Derrière un masque, il jouait un rôle mais ce n'était pas véritablement lui. Il aurait dû s'apercevoir qu'une telle liaison aussi forte émotionnellement n'était que mauvaise.

Naruto attendait, impuissant, une quelconque réaction de Sasuke autre que la stupéfaction. Sasuke restait là devant lui digérant l'information.

Naruto se recroquevilla sur lui-même quand l'orage éclata avant de riposter. Cela avait toujours été explosif entre eux.

« Comment as-tu pu me cacher cela quand tu as découvert qui j'étais, hurla Sasuke.

\- J'avais des ordres, Sasuke.

\- Je ne te parle pas d'ordres ! Notre relation est spéciale ! Jamais, je n'aurais cru que c'était toi. Je te connais trop bien pour ne pas te reconnaître quand je te vois !

\- Et bien, tu n'y es pas arrivé cette fois-ci ! Moi non plus d'ailleurs si çà peut te réconforter dans ta fierté !

\- Je m'en fiche de ma fierté. Naruto, Candy ce n'est pas vraiment toi ! »

Naruto resta abasourdi par cette phrase que Sasuke venait de lui jeter à la figure. Il répliqua alors froidement comme Candy l'aurait fait.

« Explique-toi ! »

La rage passa un instant dans les yeux de Sasuke.

« Je ne t'ai pas reconnu, râla-t-il. Ce comportement mâture, ce n'est pas toi ! Cet aura de commandement, ce n'est pas toi ! Ce self-control, ce n'est pas toi ! Cette force, ce n'est pas toi ! Tu es un gamin puéril accroché à des rêves irréalisables alors que Candy est quelqu'un de raisonnable et de posé.

\- J'ai changé. Je ne suis plus un gamin. Je me contrôle maintenant. Et je deviens véritablement le prochain Hokage. Mes rêves sont loin d'être des chimères », répliqua Naruto sur le qui vive.

Naruto observa Sasuke bouger de droite à gauche comme s'il vivait un mauvais rêve dont il voulait s'extirper. Naruto était peiné. Il ressentait un poids dans son cœur.

« J'aime çà chez toi, ce côté gamin, un peu casse-cou et un peu fou…Que tu sacrifies cette part de toi, çà me dégoûte. Sois toi-même ! »

Naruto lui sourit.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on attends d'un chef.

\- Où est passé le brin de folie qui s'agitait dans ta petite tête de pioche ?

\- Je ne suis pas une tête de pioche.

\- Ah, bon…Crétin !

\- Mais, enfoiré !

\- Idiot !

\- Imbécile !

\- Empoté !

\- Cà suffit ! Tu crois que c'est en me traitant de tous les noms que nous reviendrons à notre ancienne relation. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais nous sommes beaucoup mieux en couple qu'en perpétuelle compétition. »

Sasuke baissa les yeux avec un visage triste et grave.

« Je ne voulais pas reproduire ce qui s'était passé entre Naruto et moi avec Candy. Je pensais avoir une seconde chance de bâtir quelque chose de stable mais maintenant il y a tout notre passé qui nous rattrape…

\- Ce n'est pas le passé qui compte mais ce que nous ferons de notre avenir. »

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke avec prudence pour finir par le prendre dans ses bras.

Sasuke se détendit quand il sentit l'étreinte de Naruto. C'était une présence qui lui faisait du bien. La chaleur du lien Atari se répandit dans ses veines gonflant son cœur de l'amour qu'il portait à l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Son âme sœur l'implorait de faire table rase de leur passé douloureux pour se reconstruire une histoire à deux.

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto. Sa tête lui tournait un peu à cause de l'ivresse du lien Atari. Il plongea dans le regard de Naruto pour y voir toute la confiance qu'il lui portait.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus la vengeance qui noircissait son cœur. Il avait eu la revanche sur la vie qu'il espérait. Pourquoi n'aurait-t-il pas droit au bonheur en se consacrant à Naruto ?

Il approcha timidement ses lèvres de celles de son amant.  
Le baiser fut doux avec un arrière goût de première fois.

Il était pour la première fois conscient de tout ce qui impliquait leur liaison.

Le pardon devait laver leur passé mais n'y avait-t-il rien de mieux que l'amour inconditionnel qu'ils se portaient pour effacer la souffrance de la séparation.

Sasuke s'éloigna en ricanant.

« C'est étrange d'embrasser son meilleur ami, commenta-t-il.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme çà m'a fait étrange quand j'ai su qui tu étais, lui avoua Naruto.

\- J'en ai une petite idée, vois-tu ! »

Naruto lui sourit. Et là, Sasuke se rendit compte que cette expression de joie lui avait manqué.

« En fait, c'est très bien comme çà. C'est un peu logique, lui confessa Sasuke.

\- A force de te courir après, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait toi qui viendrais à moi.

\- C'est moi qui t'es séduit le premier.

\- Oui parce que contrairement à toi, je ne mélange pas boulot et sentiment.

\- Je respectais mon personnage. Et puis, tu as fini par céder.

\- Si tu savais ce que pense Kyubi de tes petites fesses, tu aurais peur de te les faire croquer.

\- Par toi, jamais ! »

Naruto l'embrassa une nouvelle fois plus passionnément. Sasuke sentit ses mains baladeuses l'inviter à plus de luxure alors que sa langue s'enroulait autour de la sienne faisant chavirer son cœur.

Anbu, c'est se cacher des autres mais c'est aussi se révéler sous un autre jour.


End file.
